Escapade Romaine
by admamu
Summary: Un détective amoureux et malheureux, un médecin charmant et résolu. Et si on partait en vacances?
1. Une mauvaise idée

Hello les gens,

Celle-ci était assez simple : j'aime ces deux hommes (oh oui!) et j'aime cette ville.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ACD, SM et MG, BC et MF.

Rendons à César ce qui est à César : j'ai eu l'idée d'un SH malheureux lors d'une discussion avec Nauss. Tout le reste vient de moi. Et si j'écris désormais les scènes principales au présent, c'est parce que le style de SCN m'y a convertie. Il faut parfois savoir rendre hommage aux personnes qui nous inspirent.

Un dernier avertissement qui semble en vogue sur ce fandom et auquel je me joins : chères lectrices, n'oubliez pas que le bonheur des auteures ne tient qu'à votre enthousiasme à les lire et aux traces, enjouées ou critiques, que vous laissez. C'est un échange de bons procédés. Nous écrivons, vous lisez, vous laissez des reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

.

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'aimer pût être aussi douloureux.

C'est pire qu'une luxation de l'épaule.

A douze ans, en tombant d'un arbre dans lequel il avait grimpé pour épier une scène de crime dont on l'avait écarté, « Non mais ça va pas la tête gamin, rentre chez ta mère ! » avait dit sévèrement l'agent de police qui gardait la porte d'entrée, il s'était luxé l'épaule. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si on lui avait permis ne serait-ce que de jeter un œil aux indices et l'enquête aurait avancé plus vite, plus de six mois se rappelle-t-il, alors que, pour le peu qu'il en avait vu par la fenêtre, il avait été capable d'élaborer au moins cinq théories probables. Et s'il n'avait pas été distrait par une pie venue se poser à côté de lui sur la branche à laquelle il s'accrochait dans un équilibre plus que précaire, il aurait pu en éliminer deux. Mais voilà, la pie lui avait fait peur et il était tombé, bêtement. Quand il avait touché le sol, le bruit qu'avait fait son humérus en se déboîtant l'avait dégouté, ce souvenir toujours très présent dans son esprit lui arrache encore maintenant une moue de dégoût, et la douleur, fulgurante, l'avait transpercé de part en part. Heureusement pour lui, il avait perdu connaissance presque immédiatement. Plus tard, sous les mains des docteurs et le regard inquiet de sa mère, il avait pleuré quand on lui avait remis l'épaule en place.

C'est pire qu'une descente après un trip mal dosé.

A dix-neuf ans, il ne maîtrisait ni les effets ni les dosages de l'héroïne. A moins qu'elle eût été trop pure… Par la suite, il avait essayé de retrouver le dealer qui lui avait fourgué une telle came pour faire des analyses, sans succès. Dommage qu'il n'eût pas réussi à se souvenir de son visage, mais cette première prise, d'un amateurisme affligeant, avait effacé ses souvenirs proches. En tout cas, il se rappelle très bien les vers grouillants, larves de diptères, qui rampaient sur lui et pénétraient tous ses orifices : bouche, nez, oreilles, anus, il se rappelle très bien cette odeur immonde de putréfaction qui souillait son système olfactif et ses papilles, il se rappelle très bien les bruits cacophoniques et les voix accusatrices qui vrillaient son crâne… Hallucinations totales et paralysantes, le traînant au fond de l'enfer, et dont il avait cru mourir tant son corps, déchet sans volonté, le lâchait, objet torturé et soumis, cible des attaques sans pitié que son cerveau produisait, se répandant en fluides corporels, pleurs, vomi, pisse, qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Jusqu'à ce que son frère le récupérât, couché sur un matelas où même un sans-abri n'aurait pas voulu s'allonger, et le serrât contre lui. « Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi, Sherlock ? » avait pleuré Mycroft à son oreille. « Pour te faire chier… » avait-il réussi à répondre malgré la motricité amoindrie de sa langue.

C'est pire qu'une balle en plein thorax.

Encore que, concernant cet épisode de sa vie, il ne sait dire qui, du projectile manquant de peu de perforer son foie ou du sentiment d'épouvante éprouvée face à la trahison ou de la rage d'avoir été aveugle, « pour John, pour John… », avait été le plus traumatisant. Il regrette parfois de ne pas y être resté, maillon d'une chaîne où chacun avait joué son rôle de point de pression : si un maillon saute, la chaîne se brise et John, seul innocent dans cette danse implacable, n'aurait pas tant souffert. Arrogant et déjà amoureux, il avait défié la mort, se croyant seul capable de tout résoudre. Certes la suite lui avait donné raison, même si un ultime sacrifice avait été nécessaire, mais le temps heureux gagné sur le destin avait été bien peu de choses, en comparaison avec l'horreur qui avait suivi.

Oui, voilà, aimer c'est bien pire que ces trois douleurs réunies.

Et cet inconscient qui bouge devant lui et qu'il regarde, ignore tout cela et c'est tant mieux pour lui.

« Tu veux un thé ? » demande John et se tournant vers lui, la bouilloire à la main.

Il est à l'aise, John, dans cette cuisine moderne et parfaitement équipée. Tout est à sa place, rien ne manque, les choses doivent se ranger d'elles-mêmes, tout est lisse et propre. Le frigo est rempli de victuailles non périmées et saines pour l'organisme, il n'y a pas de bouts de corps humains qui côtoient les yaourts de Rosie, il n'y a pas non plus d'expérience en cours sur le plan de travail et sur lequel on peut étaler les ingrédients d'une recette sans craindre une contamination bactériologique, et il n'y a pas non plus de microscope massif et encombrant sur la table, on peut y prendre ses repas confortablement, sans chercher où poser son assiette et ses couverts. C'est bien. C'est d'un ennui mais c'est bien. Et c'est rassurant aussi.

« Si tu en bois un… » répond-il en allongeant ses jambes sur la chaise qu'il a tirée devant lui. Prenant ses aises mais pas tout à fait puisqu'il a gardé son manteau. Il n'est pas chez lui et il accepte qu'on puisse le mettre à la porte à n'importe quel instant. Ça n'est jamais arrivé, que John le mette à la porte, mais ça pourrait arriver, c'est une éventualité qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

« Bien sûr que j'en prends un et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, arrête de te gêner avec moi. Tu es comme chez toi ici… et Sherlock, enlève ton manteau. Tu ne comptes pas t'en aller tout de suite ?

\- Non à moins que tu le souhaites.

\- T'es bête parfois… »

John lui sert un de ses sourires dont il a le secret, tout en franchise non feinte. C'est sa maison ici, il vit avec Rosie et les souvenirs de Mary. Il déambule pieds nus, le chauffage au sol c'est le confort absolu. Il a retroussé les manches de sa chemise, il a de beaux avant-bras, recouverts d'un poil blond qui doit être doux pour qui a le droit d'y poser les doigts. Il porte une grosse montre au poignet gauche, qui fait ressortir le saillant de ses muscles, cubital et radial noueux, dont il connaît la force.

Il retire son manteau, à moitié seulement puisqu'il le drape sur sa chaise, prêt à être remis. Les manches pendent le long du dossier et son téléphone, perdu au fond d'une grande poche, cogne sur un barreau. Armure qui doit rester à proximité et qu'il endosse, et tout le personnage qui lui est attaché, dès que le danger pointe son nez. Mais le danger, ça n'est pas les criminels ou les idiots congénitaux qu'il affronte chaque jour, le danger c'est le regard de John, un peu trop perçant ou un peu trop tendre.

Puis John s'active, efficacité des gestes et familiarité du lieu, sans doute John peut-il dans cette cuisine se déplacer sans lumière, ouvrir et refermer des tiroirs, trouver ce dont il a besoin sans se tromper.

L'eau frémit, les sachets de thé sont placés dans les tasses, le lait et le sucre sont posés sur la table. Petite danse anodine dont il est spectateur, les mains de John passent et repassent devant lui et comme il barre l'accès à la table de ses deux grandes jambes étirées devant lui, les genoux de John le frôlent à chaque passage.

L'amour ? ça n'est rien, à peine une plume qui effleure son cœur. Tant qu'il était désintéressé, il avait réussi à en faire une arme, moteur froid et noble, avec lequel il avait la puissance de soulever des montagnes. Et son orgueil s'en était gonflé : tout donner et ne rien attendre. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres, ceux qui pleurent et qui réclament. Il n'apprécie pas les comparaisons romanesques et anachroniques mais disons qu'il s'était vu chevalier, à défaut d'être pirate. Corsaire au service d'un roi qui n'est pas d'Angleterre et ce service lui donnait le droit d'enfreindre quelques règles. Cela ne l'a jamais dérangé, d'enfreindre les règles, il le fait même gaiement.

Mais le désir… Ah ! le désir, foutu désir ! Celui qui enflamme sa peau dès que John le regarde un peu trop longtemps, celui qui fait vibrer ses nerfs, réaction électro-chimique basique, dès que John le touche, par mégarde ou par amitié : embrassades inopinées, serrements de mains, tapes viriles dans le dos. Celui qui met dans sa gorge un soupir étranglé et dans son ventre une torsion brûlante quand, lui, il regarde John, et ce regard, qu'il prolonge et maintient, est une torture volontaire qu'il s'inflige à lui-même, comme si l'absorption continue du virus pouvait être un vaccin. Ce foutu désir qui raccourcit ses nuits, déjà trop courtes, et qui fait de ses draps, une fois qu'il les a souillés, le drapeau de sa reddition. Et ces caresses, décharges répétées et nécessaires lorsque la pression ne veut pas céder, et qu'il s'octroie vaincu dans la solitude obscure de sa chambre, n'apportent qu'un soulagement temporaire et amer. Cynique même dans sa perte, il lui arrive de sourire quand, au bord de la jouissance, il s'illusionne en croyant que sa main n'est pas sa main et que son sexe tremble, durcit et se rend sous des doigts qui ne sont pas ses doigts. Abattu parfois, il s'endort ; inassouvi souvent car c'est tout son corps qui appelle une bouche et des baisers qui ne viendront pas, il se lève et sort, à peine l'éjaculation obtenue. Dans Londres, qu'il chérit et qui le berce, il erre, visitant des endroits connus de lui seul, résolvant des crimes qui n'intéressent personne, dépouilles de clochards, de prostituées ou d'immigrés clandestins abandonnées au bord de la Tamise ou au fond d'une impasse. Avant que la police ne soit au courant, il appelle Lestrade qui arrive sur les lieux, ronchonnant car tiré du lit mais qui finit par lui serrer la main de gratitude après avoir écouté, attentif et las, ses explications. Et dans ces pérégrinations qui le mènent jusqu'à une aube sale et humide, il n'a même plus la satisfaction d'emmerder son frère. Les caméras de surveillance, autrefois pilotées par une main inquiète, ne se braquent plus sur lui et il n'a plus la joie enfantine de faire enrager Mycroft qui cherche à comprendre alors qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ça n'est pas plus mal finalement, de n'être plus l'objet de cette attention maladive, et il se doute que cette retenue de son frère soit le résultat d'un effort surhumain, mais ainsi il est plus libre et il n'aurait pas la force de répondre par des insultes à des questions intrusives.

« Tu veux un scone ? demande John. Martha en fait cette après-midi avec Rosie. Il en reste, mon ogresse n'a pas tout mangé.

\- Ça ira merci.

\- Tu préfères un truc salé ? Il doit rester du riz et des légumes… »

John ouvre déjà le frigo.

« Non, écoute John… un scone c'est bien, donne-moi un scone. »

Cette attention qui persiste est intolérable. Non, rectification : cette attention qui revient. Elle avait disparu, emportée par le tourbillon du chagrin de John et s'occuper correctement de Rosie avait été une charge suffisamment lourde pour épuiser le peu d'énergie dont il disposait. C'était bien, que John ne se souciât plus de lui et qu'il le laissât tranquille. Qu'ils n'habitassent plus ensemble avait facilité les choses. Plus de tasses de thé parfaitement infusé apparaissant miraculeusement entre ses mains, plus d'assiettes poussées devant lui, plus de gestes inutiles et nimbés d'une tendresse insupportable, plus de regards insistants où il avait cru lire des « et si… » trompeurs, c'était autant de flèches empoisonnées qu'il n'avait plus à éviter. Et puis… et puis il y a quelques mois, le réveil. Le réveil lent, précautionneux et parfois malhabile d'une affection qui ne sait pas comment s'exprimer. Une main sur son bras, légère mais ferme, des yeux qui le suivent et qui se détournent, un sourire espiègle au détour d'une phrase, des questions « Tu vas bien ? », « tu manges assez ? », « je trouve que tu as l'air fatigué… », auxquelles il répond d'une main évasive, un soin timide, affreusement tentant et séducteur, et il lui faut du courage, un courage dont il n'est plus capable, mais il a des ressources insoupçonnées, il est fort encore, c'est une fierté secrète, oui du courage pour ne pas se vautrer lâchement dans cette complaisante et vicieuse douceur dont John le couvre. Parce que eh bien ! A quoi bon les faux espoirs quand on sait pertinemment qu'ils ne mènent à rien…

Le thé est prêt, brûlant et parfumé dans les tasses. John pose devant lui, sur une petite assiette, un scone moelleux.

« Tu veux de la marmelade d'orange avec ? Tu sais, celle que tu aimes tant, aux oranges amères… »

John n'attend pas sa réponse et le pot de confiture est ouvert, cuillère à disposition. Puis il s'assoit en posant ses deux pieds nus sur le bord de la chaise où reposent ses longues jambes.

« Tu permets ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu es chez toi… »

Les orteils de John frôlent incidemment l'ourlet de son pantalon. C'est supportable.

Ils se taisent un moment, chacun savourant son thé et il émiette son scone. Pas faim…

« Tu as fait encore très fort aujourd'hui Sherlock, c'était épatant.

\- C'était facile. » Il hausse une épaule.

« Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour moi… C'était une idée de génie d'apporter cette bouteille thermos.

\- Un coup de poker.

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui sache aussi bien bluffer que toi. Mais quand même, comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Belevitch buvait trop de café, il ne se séparait jamais de son thermos, tous les témoins l'ont confirmé. Trop de stress, trop de pression, trop de café…

\- L'endroit idéal pour y verser le poison.

\- Oui, en même temps que ledit café, tous les matins dans sa cuisine par sa…

\- … femme. »

John boit une gorgée de thé et lui vole un morceau de scone. Par-dessus sa tasse, il le regarde, ses yeux brillent, il est content. John aime cet instant où il lui explique, il a l'impression d'être dans les coulisses d'un spectacle dont le détective serait le metteur en scène. C'est un privilège de tout savoir avant tout le monde, tous les trucs et les astuces dont il use pour démasquer les assassins.

« Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il fallait apporter cette bouteille thermos-là ? Après tout, le sien, le vrai, on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

\- Il venait d'en commander un neuf sur internet. J'en ai retrouvé la trace dans son historique. »

John acquiesce, il sourit. Il aime bien comprendre.

« N'empêche, quand tu as posé la bouteille thermos devant elle, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir aussi peur d'un simple récipient. C'était excellent ! Elle est devenue pâle comme un linge, comme ça, en un quart de seconde ! » Et John fait claquer ses doigts.

« Il faut dire que le polonium 210 est assez dangereux…

\- Et d'ailleurs où est-t-il, le vrai thermos ? Celui qui contient vraiment le polonium…

\- Déjà en Russie sans doute. Retour par la valise diplomatique.

\- Elle travaillait pour le FSB alors ?

\- Pour tout le monde. Elle travaillait pour tout le monde ou pour elle-même uniquement. Ce qui revient au même. »

Il goûte son thé. Succulent comme d'habitude. Le thé de John est meilleur que le sien. Il n'est pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre que c'est juste parce que c'est John qui le fait. Il n'y a aucun savoir-faire supplémentaire là-dedans. C'est une appréciation subjective et totalement sentimentale. De voir John manger lui donne faim, il picore son scone.

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir assassiné ? c'était une bonne couverture d'être l'épouse d'un magnat de la presse russe expatrié.

\- Il était sur le point de tout révéler. Sa conscience sans doute…

\- En tout cas Mycroft avait l'air sacrément embêté. Perdre un agent double… Au moins sur ce coup-là, ça n'est pas lui qui était à la manœuvre.

\- Une petite blessure d'amour propre qui le remet à sa place, ça fait le piquant de l'histoire. Se faire doubler par les russes ou par les chinois, il ne va pas s'en remettre.

\- Par les chinois ?

\- Enfin John ! Les satellites ont perdu la trace de madame Belevitch plus de deux heures pendant son dernier voyage à Pékin. Il fallait bien qu'elle soit quelque part où on ne pouvait pas la repérer.

\- Alors le thermos peut aussi bien être à Pékin ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tout est possible. »

Il a fini son thé, il va falloir partir. John pose son coude sur la table et écrase sa joue contre son poing. Fatigué, il est tard. Les yeux de John sont sur lui, paupières mi-closes.

« Je ne m'y ferai jamais… tout ce que tu vois en si peu de temps. C'est comme si le monde n'avait pas de secret pour toi. Rien ne t'échappe, c'est presque effrayant parfois ce don que tu as, à tout tenir dans ta main… tu me fascines toujours autant… comme au début… »

Que peut-il faire pour éviter ça ? Tous ces compliments, cette admiration qui ne se tait pas, cet enthousiasme audacieux de John à se croire seul habilité à marcher si près de l'animal. C'est un piège dans lequel ils sont tombés tous les deux, et lui y a plongé tête la première, sans se retourner, si semblable aux autres finalement, affligeant de normalité et sensible aux flatteries. Mais les flatteries de John ont un goût différent, ce n'est pas qu'il en ait tellement reçu d'autres personnes pour se permettre de comparer, ça non, mais il n'y a que John qui sache mordre et caresser en même temps. John n'est pas servile, il est juste, John n'est pas docile, il est loyal. Et les yeux de John brillent et son cœur est dans sa gorge et son souffle est court quand tous les deux, ils bataillent pour vaincre les opacités de ce monde. John est si férocement vivant que c'en est agaçant. Et si John est si férocement vivant c'est parce que lui, il est là et qu'il l'entraîne avec lui. Ça n'est plus un mystère pour personne, en tout cas ça ne l'est plus pour lui et ça ne l'a jamais été, depuis le début il le sait et ça continue à l'étourdir, ça n'est plus un mystère que le bon petit docteur n'est pas un si bon petit docteur et qu'il suffit de pas grand-chose pour que le bon petit docteur vibre et s'enflamme. Il suffit d'une énigme un peu plus difficile, d'un méchant un peu plus tordu, d'une cavalcade dans la nuit sombre, d'une course-poursuite sur les toits de Londres. Surtout ne pas le prévenir, dire « Oh ! » et se mettre à courir, l'arrêter brusquement et lui chuchoter « Chut… attends », palper ses poches et lui demander « tu as pris ton arme ? », ne l'informer qu'à moitié pour faire durer le suspens, et vous verrez ses yeux bleus s'allumer d'une envie farouche et tout son corps trembler d'anticipation. Comment voulez-vous qu'il se débarrasse d'un tel pouvoir, aussi addictif ? Et même si ce pouvoir est nocif, pas sur John mais sur lui, car un espoir le traverse, comme une lame aiguisée, quand ils sont si proches, penchés sur les mêmes livres ou cachés dans le même recoin, il ne peut pas s'en défaire et il y revient toujours. Tergiversant un peu, pour la forme, « il n'est pas nécessaire d'appeler John pour cette affaire », il cède et envoie le texto qui ressemble à un sifflement : « Besoin de toi ». Cela ne peut pas être plus clair : « Besoin de toi » … Il y a un chien et il y a un maître, mais bien malin sera celui qui dira qui est qui…

« Il m'arrive de me tromper. Parfois.

\- Si peu. Et tu arrives toujours à retomber sur tes pattes. »

John est fatigué. Ses paupières clignotent. Il est temps de partir.

« Arrête John, tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai. J'ai commis trop d'erreurs pour que… Je vais rentrer… »

John relève la tête, une légère déception étire sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec moi ? On est bien tous les deux. J'aime bien ces moments-là, après la bataille… »

John tend une main hésitante puis, un peu contrit, la repose sur la table.

« Reste avec moi Sherlock… Tu veux encore du thé ? »

Il s'ébroue et se met debout. John ne bouge pas, alangui sur sa chaise et ses beaux pieds nus sont esseulés sur la chaise où ses grandes jambes se sont plus.

John lève vers lui un regard confiant et clair.

« S'il te plaît Sherlock… »

Cela serait facile, oh oui si facile ! Se pencher, à peine, et le cueillir, du bout des lèvres. Une main sur sa joue que creusent des cernes grises, il a l'air si las, une main dans ses cheveux. Un baiser comme une requête « dis-moi oui… », un baiser comme une promesse « si tu savais… », un baiser comme une confession « pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… ». Et puis tout le reste parce que bien sûr, il ne saurait pas s'arrêter. Caresser sa nuque, glisser ses doigts dans l'échancrure de la chemise, profiter de ce moment où l'on s'effleure et où l'on imagine le corps de l'autre, se dire « pas encore… » et demeurer sur le pas de la porte, savourer le délice de l'incertitude et de l'amorce du jeu, le faire gémir, juste un peu, et puis, quand on y tient plus, quand le désir est si fort qu'il fait trembler vos mains, le dévêtir et l'adorer…

« Non John, j'y vais. Tu as l'air complétement épuisé, regarde-toi, tu t'endors sur ta chaise. On en a trop fait ces derniers temps, on n'est plus tout jeunes, toi et moi. »

John se passe une main sur le visage. Il voudrait effacer la fatigue qui ternit ses traits. Peine perdue…

« Tu as raison, je suis claqué. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas ménagé dernièrement. Et avec Rosie, ça n'est pas toujours simple. »

C'est vrai, le travail ne les a pas épargnés mais c'est volontaire. Travailler, quitte à s'abrutir parfois dans des affaires qu'il aurait refusées en temps normal, d'une niaiserie ou d'une limpidité telles que c'en est humiliant, travailler plutôt que ruminer et s'enfermer dans la spirale débilitante de l'apitoiement. Travailler pour ne pas penser tout en ayant sous les yeux, constamment, l'objet du délit. Et dire qu'on dit de lui qu'il fait partie des plus grandes intelligences de Grande-Bretagne ! C'est risible, si les gens savaient à quel point il est dément !

John se lève aussi et balaie d'une main machinale les miettes du scone à moitié entamé.

Il enfile son manteau, une manche après l'autre, et tâte ses poches. Son téléphone. Ses clés. Les clés du 221 B où l'attend sa solitude.

« Tu peux me dire non parfois, John. Quand tu es trop pris ou quand tu es fatigué… »

John l'a déjà fait, lui dire non. Par deux fois. La première c'était parce qu'il avait une femme. La deuxième c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus de femme. Et si Mary avait réussi à s'installer dans la vie de John, c'est parce que, lui, il n'était plus là et si elle était partie, c'était parce que… Le cynisme est toujours le bienvenu quand on veut y voir clair et sur ce sujet, il est assez vain de se mentir : la vie sentimentale de John Watson ne dépend que de la présence ou de l'absence de Sherlock Holmes. Que peut-il y faire ? Lui foutre la paix, ça serait déjà bien. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répond John. C'est comme ça entre nous, tu sais, comme disait Mary… Tu appelles et je viens… Toi et moi… Moi et toi… »

John agite une main entre eux.

Oui… Toi et moi… Moi et toi… Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, au fond ?

Qu'est-ce donc que cet appariement saugrenu entre un brave médecin de l'armée qui glisse lentement vers la dépression dès que se profile l'ombre de la normalité et un détective asocial qui finirait avec une aiguille dans le bras si le premier l'abandonnait ? En Mathématiques, un négatif qui rencontre un négatif, ça donne un positif. Dans la vie, est-ce que la règle des signes fonctionne aussi ?

Il baisse la tête et ne répond rien. Partons… Il s'engage vers la sortie. John le suit.

Dans le couloir où filtre la lumière qui provient de la cuisine, John s'appuie contre le mur. L'ombre est douce, la maison est calme, Rosie dort à l'étage.

Il s'arrête aussi, ils se font face alors il s'éloigne un peu jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent l'autre mur.

N'a-t-il aucune volonté pour ne pas réussir à s'enfuir sur le champ ?

John plie son genou gauche et appuie son pied contre le mur. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et le col de sa chemise est déboutonné, contrairement à son habitude. Cette nonchalance qui se dégage de lui n'est-elle le fruit que de sa lassitude ?

« Tu sais à quoi je pense quand je suis fatigué comme ça ?

\- Non… »

John le regarde en souriant. Il penche un peu la tête. Cet entêtement naïf à se croire toujours surprenant est presque touchant.

« Je pense que j'aimerais bien partir en vacances. »

Ah !

« C'est une bonne idée. Partez quelques jours, toi et Rosie. Allez quelque part au soleil. »

John ne se défait pas de son petit sourire en coin.

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Je parle de partir en vacances avec toi. Tu as l'air aussi crevé que moi, tu sais ? »

Oh ! Pas si prévisible que ça, finalement.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai jamais beaucoup dormi et je risque d'être plus une charge qu'autre chose. Et la perspective d'être une larve sur une plage ne m'enthousiasme pas franchement. Je n'aime pas le soleil.

\- Pas une plage, non… une ville plutôt, en Europe. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Rome. Se promener, tu vois, changer d'air, se laisser porter par ses envies, n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de se balader le nez au vent.

\- Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

\- Tu le fais tout le temps ici.

\- C'est ma ville, je la connais par cœur.

\- Justement. Et si tu essayais ailleurs ? Tu es assez casanier finalement.

\- Et si je m'ennuie ? Je vais être insupportable.

\- Et si tu ne t'ennuyais pas ? »

John repose son pied sur le sol et son corps se tend un peu vers l'avant, inclinaison charmante et persuasive.

Il est illusoire de penser que John est transparent. Cette transparence hypothétique, qu'il présente comme une carte de visite, toute en sincère cordialité, est un leurre. Il vous accueille, les bras ouverts, vous croyez l'avoir sondé, tout paraît si clairement exposé, et puis vous vous retournez et vous réalisez que vous venez de traverser un rideau de fumée. Il ne vous a montré que ce qu'il voulait bien vous montrer. Vous étiez convaincu de l'avoir manipulé, et c'est lui qui vous a conduit dans la direction qu'il souhaitait.

« Allez Sherlock ! Je m'occupe de tout, tu n'auras rien à faire »

En fait, John Watson n'est pas un homme. John Watson est un cobra. Mycroft devrait le recruter, il réussirait à faire craquer même les plus endurcis.

« A tes risques et périls alors ?

\- J'en prends toute la responsabilité »

John sourit, encore. C'est de l'orgueil pur et c'est profondément irritant.

Sur le pas de la porte, ils se serrent enfin la main.

« Rome ? demande-t-il.

\- Rome » confirme John, en retenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il récupère sa main et la fourre dans sa poche. Son émoi, particulièrement puéril parfois, lui fait honte.

« Tu vas rentrer à pied ? s'inquiète John.

\- Je trouverai un taxi un peu plus loin. Tu habites un quartier trop résidentiel pour y croiser qui que ce soit.

\- Oui, c'est mortel ici.

\- Tu n'es pas encore mort pourtant.

\- J'ai un secret. Pour rester en vie. »

Ne lui demande pas, ne lui demande pas ! Prends tes cliques et tes claques et tire-toi ! Il va encore dire une de ces choses qui te donnent l'impression d'avoir sniffé une ligne de coke, tu vas planer une partie de la nuit et demain le réveil n'en sera que plus rude.

« Rosie ?

\- Oui Rosie, bien sûr, Rosie. Et toi aussi. »

Voilà, voilà… Il renifle. Est-ce que tout le monde voit bien la poudre blanche qui lui reste sur le bout du nez ?

« A demain John.

\- A demain Sherlock. »

Dans la rue qu'éclairent des lampadaires trop nombreux, pourquoi dépenser l'argent public à éclairer ainsi des endroits où plus personne ne circule après 23 heures, alors que certaines ruelles du centre où fourmille une faune peu fréquentable, ressemblent à des coupe-gorges ? il relève le col de son manteau. Tout ceci est une très mauvaise idée, ces vacances avec John, et il se blâme d'avoir cédé trop vite. A une époque lointaine, il traçait sa route sans se soucier des éventuels mécontents. Rien ne l'aurait fait dévier, il faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Même John d'ailleurs, combien de fois l'a-t-il déçu ou blessé ? C'était des accrocs au contrat, sans gravité apparente, puisque John finissait toujours par revenir. Douloureusement fier encore, il prenait ses décisions seul, laissant aux autres le soin de gérer les dégâts. Ça n'était pas sa faute si les autres mettaient du sentiment là où lui ne voyait que de la rationalité, il a eu parfois des choix difficiles à faire, partir puis revenir, mais il l'a fait parce qu'il devait le faire.

Il frissonne.

Il se ment. A quoi bon se mentir et qui veut-il tromper ? Piètre consolation que de ressasser sa belle inflexibilité passée qui, et c'est étrange, ne lui paraît plus aussi glorieuse désormais. Sa dernière faute, ultime et irrémédiable faute, causée par un abus d'arrogance, et qui avait-il voulu éblouir ou plutôt rassurer si ce n'était lui-même en humiliant ainsi cette vieille et insignifiante femme, Vivian Norbury ? ce crime injustifiable corrompt et contamine tous ses actes passés. Chacun d'eux, placés sous le faisceau puissant et scialytique de sa mémoire, à laquelle s'adjoint, mauvaise et intransigeante, sa culpabilité, est examiné et, se refusant toute indulgence, il ne voit que motivations égoïstes et fatuité détestable. Moins miséricordieux qu'un dieu auquel il ne croit pas, il ne s'accorde aucun pardon, moins magnanime qu'un juge, il ne s'accorde aucune circonstance atténuante. Bien sûr, John l'a absous, mais trop rapidement, car John est trop bon, et cette rémission, donnée sans autre forme de procès, lui paraît injuste. La peine, pour être libératrice, ne doit-elle pas être proportionnelle à la faute ? Il eût préféré être honnis et détesté davantage, mais ce n'avait pas été pas le dernier vœu de Mary.

Quand il s'imagine encore ne mériter que des coups, John l'invite en vacances. Que peut-il répondre à ça, à part oui ? Et se faire la promesse d'être le plus aimable des compagnons.

Il est trop tôt pour rentrer à Baker Street et de toute façon, il ne dormira pas.

Il hèle un taxi. Londres, dans sa grande générosité, saura lui offrir encore cette nuit quelques distractions.

* * *

.

* * *

Une petite review?

La suite dans une dizaine de jours...


	2. Partir

Hello les gens,

Merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà mis cette fic dans leurs favoris (comme ça direct dès le premier chapitre), et merci aussi à celles qui ont décidé de me suivre.

Une mention spéciale à Yataah (ma petite chérie et tu me pardonneras cette familiarité), Mimi Kitsune (dont la lecture aiguisée me flatte) et à I am Pearll ("Ma chère...").

Bonne lecture!

... Oh John...

* * *

.

* * *

Il aurait dû le savoir que ça allait le reprendre. Oh oui, il aurait dû le savoir !

Quand un feu est éteint par la présence d'un contre-feu alors, si le contre-feu disparaît, pour toujours, le feu reprend. C'est immanquable. Surtout si vous fréquentez le pyromane tous les jours que dieu fait. Un pyromane inconscient qui ne se retourne pas et qui allume dans son sillage un incendie dont il ignore l'ampleur.

La première fois que ça l'avait repris, c'était presque par inadvertance, comme une vieille habitude surgie de nulle part. Il avait ouvert la porte du 221 B, il en a gardé les clés bien qu'il n'y habite plus alors que Sherlock, lui, n'a pas les clés de sa maison, il avait ouvert la porte et il l'avait laissé passer devant lui. C'était en plein été, Sherlock ne portait pas son manteau. « Il a quand même un beau cul… » avait-il pensé en le regardant s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Il ne s'était pas alarmé. Appréciation fugace d'une courbure aguichante. Il faisait beau et ils venaient de résoudre une affaire difficile, dangereuse comme il les aime, une sombre affaire d'extorsion de fonds entre des banquiers peu scrupuleux et des malfrats très susceptibles. Sherlock semblait heureux, ravi d'avoir mis au pilori, sur un pied d'égalité, les pigeons et les escrocs. Lestrade leur avait mis une grande tape dans le dos, enchanté lui aussi de mettre pour une fois derrière les barreaux uniquement des puissants, persuadés les uns et les autres d'être plus méchants et roublards que leurs adversaires. Pas de victimes sur ce coup-là, que des coupables qui avaient joué à qui-perd-gagne, et tout le monde avait perdu parce que Sherlock était sur leur chemin.

Et donc, tout à la joie de leur victoire éclatante, il avait trébuché sur le pas de la porte. Mentalement trébuché. C'était la faute de Sherlock après tout ! Pourquoi cet homme s'obstinait-il à ne porter que des pantalons dont on n'aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient taillés à même sa peau et pourquoi son maintien naturel n'était-il qu'une cambrure affolante ? Mais le mal était fait et l'effacer d'un clignement de paupières avait été inutile.

La deuxième fois, il s'était penché un peu trop au-dessus de l'épaule de Sherlock. « Regarde John, il a mordu à l'hameçon », ils pistaient un prédateur sexuel qui chassait sur internet et dont les proies avaient toutes moins de quatorze ans. Ils avaient pensé tous les deux à Rosie et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. « Il faut qu'on l'attrape celui-là, Sherlock » et Sherlock l'avait regardé avec un air déterminé et tout à fait effrayant, qui ne l'avait pas effrayé pourtant mais qui l'avait rassuré : sur la même longueur d'onde… Alors Sherlock avait créé un avatar : adorable rouquine de treize ans passionnée d'équitation et fan absolue de Docteur Who. Ils avaient patienté et ses poings lui faisaient mal tant il les serrait, attendant de les abattre sur la face de cet odieux personnage. Fébriles ensemble d'avoir enfin ferré celui qui se croyait chasseur alors qu'il était chassé, ils s'étaient précipités sur l'ordinateur quand la messagerie avait sonné. Inapproprié, c'était inapproprié de respirer ainsi à plein nez le parfum qui émanait des cheveux de Sherlock. Et plutôt que de se morigéner et de se concentrer sur ce qui requérait toute son attention, il avait réitéré son reniflement. Une odeur qui n'était ni douce ni sucrée, une odeur de vent et d'embruns, la fraîcheur d'un corps non bridé, la définition parfaite de ce qui ne devrait pas l'attirer et qui pourtant l'aimante et l'enivre, joyeux par-delà l'envie qu'une telle chose pût exister : un être libre et puissant qui occupe le monde. Voilà, il était piégé comme un rat et aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

La troisième fois, il l'avait vue venir et l'avait acceptée, murmurant pour lui-même un doux consentement. Sentiment de déjà-vu après tout, la surprise en moins, la gravité en plus.

Sherlock était chez lui, à la maison, et il était venu pour aider en ce dimanche après-midi. Enfin, aider étant un bien grand mot au sujet de Sherlock quand il s'agit de travaux manuels, disons qu'il était là en soutien moral. Il en avait eu assez du bleu vieillot de sa cuisine que Mary avait voulu repeindre dès qu'ils avaient acheté la maison, mais ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le temps, alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et acheté deux pots de « ocre jaune satin » avait dit le vendeur du magasin de bricolage, « un peu trop agressif » avait critiqué Sherlock en découvrant la couleur, mais c'était la couleur préférée de Mary donc ça serait du jaune partout sur les murs de la cuisine. Sherlock n'avait même pas fait semblant de tremper un rouleau dans le bac, d'ailleurs il avait été évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de peindre puisqu'il était habillé comme d'habitude : pantalon noir, chemise prune et chaussures en cuir sur lesquelles il aurait été inconcevable de faire tomber une seule goutte de peinture. Mais sa présence s'était révélée inestimable finalement, Rosie du haut de ses quatre ans ne tolérant pas que son père ne pût pas s'occuper d'elle une après-midi entière. Ça avait été une bonne après-midi, lui se débrouillant comme il pouvait avec ses pinceaux et ses pots de peinture, crachant quelques « nom de dieu ! » quand les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait prévu, Sherlock s'occupant de Rosie au salon.

Peindre s'avère être une activité reposante qui vous donne l'occasion de réfléchir. Gestes répétitifs qui permettent à votre esprit de vagabonder. Il avait tendu l'oreille et jeté des coups d'œil vers le salon : Sherlock, dont le corps long et souple avait affronté les pires dangers, chaussures abandonnées depuis longtemps et traînant sous la table basse, s'était soumis bien volontiers aux caprices de Rosie.

« On dirait que je suis la reine des pirates et que toi tu fais exactement ce que je veux.

\- Et ton père c'est qui ?

\- Papa ? c'est le roi des méchants mais il habite dans un pays très lointain. Il veut m'enlever et toi tu me défends. »

Le canapé était devenu un vaisseau à trois mâts, Sherlock avait expliqué quelques principes essentiels sur la navigation que Rosie avait écoutés, bouche ouverte puis elle avait dit « On s'en fiche des vents et tout ça, parce que notre bateau il peut voler aussi. » Ce à quoi Sherlock avait répondu « D'accord, il vole aussi », le bateau s'était effectivement envolé et l'histoire qu'ils se racontaient avait pris la tangente, l'imagination de l'un, pour une fois décorsetée et ignorant sciemment les contingences, dialoguant sans fin avec l'imagination de l'autre, dans laquelle l'âge n'avait pas encore mis de censure.

Il avait entendu les murmures de deux comploteurs préparant un plan d'attaque, les rires de sa fille quand Sherlock prenait une grosse voix pour se faire méchant, les acquiescements attendris de Sherlock à tout ce que pouvait dire Rosie, d'autant plus attendris que les propos de Rosie étaient absurdes et incohérents. Et il avait vu sa fille grimper sans gêne sur les épaules de Sherlock, l'escalader comme s'il avait été un géant qu'elle aurait dompté, et lui se rapetisser pour elle, baissant la tête quand elle lui en donnait l'ordre. Ils avaient accumulé, cachés sous les coussins comme des trésors, des objets hasardeux, glanés dans la maison : la petite radio portative de la salle de bain « pour écouter des chansons quand on s'ennuie », une danseuse en porcelaine, cadeau de madame Hudson pour décorer la chambre de Rosie, des crayons de couleur qui s'étaient transformés en flèches. Sherlock enfant, boucles brunes et frimousse au vent, bicorne vissé sur la tête et sabre en bois, réapparaissait dans son salon et rencontrait par-delà le temps une nouvelle amie. Cette image, délicate et précieuse, et qu'une remarque aurait pu briser, lui avait fait suspendre ses gestes et il avait souri, comme un imbécile heureux, au mur jaune et bleu en face de lui.

En fin d'après-midi, l'homme et l'enfant étaient sortis « pour aérer Rosie malgré la pluie », mais s'aère-t-on vraiment en prenant un taxi pour se rendre au restaurant chinois le plus proche ? ils étaient revenus avec une quantité impressionnante de nems et de riz cantonais parce que Rosie adore les nems et le riz cantonais, « il t'en restera pour demain » avait justifié Sherlock devant ses sourcils circonspects et le détective avait tenté d'enseigner à Rosie l'art de manger élégamment avec des baguettes. Mais Rosie manquait de dextérité,

« Tous les petits chinois le font pourtant.

\- Je ne suis pas chinoise, je suis anglaise. »

Et elle était venue à la cuisine pour prendre une cuillère.

« Et de toute façon, les nems ça se mange avec les doigts. »

Plus tard, harassé et satisfait du travail accompli, le jaune rendait très bien dans la cuisine, il s'était assis en face d'eux, une bière bien méritée à la main. Ils mangeaient, tous les deux accroupis devant la table basse, en regardant des dessins animés à la télévision.

« C'est complétement idiot, avait jugé Sherlock.

\- Mais non… et moi j'aime bien alors on regarde ça.

\- John, tu as faim ? Sers-toi, Rosie a voulu en commander pour un régiment.

\- Je vois ça… On attend du monde ?

\- Personne, que nous trois. Mais Rosie avait très, très faim. »

Oui, que nous trois… Il avait observé son ami, ses yeux vifs et clairs, son sourire léger, ses cheveux en désordre tant Rosie y avait passé ses mains dans l'après-midi, son visage gai et qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis longtemps. Les enfants sont des magiciens et tout le monde semble l'ignorer, c'est aberrant.

Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Sherlock, une envie calme et assurée, la meilleure chose qu'il aurait dû faire à ce moment-là, parce que Sherlock était beau et doux et que c'était si simple et si évident. Aussi simple et évident que de s'approcher de lui, de saisir son menton d'une main tendre mais sûre, de chuchoter son prénom « Sherlock… » comme une demande, en ne craignant pas qu'il se refuse et se détourne, de prendre ses lèvres, sans brusquerie ni empressement, sans penser à plus tard. Se laisser guider par l'absolue certitude que c'est quelque chose qu'ils veulent tous les deux et qu'il était temps enfin de confirmer.

A la place, il avait soufflé un soupir las, qui pouvait tout aussi bien passer pour celui d'un travailleur fatigué mais content, et il avait pris sur la table basse une boîte de riz et quelques nems.

Il attache son vélo à la grille du 221 B, bientôt la chaîne et le cadenas seront plus lourds que l'engin qu'ils protègent mais il en a assez de se faire régulièrement voler son moyen de transport. « Retire la selle, a suggéré plusieurs fois Sherlock, personne ne volera un vélo qui n'a pas de selle, ou prends un taxi. » Certes, mais qui prendrait au sérieux un type qui se balade avec une selle de vélo dans sa poche ?

Il pousse la porte noire et s'avance dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte vitrée de la petite cuisine de madame Hudson. La vieille dame, encore en robe de chambre couleur parme, boit son thé matinal, penchée sur ses mots croisés.

« Oh John ! Bonjour mon garçon, tu vas bien ? Et comment va Rosie ? Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » l'accueille-t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'entête à toujours les appeler, l'un et l'autre, lui et Sherlock, « mes garçons ». Il comprend que cela soit une marque d'affection et qu'ils constituent d'une certaine façon sa seule famille. Elle a une sœur, qui habite à l'extérieur de Londres, des neveux et des nièces, qui ne viennent pas souvent la voir. La vie ne lui a pas donné d'enfant, et toute la tendresse et l'attention dont cette femme est capable, elle les a reportées sur eux deux, les deux hommes qu'elle voit quotidiennement. Cette femme est une perle, toujours disponible, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire sans elle à certains moments de sa vie, il regrette parfois que sa propre mère n'ait pas été aussi généreuse, surtout à l'égard d'Harriet mais ces mots qu'elle dit « mes garçons » et qu'il accepte bien volontiers finalement quand ils viennent d'elle, lui en rappellent d'autres, qui le dérangent davantage.

« Les garçons de Baker Street » avait dit Mary, testament posthume et feuille de route dont la simplicité descriptive faisait la solidité. Simplicité et solidité nécessaires au début, quand il s'était agi de se relever et de continuer à avancer. Se limiter à ça et se conformer à cette image un peu désuète, trop lisse mais confortable, avait été un cap facile à tenir. Se réveiller chaque matin en se disant « qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », conscient que ces questions ne portaient pas exclusivement sur le programme de sa journée à venir, puis s'ébrouer et penser au travail, aux enquêtes, au blog, à Rosie, avaient rempli les jours, les semaines, les mois. Les années. Un pas après l'autre… Sherlock n'avait pas lésiné sur les effets, créateur prolixe d'un spectacle continu, pensé et conçu uniquement pour lui, enchaînant les affaires, certaines parfois sans le moindre intérêt, à la limite des chiens écrasés, « on ne va pas accepter ça tout de même, ça mérite à peine un trois, c'est humiliant pour toi » lui arrivait-il de dire dans un sursaut de dignité, « pourquoi pas ? si ça m'amuse… » répondait Sherlock, mauvais menteur au regard incertain. S'étourdir tous les deux pour ne pas perdre pied, le vertige, remède paradoxale, qui lui avait permis de se redresser et de se tenir debout. Ils s'étaient contentés d'avancer, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, mais pas trop près, repoussant la survenue d'une intimité troublante, protégés par le fait qu'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble, renouvelant chaque jour cet accord tacite : « reste avec moi » demandait Sherlock, « éblouis-moi » répondait-il.

Jusqu'à ce jour où, ne le réalisant pas vraiment puis le réalisant vraiment, et cette réalisation avait pincé son cœur, presque déçu de ne pas persister davantage dans son chagrin, mais trois ans c'est long pour pleurer, surtout quand votre meilleur ami entretient pour vous une valse tourbillonnante qui ne vous laisse aucun répit, jusqu'à ce jour donc, où sa main n'avait plus cherché machinalement un corps endormi à ses côtés, une main qui ne s'était plus lamentée de ne trouver que du vide dans l'autre moitié du lit, amante experte d'un corps aux lignes connues et parcourues tant et tant de fois mais disparu désormais et dont le souvenir éclaire sa mémoire, petite flamme tenace, semblable aux cierges qu'on allume dans les églises, mais dont le feu à la brûlure autrefois mordante s'était définitivement éteint. Il avait ouvert les yeux, s'étalant dans toute la largeur du lit. Il était veuf et il avait envie de vivre.

Il prend le temps de s'assoir à côté de madame Hudson qui a tiré une chaise pour lui et qui, sans attendre sa réponse, lui verse déjà une tasse de thé.

« Je vais bien madame Hudson et Rosie va bien aussi. Elle grandit trop vite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Ah les enfants ! Il faut en profiter, John. Un maximum…Un jour, ils s'en vont et on se dit qu'on n'a pas vu le temps passer. C'est ce que me dit tout le temps ma sœur. T'ai-je dit qu'elle aura bientôt un quatrième petit-fils ? C'est prévu pour septembre. Ma sœur, grand-mère ! alors qu'à quinze ans, elle rêvait de faire le tour du monde. Maintenant, elle passe ses journées à faire des confitures. Et moi…

\- Oui et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle pose une main sur son bras, enchantée qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il n'y a rien de plus facile que de faire plaisir à cette femme. Un peu d'attention et d'affection sincère et vous l'entendrez chantonner toute la journée.

« Mais je vais bien, je vais parfaitement bien. Ma hanche comme d'habitude, tu sais… »

Elle se tapote le flanc en souriant.

« Il va falloir y passer madame Hudson. C'est une opération bégnine maintenant et je connais de très bons chirurgiens, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je serai là pour vous accompagner.

\- Oh je sais, John, je sais et je te fais entièrement confiance mais tant que ça tient, ça tient… »

Elle se lève en sautillant presque pour prendre derrière elle quelques biscuits qu'elle tient toujours en réserve, pour Sherlock ou pour Rosie.

« Sherlock est là ? » demande-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le rebord de la vieille porcelaine.

« Bah comment savoir ! Tu sais comment il est… Parfois il me réveille à trois heures du matin avec son foutu violon et parfois je ne l'entends pas pendant deux jours de suite. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il fait… Il t'a demandé de venir ?

\- Oui, hier soir. Pour une nouvelle affaire… »

Elle se tourne vers lui et se penche en avant.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air fatigué ? Ça fait un moment que je lui dis d'en faire un peu moins, il sort souvent et il ne dort pas beaucoup mais il s'en fiche, il ne m'écoute pas. »

Elle fronce les sourcils puis agite une main : Sherlock est Sherlock… Mais lui aussi s'inquiète. C'est assez subtil et il faut connaître Sherlock d'assez près pour y être sensible car il a pour lui-même l'élégance de n'en rien laisser paraître. Ce sont ses épaules qui se redressent dans un sursaut de fierté alors qu'elles voudraient s'affaisser, ce sont ses yeux, tourmaline verte ou quartz scintillant selon la lumière, qui se font plus perçants alors qu'ils voudraient se fermer sous le poids du tourment, ce sont ses mains qui accentuent leur exubérance alors qu'elles voudraient s'apaiser, c'est tout son corps enfin, noyau d'énergie insatiable qui s'agite et s'épuise pour ne pas affronter l'obsession qui le ronge. En bon médecin, il sait que plus la fièvre est élevée, plus l'infection est grave. Si le travail, maëlstrom incessant, l'a guéri lui de son chagrin, il n'en est rien de Sherlock qui, abusant de ce stimulant délétère, s'enivre pour s'oublier.

Il est temps peut-être d'user d'une autorité dont il est seul dépositaire pour obliger le malade au repos.

« Je monte » dit-il après avoir vidé sa tasse.

« Oui, vas-y, vas le voir… dis, c'est toujours d'accord pour dimanche ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous amènerai Rosie pour midi. Elle vous a préparé un cadeau mais chut, c'est un secret… »

« Les garçons de Baker Street » résonne dans les escaliers. C'est étouffant. Costume qu'il fut aisé d'enfiler et qui plaît aux médias, image à la neutralité bienveillante et terne mais qui les fige et les contraint. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils sont, ils n'ont jamais été comme ça. Ils sont un peu plus, beaucoup plus et bien autre chose.

Comme d'habitude, la porte qui donne sur le palier est ouverte. Coup de vent ou courant d'air, Sherlock vous glisse entre les doigts et ne craint pas les cambrioleurs.

« Sherlock… » appelle-t-il et le silence lui répond.

Dans la lumière grise du matin, l'appartement est froid. Il hésite, il n'est plus chez lui ici puis il entre. Il vient ici presque chaque jour et il s'est habitué à voir peu à peu réapparaître un désordre qu'il s'employait à ranger… avant. Livres, vieux journaux, dossiers d'affaires classées mais non résolues, soutirés à un Lestrade laxiste, s'éparpillent à même le sol, restes de repas à peine entamés et tasses de thé où se fait une joie de pousser une moisissure verdâtre, mycètes prolifiques, sont abandonnés sur les surfaces planes, collection hétéroclite d'objets sans nom, preuves matérielles dérobées sur les scènes de crime et jamais rendues, encombrent les meubles. Sur la table basse, s'alignent des armes blanches, objets d'une étude prochaine sur la force et l'angle de pénétration du couteau dans la chair. Amoncellement compulsif qui trahit l'affliction d'une âme qui ne veut pas jeter pour ne pas voir le vide.

Alors, refoulant un réflexe qui vient de loin, il ne range pas et s'assoit dans son fauteuil. En face de lui, le fauteuil de Sherlock est un interlocuteur conciliant et muet.

« Où es-tu ? » dit-il tout bas.

Il le sait. Depuis longtemps. Qu'il est aimé. Et lui aussi, il aime. De nouveau. C'est un phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres, profitant d'un autre amour défunt pour refaire son nid et l'image, même si elle le fait sourire, lui convient. Il serait superflu de se réciter la liste des indices dont il dispose, liste délicate à la beauté fragile et qu'il manipulait avec précaution par le passé, pas toujours sûr de ce qu'il devait y inscrire, mais n'aurait-elle contenu qu'un seul item, cela aurait été suffisant tant tout le reste, tout ce qu'ils ne se sont jamais dit, avait la pureté d'un diamant rare et insolite, échoué sur un tas de charbon. Quand vous êtes au fond de la mine, à peine éclairé par la faible lueur de votre lampe frontale et que votre rivelaine décroche miraculeusement du noir de la roche un diamant aussi sale soit-il, vous ne vous perdez pas en conjectures inutiles, vous savez ce que vous avez trouvé.

« Où es-tu ? » répète-t-il. Et comment vais-je t'attraper ?

« Il s'éteint » avait dit Mycroft en croisant les jambes. C'était d'une incongruité totale de voir dans sa cuisine Mycroft assis sur le bord de sa chaise, tripotant avec une gêne évidente l'anse de son mug. Mais le regard de cet homme, qui n'est plus à une contradiction près, était clair et ferme.

« Je sais » avait-il répondu et lui non plus n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

Ils avaient au préalable échangé les banalités d'usage, introduction polie à une conversation qui s'annonçait plus grave, « comment va Rosie ? », « vous êtes bien installé ici… », « pas trop difficile à gérer ce Trump imbécile ? », « et ce brexit, c'est une belle connerie, non ? », qui les avaient mis plus mal à l'aise qu'en confiance.

« John, vous savez que je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire…

\- Je dirais plutôt que vous adorez la litote et que vous êtes passé maître dans l'art de manier l'implicite. »

Mycroft avait eu l'air blessé, une ombre passant sur son visage.

« Vous avez toujours une mauvaise opinion de moi.

\- Vous êtes un homme du secret, je n'aime pas les secrets. Et Sherlock non plus. »

Le pardon est une affaire compliquée et de toute façon, dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas à lui de l'accorder. La faute de Mycroft, point névralgique d'une passion fraternelle qui a construit l'aîné aussi sûrement que son déferlement assez peu contenu avait causé des dégâts irrémédiables sur le cadet, pèse encore entre les deux frères et Mycroft, éternel pénitent désormais, oscille constamment entre la revendication frondeuse, quand son frère l'agace trop, et la contrition muette, quand son frère souffre trop. Ecrasé par son seul désir de protéger Sherlock, l'incitant continuellement à refuser toute émotion, le blâmant sèchement quand il y cédait, Mycroft avait fait les mauvais choix. Il en paie le prix, expiant ad vitam eternam une erreur inexpiable. Au final, c'est assez cocasse : ayant encouragé toute sa vie Sherlock à ne pas s'impliquer, il figure la parfaite antithèse de son crédo, engagé corps et âme dans son amour fraternel.

« Au moins, ne m'ôtez pas la seule chose qu'il me reste : le soin que j'ai de lui »

Avait-ce été une prière ou une tentative de le manipuler ? Il avait hésité, sur le point d'éprouver un semblant de pitié.

« On voit où cela nous a conduits… » Mais il s'était assis, accordant un peu de temps et pas prêt encore à jeter l'aîné des Holmes dehors. De la pitié mais point trop n'en faut…

« Allez au but Mycroft et finissons-en. »

Il y a une chose que Mycroft ne connaîtra jamais, c'est la honte. Même au fond du trou, la tête recouverte de terre, agonisant sous les reproches, il vous regardera toujours avec dédain. Il lui arrive peut-être, car c'est un homme honnête après tout, de se tordre les mains ou de vider une bouteille de whisky de trente ans d'âge quand il est seul chez lui et que certains démons viennent le hanter, mais il ne vous fera jamais la joie de le voir flancher ou blêmir. Jamais vous ne verrez son regard vaciller, empli de cette terreur dégradante et mortifère, celle qui avait envahi les yeux de Sherlock, terrassé par les coups de John à la morgue de Smith, et dont le seul cri n'avait pas été un appel à la clémence mais un assentiment soumis : « frappe-moi encore bien que je ne mérite même pas tes coups… »

Honte indicible de l'un à qui tout, déjà, a été pardonné et qui pourtant continue à se flageller, fierté injustifiée de l'autre, qui a reconnu ses torts mais ne se mettra jamais à genoux. Frères dans les pires excès, tirant chacun sur les extrémités de la même corde.

Se raidissant sur sa chaise, Mycroft, sur la défensive, avait repris.

« Ecoutez John, je suis là pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Et pour une fois, vous pouvez me croire… »

Il avait tiqué, dubitatif et Mycroft avait levé les sourcils en une mimique offusquée.

« Vous pouvez me croire, je vous assure… Pour une fois, je suis persuadé de ne rien pouvoir faire et cela me mine…

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas venu chez moi pour vous plaindre de votre impuissance, Mycroft et je ne pense pas être capable de vous prêter une épaule compatissante pour épancher vos pleurs. »

Mycroft avait souri, préférant l'agressivité ironique à une quelconque sympathie.

« Vous êtes bien le dernier dans les bras duquel j'irais pleurer, John, si je devais pleurer un jour bien entendu. Non, et je me répète, je suis là pour lui. Il ne va pas bien… »

Et là-dessus, il avait été obligé d'être d'accord avec l'aîné des Holmes.

« Oui, il ne va pas bien… Que voulez-vous Mycroft ? Exactement ? »

Ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de laisser entrer Mycroft chez lui et cela, il en était certain, allait mal finir.

« J'attends de savoir ce que vous comptez faire pour qu'il aille mieux. »

Voilà, on y était. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fait-il régulièrement entorse à la seule règle qui vaille : ne pas s'allier à cet homme, d'une quelconque façon, même s'il vient vous voir la bouche en cœur et le cœur sur la main.

« Ce que je compte faire ? Ce que je compte faire ? Vous croyez-vous en position de demander des comptes Mycroft ? Vraiment ? »

Mycroft avait relevé le menton, à la limite de la provocation. C'est dans l'épreuve et dans l'urgence que le talent de l'aîné des Holmes s'exprime le mieux et son culot impose alors le respect.

« John, vous prenez le différend…

\- Le différend ?

\- Oui…bon… ce que j'ai fait et que je regrette amèrement, vous le prenez trop à cœur pour que… »

Il avait plaqué ses mains sur la table, ce geste brutal avait interrompu Mycroft, et il avait inspiré bruyamment par le nez. Calme-toi, calme-toi, cet homme ne mérite pas de faire monter ta tension, même d'un dixième !

Mycroft avait eu l'air positivement étonné qu'il pût s'énerver aussi vite.

« Ecoutez Mycroft, je suis un homme poli et bien élevé alors je vais vous le dire de manière polie et bien élevée : ce qu'il y a entre votre frère et vous, cela vous regarde, et ce qu'il y a entre votre frère et moi, quoi que ce soit, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Et déjà, il avait su qu'il en avait trop dit. Les frères Holmes sont très forts à ça : décortiquer vos propos et vous mettre sous le nez, comme on étale une carte devant un imbécile qui ne sait pas se déplacer dans un lieu qu'il parcourt pourtant chaque jour, le sens profond de vos paroles, pointant pour vous d'un doigt dédaigneux les sous-entendus ou les lapsus que vous avez prononcés instinctivement.

« Donc vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose… »

L'attaque étant la meilleure des défenses, et un ancien militaire oublie rarement qu'il est préférable d'envoyer une rafale sans attendre la fin de celle de son ennemi, il avait levé une main sévère, ordonnant le silence.

« Non. Mycroft. Juste non. Stop. »

Puis il avait baissé le ton, cherchant au fond de sa gorge les mots qui auraient pu les calmer tous les deux.

« Lâchez-le, voulez-vous ? Juste, lâchez-le… Il a plus de quarante ans maintenant, il n'est plus une enfant immature qui a besoin d'un tuteur pour pousser droit. Vous n'êtes plus son tuteur. Je ne suis pas son tuteur, et je ne veux pas d'ailleurs. Il y a des décisions qu'il doit prendre seul… et vous n'y pouvez rien et moi non plus. »

Il n'est pas convaincu que son impuissance à lui face à l'état de Sherlock soit si patente, il est même foncièrement convaincu du contraire. Il en fait une affaire personnelle, c'est son histoire aussi. Comment se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas aussi son histoire ? Cet homme, qui l'aime et qui souffre, et à qui il doit tout, le pire comme le meilleur, et il n'est pas question de faire abstraction du pire, mais le bien et le mal se mélangent, cet homme, oui, à qui il doit vraiment tout et à qui il est enfin temps de rendre, comment pourrait-il s'en écarter et ne pas reconnaître, sans trembler, que la douleur qui l'afflige, l'atteint lui, jusqu'à l'os ?

Il entend les pas dans les escaliers, des pas mornes et traînants, et pourtant, quand Sherlock entre, il sursaute. Le manteau lui paraît vieux et usé, la chemise est sale, le pantalon est froissé, les boucles, d'habitude brillantes et savamment décoiffées, sont ternes et aplaties, la barbe assombrit et salit le visage pâle. Et pourtant, malgré la fatigue qu'il peut lire sur ses traits et l'état désolant de sa tenue, Sherlock ne sera jamais de ces êtres dont la tristesse vous apitoie et que vous fuyez par crainte d'être contaminé. Croire que cet homme agisse en suivant de quelconques princeps d'éducation qui nous enseignent à ne pas importuner autrui avec nos états d'âme est une erreur car il n'a que faire d'autrui. Sa politesse, si ce mot a un sens le concernant, n'est pas une inclination altruiste, elle est l'expression d'une exigence intime qui fait de lui tour à tour le juge et l'inculpé. Un juge sévère qui ne se prive d'aucun sarcasme, un inculpé soumis qui ne se cherche pas d'excuse. Et ce procès à huis clos, dont la pitié, faiblesse inacceptable, est bannie, plutôt que d'être un étouffoir, allume des feux dévastateurs.

« Il s'éteint » avait dit Mycroft, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. D'ailleurs cela devrait être un principe de vie dont la justesse a été maintes fois démontrée : Mycroft a toujours tort. Non, Sherlock ne s'éteint pas. Il se consume.

Cette âme, noire ou lumineuse, selon les chemins qu'elle emprunte et où les autres ne s'engagent pas par manque de courage, brûle, incandescente.

« Oh John ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? »

Il se lève et lui sourit. Un sourire hésitant, il le sait, où la bonté le partage à l'envie. Bonté pour ce corps dont l'épuisement et le désespoir sont flagrants et qu'il voudrait soulager. Envie de ce corps, dont le désespoir paradoxalement augmente la puissance. Car Sherlock, aussi misérable puisse-t-il paraître, conserve, et il n'est pas possible qu'il en soit autrement, son allure d'animal sauvage, comme un fauve acculé par le danger n'exprime plus rien que l'essence de sa nature profonde. Il ne devrait pas, non, il ne devrait pas. Avoir autant envie de lui, surtout en cet instant où seules la compassion et l'amitié seraient de mise.

« Dix minutes, à peine. J'ai discuté un peu avec Martha… T'étais où ?

\- Je traînais.

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- La nuit offre de belles opportunités pour qui veut les saisir. »

Le manteau est abandonné sur le canapé. Sherlock allume son ordinateur, consulte ses mails.

« Quelles opportunités ?

\- Double homicide, vraiment horrible, carotides tranchées sans le moindre soin, un travail de malpropre, dans une pharmacie sur Chaplin Road, les deux propriétaires. Tu n'en as pas entendu parler aux infos du matin ?

\- Si si, vaguement. C'est Greg qui t'a appelé ?

\- Non, je passais par là. Le hasard… »

Sherlock relève la tête. Il titube, un peu, et s'appuie d'une main sur le bord du bureau.

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler…

\- La nuit ? Et qui aurait gardé Rosie ? »

Oui, bien sûr, Rosie… Sherlock s'avance, John ne s'écarte pas et sert furtivement plusieurs fois son poing. Sa main ne tremble pas.

Au milieu du salon, imprudemment, Sherlock le frôle. John inspire. L'odeur de la nuit et de la course, l'amertume de la sueur. Cela pourrait être suffisant. Attraper son poignet pour le rapprocher un peu plus, empoigner sa nuque d'une main douce et autoritaire jusqu'à caler la tête brune dans le creux de son épaule, « viens là mon grand… », respirer avec lui pour lui apprendre qu'ils sont deux, lui dire tout bas « arrête de souffrir, tu as assez souffert », rassurer ce cœur douloureux qui persiste à se croire indigne, « tu es un idiot si tu ne vois pas que moi aussi je t'aime… », et dans cette étreinte, tout donner et tout gagner. Etre enfin celui qui tient la barre et pourtant, avec lui, se noyer.

Leurs regards se croisent et Sherlock s'éloigne.

« Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Et tu as trouvé qui s'était ? Cette nuit ? Qui a fait ça ?

\- Pas encore mais j'ai ma petite idée. On a voulu faire croire à un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné… Je penche pour le gendre. J'ai demandé à l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête de m'envoyer ses relevés de compte. Il est endetté jusqu'au cou. Un bel héritage, c'est mieux que d'être interdit bancaire… »

Sur les décombres fumants d'une humanité où lui s'entête encore à croire qu'il y a quelque chose à sauver, usant de son indulgence naturelle, Sherlock danse. Valse lente ou sautillante, rythmée par les méfaits des hommes et les fulgurances géniales d'un seul, valse hypnotique dont il ne peut s'extraire. S'il le fait, il tombe.

Mais maintenant, c'est assez. Maintenant, il est temps de dire au chef d'orchestre de poser sa baguette et à eux de reprendre leur souffle. Maintenant, il est temps de prendre Sherlock par le bras et de l'extraire du quadrille, parce que tant qu'il pourra danser, il n'écoutera pas. Un peu de répit, juste une peu de répit.

Dans le couloir qui mène à la salle de bain, Sherlock disparaît.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ce matin ?

\- Une requête de Lestrade. Un imbroglio assez compliqué avec l'ambassade de Russie. Il nous attend à neuf heures… »

La porte claque.

L'emmener loin, là il ne peut pas travailler…

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, bon, OK les filles... Je ne vais pas vous resservir le laïus sur le temps et les efforts que représente l'écriture d'une fic. Les situations, les phrases et les mots ne sortent pas si facilement de mon esprit mais vous vous en foutez et vous avez bien raison. Le plus important c'est le travail fini, et de toute façon je n'oserais jamais publier un truc dont je ne serais pas déjà satisfaite. Et je n'écrirais pas si cela ne me faisait pas déjà immensément plaisir.

Mais... mais :

 **La seule récompense possible pour mon labeur c'est VOUS et VOS REVIEWS.** Alors quand je vois que vous lisez, que vous favoritez, que vous mettez une alerte, et que vous ne me faîtes pas un petit coucou, cela me met un grand coup au moral. Vraiment, je vous assure, cette manque d'attention de votre part me rend réellement triste et je me dis : bon, vraiment, à quoi bon continuer...

J'ajouterais aussi que **le principe de ce site c'est la gratuité et le partage et l'une ne va pas sans l'autre**. Que ce soit en tant que lectrice ou en tant qu'auteure, j'ai rencontré ici de très belles personnes parce que j'ai osé entrer en communication. Donc, ne soyez pas timides, vous avez tout à y gagner!

Alors, sur ce chapitre, redonnez moi le sourire. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît...


	3. Les lunettes de soleil

Hello les gens,

Tout d'abord un grand merci à : Cordelia sur "It is what it is" ; Vera spurnes, Aerastelle, Chocolategirl, Gargouilles déguisée en guest sur "Posthume".

Poster des reviews alors qu'on ne peut pas recevoir de réponse, est un acte tellement gratuit et généreux qu'il ne peut être que salué.

Je ne parle pas un mot d'italien donc d'avance pardonnez mes erreurs et soyez assez aimables pour me les signaler!

(Jeune chasseresse à la prose si fine, sache que je pense à toi...)

* * *

.

* * *

 **Samedi.**

Le soleil.

Sec, éblouissant, impitoyable.

Le problème, c'est le soleil.

Le problème, _les problèmes,_ ça aurait pu être tout un tas de choses dont la liste est interminable.

Ça aurait pu être, en amont de tous ceux qui ont suivi, le refus catégorique de John d'affréter un jet privé, malgré la proposition affable de Mycroft, doucereux et désormais éternellement désolé Mycroft, sous le prétexte discutable que « non, ma fille ne prendra pas un avion privé, elle partira en vacances comme tout le monde ! ». Ça aurait pu être, conséquence prévisible de ce premier problème, de devoir faire la queue à l'enregistrement des bagages, une queue qui progressait à la vitesse d'un escargot vieillissant, de patienter deux heures dans le hall d'embarquement parmi une horde de touristes laids et bruyants, de faire encore une fois la queue avant de monter dans l'avion, de se plier en deux sur un siège placé de telle façon que l'espace qui le sépare du siège de devant ne permet pas d'allonger des jambes anormalement longues et aussi parce que « non, on ne va pas voyager en classe affaires », de réaliser que bien entendu, une fois en l'air, tous les portables basculent automatiquement en mode avion, de subir les applaudissements ridicules de plus de cent cinquante britanniques pour l'unique raison que le pilote a fait son job en atterrissant sans encombre à Fiumicino, de patienter encore devant le tapis roulant dans l'attente de récupérer leurs valises et ce, toujours mélangé à ses compatriotes dont il aurait fini par avoir honte.

Voilà, tout ceci, et Sherlock n'est même pas exhaustif, tout ceci aurait pu être un problème.

Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Absolument pas.

Car ces plaintes et ces caprices éventuels participent d'une image dépassée et fausse de lui. Son impatience et son agacement ne sont que les facettes convenues de sa personnalité, il aime croire qu'il est plus surprenant que ça, et il ne les laisse s'exprimer que si son entourage fait preuve d'une mauvaise fois obstinée. John et Rosie ne sont jamais de mauvaise foi.

En bon britannique qui se respecte, il a su se comporter avec discrétion et savoir-vivre pendant toute la durée du voyage. Il s'est autorisé quelques remarques désobligeantes à l'égard de certains de leurs compagnons fortuits de vol mais à voix basse et dont le but premier était d'amuser John et de le rassurer aussi, « Non, John, il n'y a pas de terroriste sur notre vol… ». Rosie avait pensé à se munir de livres de littérature enfantine qu'il s'était empressé de lui lire, modulant sa voix selon les personnages qu'il était censé incarner. Il se demande parfois, quand il fait ainsi la lecture à Rosie, si, à lui aussi, on a lu ce genre de livres. Sa mère lui affirme que oui mais il ne s'en souvient pas, images perdues d'une histoire, son histoire, qu'il tente de reconstituer. Blanc total sur les cinq premières années de sa vie. Rosie, dans son goût prononcé pour la répétition que ses quatre ans expliquent, avait exigé que le même conte lui fût lu plusieurs fois de suite : l'histoire d'un loup qui décide de devenir végétarien par amitié pour un cochon. Il n'avait pas manqué, par esprit de taquinerie, d'émettre quelques doutes.

« Je ne crois pas qu'un loup, aussi bien intentionné soit-il, puisse échapper ainsi à son instinct. »

Rosie avait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant sa bêtise.

« C'est un livre Sherlock… »

John avait souri, à moitié endormi à côté d'eux, et un peu crispé. John a un goût très modéré pour les voyages en avion et ce, malgré les explications techniques sur la portance et l'aérodynamisme qu'il se fait un devoir de lui donner à chaque embarquement.

« Tu peux bien me raconter tout ce que tu veux Sherlock, j'ai la trouille, c'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas. Rien ne m'ôtera de l'idée que voler, ça n'est pas naturel…

\- C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de ce voyage.

\- Je sais. Ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

Donc, entre personnes de bonne compagnie, tout s'est bien passé et Londres-Rome, ça n'est pas si long.

Le problème, l'unique problème, c'est le soleil et, à peine a-t-il franchi les portes automatiques de l'aéroport de Fiumicino, qu'il recule pour se mettre à l'abri. John, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, continue d'avancer en poussant devant lui le chariot où s'entassent leurs valises et il faut que Rosie tire sur la manche de son père pour qu'il revienne en arrière.

« Quoi ? » fait John à travers les vitres qui se sont refermées.

Le moment d'aveuglement est passé, ce voile blanc qui s'est posé sur sa rétine, recouvrant tout, s'estompe et Sherlock parvient à faire le point, en plissant les yeux. Il accepte de faire un pas en avant.

« Le soleil, John, il est trop fort… dit-il en plaçant une main devant ses yeux.

\- Ah ça ? C'est parce que tu as les yeux clairs. Tu vas t'y faire et le mieux c'est que tu fasses comme moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que tu mettes des lunettes de soleil. »

Et John sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il glisse sur son nez en un geste ostensible d'assurance et d'effronterie. Sherlock ne sait pas qui est Steve McQueen et encore moins ce que sont des lunettes Persol mais s'il l'avait su, peut-être se serait-il dit que le plus chic des acteurs américains venait de réapparaître devant lui. Non, Sherlock ne possède pas ce genre de références et même encore les aurait-il qu'il ne les utiliserait pas. Car tout en John, son corps et sa façon de se mouvoir, gestes empruntés ou assurés, tendre fragilité ou solidité confiante, tout en John est un gouffre, un abysse, dans lequel Sherlock n'est pas autorisé à tomber. Et cette irrémédiabilité, épaisseur compacte qui l'aspire et le hante, ne tolère aucune comparaison, les autres, tous les autres ne sont que des surfaces lisses, deux dimensions affreusement plates, sur lesquelles le regard de Sherlock glisse et ne s'accroche jamais. Alors la question n'est pas de savoir si John est plus ou moins beau avec ces machins aux reflets bleutés sur les yeux ou s'il ressemble plus ou moins à une vedette disparue il y a plus de trente ans, la question est : comment va faire Sherlock pour ne pas succomber un peu plus ? Parce que, et c'est une faiblesse honteuse, Sherlock juge que John est atrocement charmant en arborant sur son nez cet accessoire de mode. Son amour-propre est une carpette sur laquelle son addiction s'essuie les pieds.

« Tu n'en as jamais portées avant… » dit-il d'une voix neutre à défaut de la faire plus sèche.

« Non, tu as raison, je les ai achetées pour venir ici. Et puis… »

John sourit. Un sourire narquois qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

« Et puis ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Sherlock.

\- Et puis, j'avais envie d'être séduisant. »

Une femme, italienne, la quarantaine, pantalon fluide en lin et veste bien taillée, cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon que son voyage récent a un peu chiffonné, passe, se retourne et jette un regard appréciateur sur John. Troubles du comportement alimentaire persistant encore à quarante ans, c'est navrant, période dépressive pas si lointaine, divorce sanglant.

Sherlock se fait plus grand et la suit des yeux. Cela ne dure que l'espace d'un court instant.

« Tu l'es… apparemment.

\- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? » se réjouit John qui n'a pas pu manquer cet échange de regards mais dont l'attention, étonnamment, s'est déjà reportée sur Sherlock.

D'un geste emphatique quoiqu'assez las, puisqu'il faut toujours tout expliquer, Sherlock indique la femme de dos et qui s'éloigne.

« J'avais vu Sherlock mais ce n'est pas forcément l'avis de cette jeune dame qui m'importe le plus… »

\- Ah ? Et lequel alors ?

\- Le tien… »

Ah !

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi John persiste-t-il à dire ce genre de choses ? Et quelle approbation quémande-t-il encore ? Alors, oui, c'est vrai, John est bien habillé : pantalon en toile beige, chemise à carreaux blancs et bleus dont les deux derniers boutons sont négligemment défaits et qui rehausse la luminosité de ses yeux, veste bleue marine un peu cintrée, mocassins souples. Aurait-il enfin acquis quelques notions d'élégance ?

« Tu as fait des efforts vestimentaires ? » hasarde Sherlock.

John éclate de rire puis lance :

« Bien, on ne va pas rester devant cette porte… Et si tu nous trouvais un taxi ? »

Incertain, Sherlock obéit puis se retourne.

« Et comment on fait ça ?

\- Demander un taxi ?

\- Oui John. Demander un taxi. »

La question paraît irréelle et saugrenue, il en convient, tant cette action élémentaire est pour lui de l'ordre du réflexe quand ils sont à Londres. Mais ils ne sont pas à Londres.

« Comme tu fais d'habitude et ça n'est pas moi qui suis polyglotte. »

John se bat un peu avec le rebord du trottoir et les roulettes du chariot devenu plus lourd par le poids de Rosie qui a escaladé les valises et s'est perchée tout en haut.

Sherlock baisse les yeux, un peu confus.

« Je ne parle pas italien… »

Le chariot tangue et manque de se renverser par terre mais John, d'une poigne solide, le stabilise et d'un doigt sévère, indique à sa fille qu'il est préférable qu'elle marche.

« Tu ne … quoi ? Oh bordel ! Mais je croyais que tu…

\- Parlais italien ? Eh bien non… le français, le russe, l'arabe, le chinois, quelques mots d'espagnol, l'allemand aussi mais l'italien, non. »

John se masse le front au-dessus de ses oh-si-belles lunettes de soleil.

« Quand j'ai suggéré Rome pour partir en vacances, tu aurais pu me préciser…

\- Tu n'as pas suggéré. C'était ici ou rien et si je dois toujours présumer que tu vas te reposer sur moi… »

D'une main virevoltante, John évacue la fin de cette conversation qui ne mènera nulle part.

« Ok, Ok… Débrouille-toi… »

En arpentant le trottoir et avisant les taxis, cherchant parmi eux celui qui serait le plus à même de le comprendre, Sherlock se surprend à lever le menton, offrant son visage à la caresse piquante du soleil.

Finalement, la tâche n'est pas si ardue : devant tous les aéroports, les chauffeurs de taxi baragouinent toujours quelques mots d'anglais. Et celui-ci semble ravi de montrer ses compétences linguistiques en voulant prolonger la conversation une fois que John lui a indiqué l'adresse de leur location.

« Trastevere ?... Très joli… vous allez voir… Rome est une très belle ville, vous ne serez pas déçus. »

Caricature de l'italien typique, sans que cela puisse être involontaire, il porte autour du cou une chaîne en or, simili-or c'est évident, et une croix. Cet attirail religieux est visible puisque la chemise, plus si blanche en cette fin d'après-midi, auréoles de transpiration sous les bras et sauce-tomates sur la manchette droite, est suffisamment déboutonnée pour laisser entrevoir aussi une moquette pectorale qui pourrait dégoûter certaines âmes sensibles. Il se trouve que, malgré les apparences, Sherlock a une âme sensible et que, même s'il apprécie la virilité, il la préfère blonde et moins ostentatoire. La force tranquille plutôt que les rodomontades.

Accroché au rétroviseur, pendouille un chapelet aux gros grains que Rosie observe avec circonspection.

« C'est pour faire des prières » explique Sherlock en se penchant vers elle.

La retenue anglicane comprend difficilement l'extravagance catholique.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre et John lève sur lui un regard incrédule.

« Tu avais promis… » dit John sur le point de se fâcher.

« Je règle les dernières affaires en cours et j'arrête, je te promets.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis Sherlock, est-ce que je peux faire ? » demande Rosie, coincée entre eux à l'arrière du taxi.

« John ? » Car il n'accorde rien à l'enfant sans avoir l'aval du père.

« Allez-y mais juste le temps du trajet. Après fini ! » tente de gronder John en ouvrant son guide de voyage.

« Bien alors qu'avons-nous là ? » dit Sherlock en faisant défiler le contenu de sa boîte-mail sur l'écran de son téléphone. Avachie sur lui, Rosie parcourt des yeux tous les messages qu'il ouvre.

« Celui-là, celui-là ! » insiste-t-elle en pointant son index.

John, sans lever les yeux de son guide, lâche :

« Je ne comprends pas, vraiment je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu la laisses choisir puisqu'elle ne sait pas lire. »

Rosie et Sherlock le regardent, scandalisés.

« Je suis son assistante, je l'aide… » explique Rosie en détachant tous ses mots, pour bien faire comprendre à son père combien il est stupide. Et Sherlock, d'un air théâtral, approuve.

Cet impénitent étant taclé, le détective et son assistante en reviennent à leurs affaires.

« Alors Sherlock ?

\- Attends, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… » Il fourre le téléphone dans les mains de Rosie, qui calmement patiente. Ses mains se lèvent d'elles-mêmes et se placent verticalement devant sa bouche.

« Fais gaffe, dit John, tu te pastiches toi-même… »

C'est un trait d'ironie dont le bord mordant ne cache pas le fond tendre. Sherlock tourne la tête pour croiser le regard de John mais il ne perçoit que son reflet dans les lunettes insolentes. Les lèvres, terribles lèvres qui malgré leur minceur savent tout exprimer, s'incurvent en un sourire taquin.

Il ose un air inquisiteur en haussant simultanément le menton et les sourcils.

« C'est pire » cingle John qui conserve son sourire agaçant.

Sherlock abaisse ses mains.

« John, si je ne suis pas le compagnon que tu souhaitais pour ce voyage, il est définitivement trop tard pour faire demi-tour… »

John fait glisser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et par-dessus les verres bleutés, hasarde un regard dont l'intention est d'abord un réconfort affirmé mais où pointe une coquetterie charmeuse.

« Définitivement oui… et je n'en aurais voulu aucun autre. »

« Alors Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on répond à Greg ? » s'énerve Rosie.

« Montre les photos… » dit-il en reprenant son téléphone et, en le levant assez haut pour que Rosie ne puisse rien voir : « Quand apprendront-ils à prendre correctement des photos des victimes ? Bien… nous allons écrire cela : si le mari n'a pas de moustache, cherchez l'amant. Qu'en penses-tu Rosie ? Est-ce assez concis ? »

Rosie acquiesce gravement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non mais quelle vision du couple tu donnes à ma fille ? Et comment fais-tu d'ailleurs pour savoir que le meurtrier est moustachu ? » s'offusque John en abaissant vivement son guide.

« Arrête John ! La plupart des copains de Rosie ont des parents divorcés, elle-même n'a plus de mère alors un mari ou un amant assassin, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Et le père de Tom, mon copain, il a dit que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par tuer sa femme, c'est Tom qui me l'a dit » ajoute Rosie pour enfoncer le clou.

John soupire.

« Mais il ne va pas le faire, ma chérie. Ce sont des choses qu'on dit quand on est très en colère mais les gens ne le font pas… »

Sherlock tousse et John le foudroie du regard.

« Et faut-il vraiment que j'explique pour la moustache ? reprend Sherlock.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis en vacances et d'ailleurs tu as toujours eu un apriori négatif sur les moustaches.

\- Elles conviennent à certaines personnes et pas à d'autres. C'est une simple question d'esthétique et d'équilibre du visage. »

John effleure d'un index songeur le bord de sa lèvre supérieure.

« Peut-être… oui… »

Rosie dont le regard est passé de l'un à l'autre pendant ce ping-pong verbal, demande :

« Papa a porté la moustache ?

\- Oui ma chérie… au moment où j'ai rencontré ta maman et pendant que Sherlock était mort…

\- Et vu que ni ta maman ni moi n'aimions cette moustache, elle a été rasée. »

Rosie s'appuie davantage contre l'épaule de Sherlock et observe attentivement son père, qui, accommodant, se prête volontiers à cet examen en s'inclinant vers l'arrière.

« Je suis d'accord. Je pense que cela ne t'irait pas non plus. Je te trouve bien plus beau sans.

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants » conclut Sherlock en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il peut sentir posé sur lui le regard amusé de John.

Le trajet est assez long et le paysage n'est pas distrayant. Avant d'arriver au cœur de la Ville Eternelle, il faut avoir subi des kilomètres d'autoroutes, aux abords desquelles s'essoufflent des banlieues poussives, des cultures à l'abandon et des centres industriels qui ont sans doute connu de meilleurs jours. Les périphéries urbaines ne sont pas faites pour charmer l'œil, et les capitales, dont le pouvoir d'attraction est trompeur, s'engraissent des pauvretés qu'elles laissent à leurs portes. Sur les flancs de la route et sur le point d'y déborder, dans une expansion que même les morts de certains ne peuvent arrêter, s'étalent des bidons-villes où l'on doit plus souvent pleurer en syrien ou en soudanais qu'en italien. Europe vieillissante qui s'arcboute sur ses années glorieuses et qui se refuse à partager les miettes d'un gâteau qu'elle a pourtant confectionné avec des richesses glanées ailleurs.

Indifférent au monde et à ses malheurs, Sherlock n'ignore pas cependant que son île n'est pas exempte de sanglots et d'appels, bloqués sur les côtes françaises mais dont les échos, que ses compatriotes ne voudraient pas entendre, montent au-dessus de la Manche.

Rosie, qui a grimpé sur ses genoux pour mieux voir, demande :

« Pourquoi ils n'ont pas de vraies maisons ? »

Tous deux adultes et rompus aux vicissitudes de la vie, ils ne savent que répondre.

« Roma ! » s'écrie soudain le chauffeur en lâchant son volant et en ouvrant les bras.

Entrer dans Rome, c'est un peu voyager dans le temps puisqu'une fois qu'on est sûr d'y être, le regard est happé par les Thermes de Caracalla. Etonnantes par leur couleur, le rouge de la brique, qui contredit l'idée première que l'on se fait des ruines antiques, plutôt blanches ou grises, elles annoncent qu'on arrive dans une ville impériale où ont régné, des siècles durant, le sens de la démesure et la certitude d'être le centre du monde. Imposantes et mégalomanes, elles vous font littéralement tourner la tête et vous cherchez encore à les voir quand vous vous êtes engagé sur la via del Circo Massimo. C'est un avertissement efficace et immédiat : ici il est préférable d'oublier le temps.

oooOOOooo

 **Dimanche.**

Le Trastevere est un village et quand vous vous perdez, non sans un certain délice, dans le labyrinthe de ses ruelles, vous avez de la peine à croire qu'à quelques encablures de là se dresse, majestueux, le Colisée ou que plus loin se pressent des foules de pèlerins, impatients de toucher le pied du Saint Pierre.

John se dit que c'est cette Rome-là qu'il veut voir, celle dans laquelle il est en train de déambuler et il se félicite d'avoir loué un appartement en plein milieu de ce quartier populaire qui, malheureusement, n'échappera pas à une gentrification prochaine.

Ce matin, en sortant assez tôt pour trouver de quoi faire du thé, du café et un petit-déjeuner potable pour Rosie, il avait su profiter, le nez au vent, du linge qui séchait aux fenêtres, ce n'est donc pas une image de carte postale, du chatoiement du soleil sur le velours des façades jaunes et oranges, de la nonchalance des glycines qui donnent au pavé des allures de jardinet. Il s'était un peu perdu, surpris que la rue dans laquelle il croyait tourner n'était pas celle indiquée sur son plan, pas mécontent de musarder encore un peu alors que les deux énergumènes l'attendaient en trompant leur ennui sur le téléphone de Sherlock.

Quand il était remonté à l'appartement, les bras chargés de viennoiseries, cornetti et fagottini, il les avait trouvés, le grand et la petite, lovés l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé du minuscule salon qui sert aussi de cuisine, concentrés sur des vidéos qu'avait téléchargées Sherlock pour la petite fille.

« Je n'ai pas faim, je ne prendrai qu'un café, avait dit Sherlock en levant les yeux, avec deux sucres.

\- Ça tombe bien. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de croissants. »

Mais Sherlock, dont John ne tient plus l'inventaire des contradictions, avait mordu dans un croissant après avoir vu Rosie se barbouiller la bouche de chocolat.

Rosie s'égaille devant eux, cheveux fins et blonds, coupés courts sur la nuque comme sa mère et il ne craint pas de la laisser aller ainsi seule. Le Trastevere, par l'étroitesse de ses rues, ne facilite pas l'accès aux véhicules motorisés. Ils vont sans but et John a remisé son plan dans son sac à dos.

« Est-il nécessaire que tu t'encombres de cet accessoire ? » avait demandé Sherlock en voyant John passer l'anse du sac sur son épaule.

Autant les critiques les plus acerbes ou les plus cruelles le concernant glissent sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, s'en délectant même avec une certaine perversité, comme le diable rit quand on lui dit qu'il est méchant, autant le détective s'offusque qu'on puisse lui attribuer des fautes de goût. Et cette exigence dans l'esthétisme s'étend à John si celui-ci l'accompagne.

« Oui, c'est nécessaire. Sinon où veux-tu que je mette… » Et John avait sorti, pour appuyer son propos, le contenu du dit sac : « mon plan, mon guide, mon portefeuille, une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits si Rosie a faim ou soif, son gilet si elle a froid ? Dans tes poches ? »

Sherlock avait regardé, dubitatif, tous ces objets exposés sur la table et dont l'utilité allait de de soi.

Puis John, devant l'absence de contestations, avait tout remis dans son sac et fermé le zip.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai pas de le porter.

\- Encore heureux… J'ai l'impression d'assister à la réapparition de tout un pan de ta garde-robe dont je pensais que Mary t'avait très judicieusement débarrassé.

\- Mary aimait bien mes pulls.

\- Tout comme ta moustache. »

Sherlock avait souri, content de son petit effet et il lui avait souri en retour, ne se méprenant pas sur le sens de la remarque : sous la pique, le rappel de l'importance de sa femme dans leurs vies. Sherlock en parle toujours avec un humour délicat et respectueux mais John soupçonne que ce n'est pas un souvenir doux et tendre de Mary qui préoccupe Sherlock. Distribution ironique des rôles : il avait fallu un seul jour à Sherlock, incandescent et perdu, pour débarrasser John du fantôme de Mary, et quand on y songe, ce seul jour où le détective avait tout risqué, et sa vie et sa santé mentale, drogué jusqu'aux yeux, choisissant consciemment de se brûler et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour sauver John contre lui-même, ce seul jour qu'indique-t-il, si ce n'est l'emprise démesurée que Sherlock exerce sur John, à leurs corps défendant, mais dont John désormais ne veut plus se défendre. Oui, il n'avait fallu qu'un seul jour pour que le fantôme de Mary le quittât et depuis, ce spectre qui prend la forme d'une culpabilité gangréneuse, harcèle Sherlock. L'ami plus hanté que l'époux.

Le sac est léger, son dos gardera toujours en mémoire le poids du barda du soldat et il ne quitte pas sa fille des yeux. A ses côtés, mains dans les poches, le détective à la foulée habituellement plus longue, se prête docilement à son pas. Finalement, il n'est pas si étrange que Sherlock accepte cette flânerie romaine, adepte lui-même des errances londoniennes. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est son acceptation, pour le moment sans rébellion, d'être guidé. Car John, sans qu'il le soit dit, mène la marche.

Devant eux s'ouvrent des ruelles, que le soleil matinal et printanier n'inonde pas encore. Les façades aux tons ocres et burinées par le temps ne sont pas droites, elles se bombent et s'incurvent. Derrière les fenêtres étroites, on devine une vie qui s'anime et les romains, malgré les intrusions barbares, poursuivent leurs activités journalières : les mamas, jeunes femmes brunes et élégantes, conduisent leurs enfants à l'école, les commerçants ouvrent leurs boutiques, véritables pièges à touristes, les restaurateurs, à grand renfort de seaux d'eau, nettoient leurs terrasses. Rome est une belle ville mais elle est sale, et le pavé, partout, est jonché des déchets qu'a laissé la nuit précédente une foule cosmopolite et impolie. Des agents municipaux, au volant d'un triporteur désuet mais seul véhicule adapté à la largeur des rues, ramassent les bouteilles vides et les poubelles sauvages que d'autres viendront remplacer plus tard. Danse sans fin et injuste d'un peuple qui nettoie ce qu'un autre salit.

A un carrefour où apparaît un trottoir inopiné, ils découvrent une épicerie sans charme et observent, un instant interloqués par tant de laideur, le boutiquier installer sans vergogne sa marchandise jusque dans le caniveau où s'écoule une eau grise. Le contraste est saisissant, la bâtisse, aux éclats jaunes d'or et sur laquelle serpente du lierre grimpant, délicate harmonie des couleurs, semble grimacer devant la verrue qui défigure son pied : pyramides instables de bouteilles en plastique, amoncellement de conserves aux teintes criardes, bric-à-brac d'objets inutiles.

« Prenons de la hauteur » dit John et il appelle sa fille, qui s'approchait déjà d'un étale où brillent de faux diamants.

En s'engageant dans la via Garibaldi, ça grimpe un peu, ils débouchent sur la Passeggiata di Gianicolo, avec des efforts et en poussant sur leurs mollets, promenade qui longe le sommet de la colline du Janicule. Retraite qui pourrait être champêtre, bordée de pins, si la ville ne se rappelait pas à eux, et par la saleté, à laquelle il faudra se faire et qui frelate les pans de verdures, et par sa présence, immense et ondoyante, sur leur droite. Du haut du mont Janicule, le point de vue est imprenable. Tout le long de la rue, comme une ponctuation, se dressent des bustes de Garibaldi.

« Cette manie qu'ont les peuples d'adorer leurs maîtres, commente Sherlock.

\- Celui-là était plutôt un libérateur. Il a unifié l'Italie, répond John qui a sorti fort à propos son guide.

\- Peu importe. Je n'ai jamais cru aux contes dont nous abreuvaient nos profs d'Histoire.

\- Tu devais être d'un chiant ! »

Et puis, s'arrêtant soudainement, comme si marcher et parler lui était impossible, Sherlock demande, en posant sa main sur le bras de John :

« Y as-tu cru une seule fois quand tu étais là-bas ?

\- Tu veux dire : la Reine et la patrie ? »

John a perdu depuis longtemps l'envie d'être fier de sa période afghane. Sherlock le regarde avec sincérité, ne connaît-il pas déjà la réponse à cette question ?

« Oui… »

Ils reprennent leur marche et John avance à l'abri de l'ombre de Sherlock.

\- Au début, oui, j'y ai cru et c'était plus facile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour accepter l'engagement. J'étais jeune, je marchais un peu à l'instinct, je ne réfléchissais pas beaucoup à mes choix. »

John attend une réplique qui ne vient pas. Il se mord la lèvre. Il s'étonne toujours de croire qu'il le connaît.

« Et après ? » demande Sherlock en plissant les yeux. Le soleil, qui perce à travers l'ombrage des pins, demeure un problème.

Rosie qui marche à leurs côtés, s'évertue à suivre le rebord du trottoir et John lui donne la main pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. Ils ralentissent.

« Après ? Après, il y a eu le premier type que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver.

\- Et ?

\- Et… les discours que les gradés nous servaient, ils pouvaient se les carrer où je pense. »

La vulgarité dont John use parfois pour imager ses propos, ne fait plus hausser les sourcils de Sherlock.

« Et pourtant, tu aimais ça…

\- Quoi ? Etre là-bas ? Oui, j'aimais ça… »

Les raisons que l'on a de vivre ne sont pas toujours les plus avouables. Et John, depuis longtemps, sait ce qu'il aime et ce qui lui plaît.

« Tu as un instinct de survie déplorable, juge Sherlock.

\- Tu trouves ? Moi, je ne dirais pas ça, je dirais plutôt que j'ai un instinct de survie extrêmement développé. D'ailleurs, si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas là avec toi.

\- Justement, peut-être aurais-tu dû…

\- J'aurais dû quoi ? »

C'est un regret qui échappe ainsi, à mots couverts, des paroles de Sherlock. Car John sait, pour l'éprouver régulièrement, que son ami oscille continuellement entre le désir qu'il ne peut tempérer de continuer à lui offrir les aventures, aussi dangereuses puissent-elles être, qui le feront palpiter et vibrer avec lui, et le jugement critique, lucidité tranchante qui pointe la toxicité de cette association, étalant devant ses yeux horrifiés tous ces moments où John aurait pu être blessé.

Lâchant sa fille, qui continue toute seule en écartant les bras, John s'arrête.

« J'aurais dû rien du tout. J'ai juste un instinct de survie différent des autres. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui je comprends. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris. Ça n'est pas plus rassurant… »

Le regard de Sherlock, sous la main qu'il a placée en visière pour se protéger du soleil, est trop sombre pour que John puisse le lire. Que veut-il entendre ? Qu'il n'est pas trop dangereux et que tout ira bien ou qu'il est trop dangereux et que c'est encore mieux ? La compassion parfois a le goût d'une aumône, elle est ce qu'on donne quand on craint qu'en donnant plus, l'autre se brise. John ne craint pas que Sherlock se brise.

« Oui bien sûr que tu comprends… Et je crois que foncièrement tu n'as pas envie d'être rassuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Je sous-entends que tu aimes bien ce que tu me fais.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bien.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour toi.

\- Ça, c'est moi qui décide. Et il me semble que j'ai pris ma décision il y a suffisamment longtemps pour que je n'aie pas à revenir dessus. »

Ils arrivent sur la piazzale Garibaldi, promontoire qui domine le mont Janicule et où se dresse, victorieux, le général italien. Rosie, attirée par l'espace et par le parapet, se précipite, John court derrière elle pour attraper sa main. Devant eux, s'étend la ville, prodigue sous le soleil. Aussi loin que porte le regard, elle est là, bordée par ses sept collines, plantureuse désormais et non plus close, ancienne maîtresse qui regrette l'époque où elle était un empire. John a l'intelligence de ne pas sortir son plan et de ne pas chercher à identifier les différents monuments qui jaillissent parmi les toits. Il préfère l'ignorance à la connaissance et laisse dériver son regard, suivant d'un œil rêveur les méandres des rues que l'on devine à leurs percées sinueuses entre les bâtiments. Puis, Sherlock, à voix basse, demande : « Tu veux savoir ? ». Les histoires que d'autres nous racontent ont parfois plus d'attrait que les informations que l'on peut lire alors John répond : « Oui, c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui expliques. » Et Sherlock pointe son doigt et indique : là le château Saint-Ange, là le Vittoriano, plus loin le Colisée, ici le dôme du Panthéon.

« Et pourtant tu n'es jamais venu, s'étonne John.

\- J'ai regardé le plan cette nuit.

\- Pendant que je dormais ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as appris le plan.

\- Toutes les villes se ressemblent, elles répondent à la même logique. Il suffit d'avoir quelques points de repère.

\- Tu as appris le plan. »

Le Janicule n'est pas haut, à peine soixante-dix misérables mètres, et pourtant, monté sur ses épaules, vous avez l'impression de toucher le ciel. En tout cas, c'est l'impression de John, quand, se détournant de la vue, il s'écarte un peu, tout en maintenant serrée dans la sienne la main de sa fille, et regarde Sherlock. Sur le bleu azuré, à la limite un tel bleu ça n'est pas réel, on n'aurait presque envie d'interpeller le peintre, quel qu'il soit, et de lui dire « hé mec, la prochaine fois, dilue un peu plus tes couleurs ! », sur le bleu irréel se détachent les boucles brunes, spirales au noir onctueux, au cœur desquelles, par un effet de trompe-l'œil s'insinue et vrille la texture du ciel. Ce ne sont pas les cheveux de Sherlock qui sont posés sur le ciel, c'est le ciel qui est dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Une brise inopportune et légère vient perturber ce tableau et jusque dans sa nuque, de petites mèches espiègles palpitent. Le détective, tout à sa contemplation, ferme lentement les yeux sous la caresse conjointe du vent et du soleil et John voit, sur les creux des cernes que soutiennent les pommettes, s'abaisser les longs cils obscurs. Sur le profil, découpe parfaite où alternent les angles et les courbes, passe un frémissement et John, lui aussi, ferme les yeux.

Rosie, que le panorama n'intéresse plus, tire sur la main de son père, « papa… » et désigne, à l'autre bout de la place, un marchand ambulant. Sous un parasol rectangulaire autrefois d'un rouge pétant mais que le soleil a délavé, le camelot, aussi italien que les objets qu'il propose à la vente sont de fabrication locale, albanais pour l'un, chinois pour les autres, s'entassent, dans un ordonnancement aléatoire, des ustensiles aussi inutiles que laids. Boules à neige dans lesquelles, après que Rosie les a secouées, une poudreuse artificielle tente de recouvrir un Colisée minuscule et triste, briquets aux couleurs disparates sur lesquels, avec un gros effort d'imagination, on se convainc de reconnaître soit une peinture célèbre, soit un paysage romain, porte-clés où s'accroche, désespérée d'être tombée si bas, une louve en plastique qui a perdu depuis longtemps l'envie d'allaiter les deux jumeaux fondateurs pendus à ses mamelles et un tas d'autres choses : portes-feuilles en simili cuir, poudriers, tee-shirts « I love Roma », foulards de polyester et non de soie, lunettes de soleil.

« Je veux celles-là » commande Rosie.

« Bella bambina… » commente le marchand avec un sourire usé où manquent quelques dents.

John acquiesce et sort de sa poche quelques billets puis Rosie ajoute :

« Celles-là aussi…

\- Oui tu as raison, elles sont parfaites. »

Ils rejoignent Sherlock et Rosie se pavane, sautillant de plaisir, car sur son nez sont posées de magnifiques lunettes de soleil, plastique blanc, verres roses, au coin desquels scintillent des papillons argentés.

Entre les mains de John, le deuxième article qu'il a acheté et dont il retire l'étiquette en brisant le fil qui la retient.

En voyant revenir l'enfant, Sherlock pousse un soupir las.

« Rosie, tu as les mêmes goûts esthétiques que ton père, c'est-à-dire aucun.

\- Tais-toi, elle est contente, sourit John.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit alors de ne pas marcher sur le même trottoir que vous ?

\- Tais-toi encore. Je te veux juste à côté de moi.

\- Je savais que ce voyage serait une pénitence. »

D'un geste lent et réfléchi, John déplie les branches de lunettes noires, imitation Ray Ban, et les glisse sur le nez de son ami, qui abasourdi se laisse faire. Action qui se prolonge, nonchalante et délicate, et les doigts de John frôle les tempes de Sherlock, les petits cheveux frisés qui les bordent, la peau tendre des oreilles. Leur course finie, ils s'attardent, enclins encore à sentir la matière soyeuse et précieuse de la chevelure.

John, assez sûr de lui, et il s'étonne lui-même de son audace, savoure l'instant. Ce contact anodin, qu'il serait présomptueux de qualifier de caresse, et pourtant pour John c'en est déjà une, contracte son ventre. Sherlock, la tête prisonnière mais il lui suffirait d'une inclinaison vers l'arrière pour se libérer, ne bouge pas.

John abaisse ses mains, et il se demande fugacement pourquoi il ne les pose pas sur le visage en face de lui puis dit fièrement « Maintenant, tu es aussi beau que moi… »

Sherlock, impressionné et surpris, ne répond pas et garde les lunettes sous lesquelles les pommettes rosissent. C'est charmant et John pourrait presque rougir aussi.

« Merci… » murmure le détective en retrouvant son souffle.

« On continue ? » demande John en indiquant la route du menton.

Ils reprennent leur promenade et Rosie, pas rancunière, met sa main dans celle de Sherlock. La Passeggiata di Gianicolo offre au promeneur, après le plaisir d'avoir surplombé la ville, la récompense de la descente. Plus bas, rues rectilignes et emplies d'une foule peut-être croyante mais surtout grégaire, les attend la cité papale.

« Les camées du Vatican, dit Sherlock tout bas.

\- Les camées du Vatican » répète John.

* * *

.

* * *

Soyez des lecteurs et des lectrices aimables, laissez des reviews...


	4. Le Caravage

Hello les gens,

Pour comprendre de quoi il en retourne ici, je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir sur les internets ces deux toiles du Caravage :

\- La Vocation de Saint Matthieu;

\- La Conversion de Saint Paul.

Rien ne vaudra jamais de voir en chair et en os ces deux peintures dans les églises de Rome où elles se trouvent actuellement mais bon, comme ça vous aurez une petite idée de leur puissance.

(Paloma, ce chapitre est un peu pour toi mais je t'en prie, sois clémente : je n'ai pas ton expertise)

Et au passage : un grand merci à Océane 07 !

Roulez jeunesse!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Lundi.**

C'est un sentiment d'étrangeté qui saisit d'abord le détective lorsqu'ils entrent en Saint-Louis des Français.

Car Sherlock ne fréquente pas les églises, et c'est un euphémisme. Bien sûr, il connaît, métier oblige et qu'il n'y a rien de Londres qu'il ignore, toutes celles de sa ville. Elles sont des repères, et dans l'espace et dans le temps et il peut, sans qu'il lui soit nécessaire de se concentrer, en dresser la cartographie et la chronologie. Il arrive à John, admiratif devant la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il sait dire quoi est où dans Londres, de suggérer parfois que si le flux des enquêtes venait à se tarir, il aurait encore la possibilité de se reconvertir en guide touristique, ce à quoi il répond toujours par une moue de dégoût. Non, il ne fréquente pas les églises, ni les temples, ni les mosquées, ni les synagogues, et reste hermétiquement étranger à ce que d'autres viennent y trouver. Elevé par des parents scientifiques et matérialistes, il a réglé assez jeune et pour lui-même le problème de la foi : tant qu'une chose n'est pas démontrée, elle est fausse. Le monde physique n'a que des causes matérielles et s'il y a quelque chose plutôt que rien, ce n'est pas par un dessein supérieur mais parce qu'au début du temps, il y a eu l'avènement d'une explosion dont tout a découlé. Il n'a pas non plus de grandes connaissances en astrophysique, « ce qui est une manière polie de le dire, insinuerait John, puisque tu es une bille en astronomie », et passons sur l'épisode extrêmement humiliant de la rotation de la Terre autour du soleil, mais il sait au moins que s'il cherchait à en savoir plus, il trouverait les réponses dans des livres.

Quant au reste…

« Ne me refais ton laïus sur la non-existence de Dieu, dit John quand ils s'avancent dans l'allée principale.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention et je n'aime pas me répéter, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Dis plutôt que je t'ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et je doute qu'il soit très intéressant d'entendre autrui dire ce que l'on pense déjà soi-même.

\- Tu penses que je ne crois pas en Dieu ? On n'en a jamais réellement parlé pourtant … »

Il s'arrête un instant. Ils ont tous deux relevé leurs lunettes de soleil, il a décidé de garder celles que John lui a offertes, tout plutôt que de plisser continuellement les yeux, et elles lui vont bien, il a vérifié dans un miroir. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, leur position statique gênant l'écoulement du flot ininterrompu de touristes autour d'eux. John a la fâcheuse manie de toujours soutenir son regard, en levant le menton puisqu'il est plus petit, ce qui rend son attitude d'autant plus provocante. Et terriblement touchante. Dans ces moments-là, Sherlock ne sait jamais s'il doit trembler ou sourire. Ou les deux à la fois. Ou est-ce l'idée qu'il pourrait trembler davantage qui le fait sourire ? Ou pleurer aussi. Oui, il se pourrait bien que dans ces moments-là, ce dont il ait le plus envie, ce soit de pleurer mais il ne faut pas le dire.

« John, tu ne crois en rien. Seulement en toi-même. »

C'est vrai que John ne croit en rien, Sherlock n'en est pas seulement persuadé, il le sait. John a parfois des atermoiements moraux et respecte globalement les conventions sociales mais c'est un vernis. Sherlock n'aime pas le vernis, c'est ennuyeux le vernis, et ce qu'il aime voir, c'est sous le vernis. Ce n'est pas difficile de gratter le vernis, il suffit d'une situation inhabituelle, de crier « au feu ! » ou « à l'assassin ! » et tout le vernis saute. Des strates et des strates d'éducation s'envolent, les leçons bien apprises et répétées depuis l'enfance sont oubliées, le conformisme béat que chacun met un point d'honneur à respecter disparaît quand la mort ou le danger pointent leurs nez. Sherlock voit ça tous les jours, c'est son lot quotidien, et la plupart du temps, ça n'est pas très propre ce qu'il y a sous le vernis : jalousie, perversion et cupidité. Ou alors, ce qui est pire, il n'y a rien, juste une coquille vide. Et puis, rarement, une bonne surprise et allez, soyons généreux, Sherlock les compte sur les doigts d'une seule main, ces bonnes surprises. Il suffit pour s'en convaincre de consulter son carnet d'adresses, mental bien sûr le carnet d'adresses car tout ce qui concerne les personnes auxquelles il est attaché est dûment enregistré et archivé, et dans lequel figurent les quelques noms de ceux et celles qui, en période de crise ont fait preuve d'un courage admirable et d'une grande loyauté. Mais le seul, l'unique, celui dont la vérité intime, une fois qu'elle est débarrassée de ses oripeaux, l'aveugle et le chavire, c'est John. John qui, hypocritement fait semblant de suivre les règles communément admises alors qu'il ne suit qu'un seul chemin : celui que sa volonté a secrètement tracé. Un bloc de force brute, qui ne dévie jamais et qui persiste à dire non quand les autres baissent la tête.

Debout dans l'allée, John lui sourit. Il a au coin de l'œil cette étincelle, ce ravissement, que Sherlock qui est un être faible, si faible, ne se lasse pas de rallumer. Quelques mots d'une sèche exactitude « Tu ne crois en rien » et John se réjouit. Pas de protestation face à la sentence, mais à la place ce ploiement comblé qui réclamerait presque : « dis-moi encore qui je suis… »

« Et beaucoup en toi aussi. Viens, on n'est pas venu ici pour prier, tu t'imagines bien… Je veux te montrer quelque chose… »

Et John prend son poignet. D'une main, il tient sa fille et de l'autre, il tient Sherlock. D'une poigne solide et ferme, il les guide au travers des autres visiteurs et Sherlock se laisse guider. Sa volonté a dû tomber dans la vasque d'eau bénite à l'entrée et dans laquelle il n'a pas trempé les doigts.

En Saint-Louis des Français, tout le monde vient voir la même chose : dans la chapelle Contarelli, les trois œuvres du Caravage consacrées à la vie de Saint Matthieu.

Il n'est pas aisé de voir les trois tableaux car la chapelle est étroite et il est interdit d'y entrer. Le volume se résume à n'être qu'un cube, plus haut que large, dont trois côtés sont ornés par les peintures, et le dernier, absent, est celui le long duquel le visiteur peut se déplacer de quelques pas pour guetter à gauche _La Vocation de Saint Matthieu,_ en face _Saint Matthieu et l'Ange,_ à droite _Le Martyre de Saint Matthieu._ Il est d'autant plus difficile d'avoir accès aux œuvres que se presse devant la chapelle une foule sans foi ni manières.

Ils s'approchent et John soupire : « on ne verra rien… ».

La foule, certes peu nombreuse mais compacte à cause de l'étroitesse de l'endroit, ne se contente pas d'observer silencieusement, elle commente, à voix basse peut-être mais elle commente, et surtout, surtout, elle prend des photos. Et des selfies. Sherlock ne sait pas ce que c'est que le respect d'un lieu saint, et ailleurs, dans une autre église, quelqu'un pourrait crier devant lui, il n'en serait pas scandalisé. En revanche, ce qu'il sait reconnaître quand elle passe devant lui, c'est la vulgarité. La présence de ces gens autour de lui, dont il perçoit tout, la petitesse et la médiocrité, incapables d'une attention gratuite, fait monter en lui un sentiment d'exaspération, lourd et étouffant. C'est un mur, que son intelligence, avec la plus grande cruauté, pourrait détruire, brique après brique, et qui se dresse entre lui et ce que John veut lui montrer. Désireux de voir, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est aussi désireux de voir, il est empêché et cet empêchement, anodin en soi, ce ne sont que quelques touristes venus voir comme lui une des plus belles choses que recèle Rome, cet empêchement lui paraît douloureusement insupportable. A ses côtés, John qui n'a pas lâché son poignet, comme s'il craignait de le perdre au milieu de cette assistance, inoffensive et grossière, soupire de nouveau et la déception de son ami alourdit le nœud de frustration qui s'est formé dans son estomac. Frustration que nourrit aussi cette main sur lui, et il peut sentir sur sa peau la pression qu'exerce chacun de ces doigts.

Enfin, ils parviennent à passer devant tout le monde, c'est un petit miracle mais nous sommes dans une église, à moins que plus prosaïquement ce soit juste parce qu'ils en imposent tous les deux, lui par sa taille et son regard sombre, John par sa carrure et son air de militaire sur les pieds duquel il ne faut pas marcher.

John le lâche et il pose ses deux mains sur la grille en fer forgé qui bloque l'accès à l'intérieur de la chapelle.

L'espace autour de lui s'ouvre et se referme et les bruits derrière lui se taisent, il a la faculté enviable de savoir s'abstraire de son environnement lorsqu'il devient trop dérangeant. Il est seul et il voit.

Les trois tableaux sont d'une égale beauté mais c'est _La Vocation de Saint Matthieu_ dont il ne peut détacher son regard. Sherlock, ignorant dans un tas de domaines, n'a pas de culture religieuse, il n'a jamais lu la Bible, il ne sait donc rien de la vie de cet apôtre et cette ignorance, doublée d'une méconnaissance honteuse en art pictural, fait de son esprit une terre vierge et purement sensitive. Là où des références expertes s'il les avait possédées l'auraient protégé, il se retrouve nu comme un enfant et la rencontre inattendue avec cette œuvre, choc frontal et sidérant, met sur sa peau un frémissement qu'il ne peut retenir. La vision du sublime ne se limite pas à n'être qu'un plaisir raffiné de l'intellect, elle vous tord aussi les tripes.

Sur la toile, c'est le basculement d'une vie qui se joue. A gauche, un groupe de cinq hommes attablés et occupés à compter de l'argent, jeunes et vieux, aux trognes trop réalistes et patibulaires pour qu'on ne puisse pas penser que le peintre, laid et l'acceptant, ait fait le choix de montrer l'humanité telle qu'elle est. Parmi eux, rien ne distingue le saint, mis à part son étonnement d'avoir été choisi. De son index, il se pointe, semblant dire « Quoi ? Moi ? », répondant à la main que tend vers lui le Christ, positionné sur la droite et qui s'apprête déjà à quitter la scène. Du coin supérieur droit surgit la lumière, dont l'origine reste extérieure au tableau. Pas de porte, pas de fenêtre qui pourrait expliquer cette clarté, vraisemblable dans sa texture, obscure dans son émission. Il n'y pas dans ce tableau, comme on en trouve dans des centaines d'autres avant lui, de rayons lumineux et évanescents descendant du ciel et qui figurent l'esprit divin. C'est un combat profane et trivial entre l'obscurité et la lumière, égales dans leur qualité mais, pour être juste, il faudrait dire que c'est l'ombre qui gagne car elle contient plus de secrets, et, produit de cet affrontement, arrive l'impensable : la grâce.

Rien n'est beau dans ce tableau : ni les hommes représentés, ni les objets, ni le cadre. Crudité et réalisme d'une scène que le peintre n'a pas voulu magnifier et qui pourtant permettent l'incarnation de ce sentiment intangible : la révélation.

Les yeux de Sherlock rebondissent d'un coin à l'autre de la toile et cette indécision le déstabilise. Le rapport qu'a Sherlock aux images : photos, plans, ou tableaux parfois, est assez simple : scruter, observer pour en extraire l'information qui lui permettra d'avancer. Son regard est toujours agissant. Ici, il n'en est rien et même si son regard dans sa fébrilité est d'abord le signe d'une volonté avide qui veut tout capter, il est un moment où il faut céder et se dire que tout englober en un seul coup d'œil est impossible. Avec ce renoncement survient alors ce renversement : plutôt que de voir, il est vu, plutôt que d'être acteur, il est agi. La vision est un mécanisme trompeur. Si notre cerveau en dernier recours est celui qui ordonne et met du sens, nous nous leurrons en croyant être maître de ce que nous voyons : c'est la lumière intrusive, spectre multiple et chaotique, qui pénètre et viole notre rétine. Avec stupeur, car il ne se savait pas disponible à cet accueil, et volupté, une volupté gracile et pourtant proliférante, Sherlock se laisse saisir. Au-dedans de lui, et il ne saurait dire où exactement, _La vocation de Saint Matthieu_ le regarde. Ce regard, sans concession et libérateur, est ce qu'il attendait.

Rosie, enfant sage mais à qui il ne faut pas trop en demander, elle n'a que quatre ans, tire sur la main de son père.

« Papa, c'est quoi là-bas ? »

Plus loin, un présentoir où brûlent des cierges.

« Ce sont des bougies ma chérie. Les gens les allument quand ils veulent faire une prière ou quand ils pensent à quelqu'un qui est mort…

\- On peut aller en mettre une pour maman alors ? »

John, de ses doigts, effleure le bras de Sherlock, « tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini ? », et sans attendre de réponse, s'éloigne en suivant sa fille.

Sherlock appuie son front contre la grille froide et écrase au coin de son œil une larme dont il n'a pas honte.

oooOOOooo

Il retrouve le père et l'enfant qui l'attendent à l'extérieur, sur les marches qui mènent à l'église. Rosie montant puis descendant les marches à cloche-pied chantonne :

« Je veux une glace, je veux une glace, je veux une glace, je veux une glace…

\- Il est dix heures du matin, Rosie, c'est un peu tôt pour une glace. »

Rosie s'arrête, le pied en l'air, regarde son père puis repart.

« Je veux une glace, je veux une glace, je veux une glace, je veux une glace… »

A côté de John qui s'est installé un peu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner les allers et venues des visiteurs, Sherlock s'assoie sur la pierre grise.

« Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cet entêtement parfois, soupire John.

\- C'est d'une évidence pourtant. »

Ils regardent Rosie qui répète avec beaucoup de conviction le même refrain.

« Tu connaissais ce tableau ? » demande Sherlock et il remercie intérieurement son ami de ne pas l'avoir interrogé en premier. John a compris que l'expérience qu'il vient de vivre est trop intime pour qu'elle soit questionnée.

« Non mais j'en ai vu une reproduction en préparant notre voyage et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait.

\- Tu as pensé à moi ? »

John a remis ses lunettes de soleil et continue d'observer sa fille. Du bout des lèvres, il dit :

« Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi. Je pense souvent à toi. Je pense tout le temps à toi… »

Sa voix, chaude et basse, est un murmure, doux vacillement pudique qui ne veut pas bousculer et qui pourtant s'affirme. Sherlock reconnaît ce ton, c'est le ton que, sans le savoir, John emploie lorsqu'il est ému, vibrato sensible qui s'effraie de l'aveu qu'il énonce. Il ne devrait pas l'accepter, il devrait dire « arrête d'être si bon avec moi », ce à quoi John répondrait « Pourquoi, si tu le mérites ? ». Contre cette bonté qu'à Londres il jugerait écœurante pour ne pas la trouver atrocement exquise, il ne se révolte pas. C'est sans doute la faute de ce tableau qui a amolli temporairement ses défenses.

« Je veux une glace. Une glace, deux glaces, trois glaces… avec de la chantilly… »

Sherlock allonge ses jambes. Sous le soleil du matin, son corps se réchauffe, il faisait un peu frais à l'intérieur de l'église.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a plu ce tableau, ose John en tournant lentement la tête vers le détective.

\- Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Comment as-tu su ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vraiment je ne sais pas. Une intuition… mais tu aimes déjà si intensément la musique, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimerais aussi la peinture. »

John s'allonge aussi et pose ses coudes sur la marche derrière lui. Leurs regards sont opaques, protégés par les lunettes de soleil.

« Et qu'as-tu vu ? » demande John qui ne cessera jamais d'être une surprise. Intelligence d'une âme qui comprend, par-delà les mots, le bouleversement d'une autre.

« Un homme qui en appelle un autre… »

John soulève ses lunettes et offre en un seul regard tout ce que Sherlock sait qu'il éprouve quand lui, il parle : de l'étonnement « mais comment fais-tu ? », de l'adhésion « c'est si juste… » et aussi, étrangement, la confirmation que Sherlock en a plus dit qu'il ne voulait en dire. Il parle trop vite parfois et son cerveau, contre son gré, fabrique des associations dont la pertinence lui apparaît ensuite, reliant à cet instant le destin d'un homme, dont l'existence n'est même pas certaine, car on peut douter sans être insultant de la véracité des faits rapportés dans la Bible, Matthieu, qui, sur un seul geste a suivi le Christ, et son sort ou celui de John, puisqu'entre eux, il a suffi d'une seule fois et ils ne se sont plus quittés. Mais plus encore, oui plus encore parce que, bien sûr, c'est de lui dont il a parlé et le censeur qui d'habitude tient le siège de son esprit a dû se faire la malle. Il a dit l'instant de la rencontre entre eux, imprévisible et que rien n'annonçait, évènement qui entaille et dévie la linéarité de sa vie et auquel s'ajoute simultanément la réalisation vertigineuse que plus rien après ne sera comme avant.

Toutes les écoutilles sont ouvertes, semble-t-il et ça ne l'effraie pas. Il regarde, presque soulagé, le bateau partir à la dérive et se dit, comme on prend de bonnes résolutions le soir du 31 décembre, qu'en revenant à Londres, il sera encore temps d'opérer un sauvetage musclé. Pour le moment, il glisse, et il est content de glisser, tout doucement, il glisse. Le Caravage, peintre bagarreur et meurtrier, maître absolu du Baroque italien, vient, en seule toile, de lui offrir l'abandon.

Sur les marches de Saint Louis des Français, il se fait organe sensible. La chaleur du soleil qui picote son cuir chevelu, le trouble consenti qui étreint sa poitrine, le tremblement imperceptible des muscles de ses cuisses, la présence de John, rempart protecteur et patient.

« Tu voudrais voir un autre tableau de ce peintre ? » propose John. Chuchotement timide comme une invitation à quelque chose qui serait interdit.

Il acquiesce en remuant légèrement la tête. Quitte à tout céder, autant en être curieux. Son visage est tourné vers le soleil et il a fermé les yeux. Il entend John sortir puis feuilleter son guide.

« J'en ai vu un autre qui devrait te plaire… Ah voilà ! Eglise Santa Maria del Popolo…

\- C'est assez loin, il faut remonter le Corso.

\- Tu nous guides alors ? Et au passage, on trouvera un glacier. »

Rosie, fine mouche, rapplique aussitôt.

« On va manger une glace ? »

John et Sherlock se lèvent.

« Oui, ma chérie, on va manger une glace, mais il faut que tu acceptes de marcher un peu avant… »

Rosie bat des mains puis tend les bras vers Sherlock : « tu me portes, je suis très fatiguée… »

oooOOOooo

Sur le Corso, ils ont trouvé un glacier. Rosie a voulu un assortiment trois boules avec de la chantilly, John a protesté puis Sherlock a dit : « moi aussi, je prendrais bien trois boules » et John a levé les yeux au ciel. Rosie a choisi vanille, citron « c'est trop bon, ça pique » et chocolat, Sherlock, iconoclaste et anglais, a choisi thé vert, café et chocolat noir aux écorces d'oranges et John, qui l'avait prévu, n'a rien choisi puisqu'il a fini le cornet de sa fille qui ne voulait plus manger la gaufrette.

Rosie et Sherlock ont lavé ensuite leurs mains à l'eau d'une fontaine en éclaboussant John.

Maintenant, Rosie est juchée sur les épaules de Sherlock qui retient de ses deux mains les chevilles de l'enfant. Elle agrippe de ses doigts la chevelure brune et il ne s'inquiète pas des petites chaussures qui salissent un peu sa chemise et sa veste.

« Elle peut marcher… maugrée John.

\- Pourquoi marcher quand on possède un dragon ? argumente Sherlock.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es un dragon ?

\- Pas un. Son. Je suis son dragon. N'est-ce pas Rosie ?

\- Oui, c'est le mien. A personne d'autre. Et pas à toi non plus. »

Rosie est fière et elle tire sur les mèches emmêlées de son dragon. Elle se tortille un peu, en levant ses fesses.

« Arrête de bouger Rosie, tu vas finir par tomber…

\- Mais Sherlock… j'ai envie de faire pipi.

\- Ah ! fait John. Et c'est pressé ? »

Rosie fait semblant de réfléchir puis : « Très. J'ai très, très envie de faire pipi. »

« Bien, dit John en se passant une main sur le front. D'accord. On va trouver un endroit pour faire pipi. Si on arrive piazza del Popolo avant la nuit, ce sera un miracle.

\- Tout est possible, John. Nous sommes à Rome.

\- Oui, comme tu dis, tout est possible. »

A un croisement du Corso avec une rue mineure, ils avisent un _caffé_ , bistrot de quartier, dont l'étroitesse n'autorise que quelques tables, inoccupées. Le serveur, qui s'emploie mollement à essuyer des verres, les salue du regard et John demande en lisant son guide : « Ciao, dove il gabinetto per favore ? », la réponse lui est indiquée d'une main fatiguée, tendue vers le fond du bar. Sherlock sourit, il ne parle pas italien mais l'accent de John est déplorable.

« Quoi ? dit John qui a vu son sourire moqueur. T'as qu'à le faire si t'es si malin ».

Sherlock prend le guide des mains de John.

« Due caffé per favore »

Toute langue est d'abord une mélodie et il suffit pour bien la parler, si l'on fait abstraction du vocabulaire bien entendu, de savoir où placer l'intonation.

Le serveur lui fait un grand sourire et pose ses verres.

« Parli perfettamente l'italiano. Ristretto ?

\- Si. »

John saisit la main de sa fille et l'accompagne au fond du bar. « Je te hais » dit-il sans se retourner.

Le serveur s'active, économie et automatisme des gestes : nettoyage du filtre, insertion de la poignée, mise en marche du percolateur. L'engin, volumineux et rutilant ronronne comme une voiture de course. Le liquide noir, brûlant et odorant s'écoule dans les tasses et Sherlock renifle, le puissant arôme de l'arabica envahit ses narines. Deux petites tasses, en porcelaine blanche et assez épaisses sont posées devant lui, sur le comptoir, « grazie », « servizio ».

John et Rosie reviennent.

« Mais non, Rosie, je ne vais te laisser t'enfermer toute seule aux toilettes, et si tu n'arrivais pas à ouvrir le loquet ? »

Mais Rosie n'écoute pas et court se blottir dans les jambes de Sherlock qui la hisse et l'assoie, sous le regard amusé du serveur, sur le zinc miroitant.

« John, arrête d'embêter cette enfant et bois ton café. »

En Italie, le café se boit debout au comptoir et le sucre est toléré mais à dose homéopathique donc, quand Sherlock tend la main vers le sucrier en inox, John articule un « Tss, tss » très clair. Ils se jaugent un instant, John sourit en fronçant les sourcils, Sherlock abdique. Et Rosie réclame : « moi aussi, j'ai soif. Je veux un jus de fruits ». La centrifugeuse qui trône sur le zinc et au-dessus de laquelle s'entassent des agrumes est actionnée et Rosie, petite princesse dont les vœux sont toujours exaucés, sirote bientôt avec un contentement non feint son verre de jus d'oranges.

Les deux hommes, enfin, peuvent déguster leur _ristretto._ Dans leurs tasses, 25 centimètres cubes, à peine, de nectar sombre. Un espresso, c'est déjà un condensé de café, alors boire un ristretto, c'est boire l'essence même du café. Quand les premières gouttes du breuvage franchissent la barrière des lèvres de Sherlock, la sensation de brûlure une fois maîtrisée, l'acidité mordante mais non agressive aiguise ses papilles. Pas d'amertume ici, c'est un très bon café et le sucre aurait été une très mauvaise idée, mais le déploiement soudain et explosif de saveurs, boisées et fruitées. Il boit par petites gorgées, il y en a très peu, ses gestes sont lents et mesurés et il veut faire durer le plaisir, tentant d'analyser et d'identifier les arômes libérés par une torréfaction experte et artisanale. Puis il n'analyse plus, submergé par le mariage parfait de la force et de la douceur, qui s'entremêlant l'une l'autre s'équilibrent et se contiennent et qui, plutôt que de suivre sagement le chemin de son œsophage, font l'école buissonnière et coulent dans ses veines. Il sent son cœur palpiter un peu plus et déçu en voyant déjà le marc au fond de sa tasse, conclut : « bon sang ! c'est prodigieux ! »

A ses côtés, John qui lui aussi a fini sa tasse et se rince la bouche au grand verre d'eau qui accompagne toujours le café, se met à rire. C'est un rire de franche camaraderie qu'émet John, heureux qu'ils puissent partager ensemble l'expérience unique de boire un vrai café italien, à côté duquel les cafés allongés auxquels ils sont habitués font piètre figure. Sherlock rit avec lui, leurs yeux brillent, les lunettes de soleil sont abandonnées sur le comptoir et, comme le corps de John n'est jamais qu'un corps en action, sa main gauche vient se poser sur la nuque de Sherlock. Ce geste familier, dont John a développé l'habitude avec une liberté éhontée, est un de ceux que craint le plus Sherlock, non par l'emprise protectrice qu'elle exprime et contre laquelle il pourrait se rebeller mais parce que dans ses rêves, c'est cette main-là dans cet endroit-là qui le fait se mettre à genoux.

John ne retire pas sa main et leurs rires s'éteignent. On entend les accords assourdis d'une chanson médiocre et sirupeuse qui parle d'un amour incompris, le serveur a allumé la radio avant de sortir sur le trottoir pour fumer une cigarette, et le bruit d'aspiration et de déglutition de Rosie qui, la paille entre les lèvres, bat la mesure en cognant ses chaussures contre le comptoir.

Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux et John, qui paraît soudain plus grand à Sherlock par l'audace dont il fait preuve, fait lentement glisser sa main sur les omoplates du détective.

John humidifie ses lèvres et murmure « Sherlock… », cela ressemble à une requête et Sherlock, souffle coupé et cœur à l'arrêt, répond « John… », c'est un assentiment.

La main de John continue à descendre et Sherlock sent sur chaque parcelle de son dos, protégé par la barrière inopportune de sa chemise et de sa veste, la chaleur inouïe de cette paume qui le parcourt. Sur chacun de ses muscles, tendus et déjà soumis, et même sur ses vertèbres, os froids qu'il voudrait que John prenne le temps de compter, la caresse s'attarde et, dans son ventre, une blanche compacité se noue et se répand. Ses nerfs, cordes sensibles au point de rupture, gaine myélinique disparue, s'électrisent et vibrent. Stupéfaction brièvement analytique et longuement sensuelle de se découvrir autant de lignes vulnérables mais, si la seule évocation onirique de la main de John a le pouvoir d'allumer des feux ardents, pourquoi s'étonner alors que la réelle apposition de cette main sur lui ait la puissance d'une bombe ?

Partout sur le visage de John se diffusent sans ambiguïté, et le désir et la confession : filtre vermeil des joues, pli pincé et charmeur au coin des lèvres, pupilles obscures dont l'ombre déborde et voile le bleu profond. Tout ceci était-il déjà tellement visible avant et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas vu ? A une époque lointaine, dans une autre vie, il avait cru voir, oui, il avait cru voir, fulgurance d'un regard noir le désirant, corps si proches que l'espace entre eux aurait pu s'évanouir dans un souffle et qui pourtant était resté un mur infranchissable, jeu de séduction en demi-teintes que son esprit, insatisfait et tourmenté, le laissant souvent vide et épuisé, avait oblitéré. Et puis la mort, sa mort, première erreur inéluctable d'une longue série et qui avait remis tous les compteurs de John à zéro, bloquant les siens irrémédiablement : lui, que lui et personne d'autre.

Pas ça, pas ça, pas maintenant, se débat-il. Suspendre le temps et le fil de sa pensée implacable, se dissoudre et n'être plus qu'une peau qu'une main caresse. Il inspire profondément et ferme les yeux, en agrippant fermement ses mains sur le bar, « Sherlock… » répète John, comme un rappel à l'ordre, soutien tendre et viril et cette voix à son oreille est suffisante pour que de nouveau, il s'oublie.

La main de John finit sa course, Sherlock voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais, il s'étire pour faire son dos plus grand, il ouvre les yeux, John sourit devant son effort naïf et désespéré, et les doigts, un à un, se logent dans le creux ô combien réceptif et chancelant de ses reins. Sherlock bande et il est à peu près certain qu'il en est de même pour John. La situation pourrait être gênante, elle est voluptueusement captivante.

Le serveur qui a un fonds de commerce à tenir et qui ne peut pas passer ses journées à fumer des cigarettes en reluquant toutes les jupes qui passent dans la rue, réintègre en sifflotant sa place derrière le comptoir. Rosie, après qu'elle a aspiré bruyamment le fond de son verre et toute la pulpe a fini par se coincer dans la paille, soupire puis lance : « Je m'ennuie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Tous deux rougissent, toussent, baissent la tête, s'appuient au zinc pour reprendre contenance.

John jette un œil à la note qu'a laissée le serveur à côté de leurs tasses et sort quelques pièces de sa poche. « Tu as raison, ma chérie, on y va » et il aide Rosie à redescendre.

« C'est encore loin papa ?

\- Plus très loin, non. On a fait la moitié du chemin. »

Puis, prenant la main de sa fille et remettant ses lunettes de soleil, John répète : « oui, je crois qu'on a vraiment fait la moitié du chemin… »

oooOOOooo

La piazza del Popolo est une ellipse imparfaite et monumentale au centre de laquelle se dresse un obélisque. John se tient à la périphérie et d'un regard, embrasse la globalité de la place. Rome dont la superficie est beaucoup plus modeste que celle de Londres, ce n'est pas difficile puisque Londres est la capitale la plus étendue d'Europe, est une ville à taille humaine. En une journée et en marchant d'un bon pas, il est presque possible de la parcourir du nord au sud. Mais le promeneur, rassuré d'abord de ne pas se sentir écrasé par des dimensions hors-normes, s'étonne ensuite qu'au cœur de cette cité dont il comprend assez vite comment elle s'organise et fonctionne, existent des lieux, comme celui-ci, démesurés. L'espace à Rome est à géométrie variable. La clôture protectrice du mur d'Aurélien et des sept collines et la découverte des sites gigantesques que sont le Colisée, le Forum ou cette place, font naître simultanément chez le visiteur des impressions de sécurité et de liberté. Se sentir à la fois protégé et affranchi est un des paradoxes nombreux qu'offre Rome à ceux qui la visitent.

Au milieu d'une foule parsemée et au pied de l'obélisque, Sherlock a emmené Rosie. John trouve presque regrettable la présence de cet obélisque tant Sherlock et Rosie mériteraient d'être au centre de la place. Oui, exactement, au centre. John regarde son ami et sa fille jouer un instant avec l'eau des fontaines qui ornent le socle de l'obélisque puis Sherlock, prenant Rosie dans ses bras, fait tournoyer l'enfant autour de lui. Les petites jambes, légères, légères, montent à l'horizontale, « plus vite, plus vite ! » doit commander Rosie et les boucles brunes virevoltent autour du visage rieur.

John en a trop enduré pour avoir la candeur de se dire que ce jour est le plus beau de sa vie. Et s'il devait classer ses journées par ordre d'importance, d'autres avant celle-ci se bousculeraient au portillon. Mais disons qu'en se limitant à la catégorie des lundis et sans trop s'emballer, ce lundi n'est pas mal du tout. Pas mal du tout.

Si John aime à se définir d'abord comme un homme d'action, il sait qu'il peut être aussi contemplatif. Et ce qu'il aime le plus contempler, à n'en pas douter, c'est Sherlock Holmes. De toute façon, avec le détective, tout est affaire de regard, autant celui que lui porte sur les choses que celui que les autres posent sur lui. Et par un jeu de miroirs infini, dans lequel on ne sait plus qui reflète qui, John aime regarder Sherlock regardant, tout en sachant que Sherlock sait que lui le regarde.

Tout à l'heure, en Santa Maria del Popolo, Sherlock a demandé : « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Par un heureux hasard, mais peut-être était-ce seulement l'heure, pause méridienne à laquelle tous les touristes dégustent debout ou assis pizzas et pastas, l'église était quasiment vide. En face de _La Conversion de Saint Paul,_ ils se sont assis sur un banc et Sherlock a mis ses pieds sur l'agenouilloir. La chapelle Cerasi étant un peu obscure, un système d'éclairage payant a été mis à disposition des visiteurs et John a fourré quelques pièces de monnaie dans les mains de Rosie en disant : « quand ça s'éteint, tu remets une pièce ».

« D'après les quelques vagues souvenirs qu'il me reste du catéchisme, a commencé John, je crois que ça raconte l'histoire de Saint Paul qui, au début, était un persécuteur des chrétiens. Et puis, sur la route de Damas, il a été frappé par la lumière divine et ensuite…

\- Non, John. Pas ce que tu sais. Ce que tu vois. »

Comme sur une scène de crime, « tu vois mais tu n'observes pas », alors John s'est concentré.

« Je vois un homme qui vient de tomber de cheval mais ça n'est pas le cheval qui l'a fait tomber, il n'a pas de posture agressive, il a même l'air très doux ce cheval, il se penche vers lui, on pourrait presque croire qu'il caresse la main de l'homme de son museau. C'est un homme d'un certain statut social parce que quelle que soit l'époque, c'est toujours l'élite qui se déplace à cheval, les autres vont à pied ou sur des montures moins nobles. Celui-là est tombé mais pas seulement de son cheval, de sa position sociale aussi. Si ce n'est pas son cheval qui l'a fait tomber alors c'est autre chose, quelque chose qu'il a vue et qui l'a surpris… cette lumière qui provient du côté droit, une lumière aveuglante, qui l'a ébloui. Et pourtant, il n'a pas peur, il a fermé les yeux et il ouvre les bras. Il l'accueille… Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Et toi Sherlock, que vois-tu ?

\- Moi ? Il y a surtout tout ce que je ne vois pas. Je ne vois ni l'époque ni le lieu, le vêtement du personnage est trop succinct pour indiquer clairement si cela se passe en Judée sous l'empire romain ou à une époque plus contemporaine. Le fond est sombre, il n'y a pas de profondeur, c'est presque étouffant d'ailleurs, aucune esquisse d'aucun paysage. Quel chemin, quelle route, quel endroit ? Pas de localisation possible, pas de temporalité non plus. Cela se passe il y a longtemps ailleurs ou ici et maintenant. A l'instant même… oui à l'instant même. C'est un instantané… Je ne vois pas d'où vient la lumière, le ciel n'est pas représenté, il n'y a ni soleil ni nuage et pourtant cette lumière n'est pas artificielle. Elle n'est ni froide ni pure, elle est chaude et enrobante. Et puis, il y a le cheval. Pourquoi est-ce que le corps du cheval occupe à lui seul toute la moitié supérieure du tableau ? Parce que ce n'est pas la lumière qui éclaire directement l'homme tombé à terre, c'est le reflet de la lumière sur le cheval. Ce saisissement, cette sidération, c'est la réalisation que la lumière la plus aveuglante ne vient pas du ciel, c'est trop facile quand ça vient du ciel, ça n'est pas utile de chercher à comprendre, non, la lumière la plus aveuglante, elle vient de la matière. Parce qu'elle est opaque la matière, elle résiste, elle ne dit pas ce qu'elle contient. Tout est dans l'obscurité étrange de la matière. De la chair… même d'un cheval. Le sacré le plus éblouissant, il vient peut-être du ciel, mais il est surtout… dans les choses, dans les corps… Périssables et temporels mais lumineux… »

Rosie, méthodiquement, continuait à glisser ses pièces de cinquante centimes dans la fente de l'appareil qui enclenchait les spots pointés sur la toile. Par un vitrail latéral, le soleil entrait obliquement, éclairant le profil sensible et frémissant de Sherlock qui fixait le tableau. Et John, bien sûr, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? regardait Sherlock.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un en ce bas monde t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais brillant ?

\- Toi, a souri Sherlock.

\- Ça n'est foutrement pas assez.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est. »

Puis Rosie, les mains vides s'est approchée : « dis papa, j'ai plus de sous. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

* * *

.

* * *

Voili, voilou...

A vos reviews, prêts, partez !


	5. Villa Borghèse et Campo de' Fiori

**Mardi.**

La villa Borghèse est d'abord un musée et la Galleria du même nom contient à elle seule, accrochée à ses murs et pendue à des cimaises, une fortune autrement plus précieuse que n'en contiennent toutes les banques. Mais ce lieu hautement fréquenté nécessite pour avoir le droit d'y entrer d'avoir au préalable et plusieurs mois à l'avance réservé sur internet son billet d'entrée. Ce que John n'a pas fait. Ils ne verront donc pas les autoportraits détournés du Caravage, adolescent dans _Le Jeune Bacchus Malade_ , mûr et proche de sa fin, cynique au point de prêter ses traits à la tête coupée dans _David et Goliath_ , et ils ne verront pas non plus le goût du peintre pour les jeunes hommes, compagnons de vie et dont il a fait ses modèles dans le _Garçon à la corbeille de fruits._ Ça n'est pas grave, d'autres œuvres du maître les attendent à la National Gallery dès leur retour à Londres.

Mais la Villa Borghèse est aussi un parc, immense parc dans lequel ils finissent par arriver après avoir fait un détour par la fontaine de Trévi. Rosie, debout sur le rebord de la fontaine, a jeté par-dessus son épaule une pièce dans l'eau en faisant un vœu.

« Quel vœu ? a demandé John avec indiscrétion.

\- Mais papa, ça marche pas si je le dis. »

Plus loin, tout bas et presque pour elle-même, et John a dû se pencher pour l'entendre, Rosie a dit : « habiter avec Sherlock… ».

Sherlock ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir s'il aimait les enfants. Dans les milieux qu'il fréquente, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre de la table d'interrogatoire, les enfants sont au mieux des victimes, quand ils ne sont pas tout bonnement absents. Mais si quelqu'un d'un peu curieux lui avait posé la question, instinctivement il aurait répondu non. La première raison en est assez simple : les enfants sont une charge. Pourquoi s'embarrasser avec des êtres humains en miniature dont la mobilité, l'autonomie, les intérêts et la conversation sont aussi limités ? Il ne comprend pas non plus l'acharnement enthousiaste que mettent certains, dont la nullité de l'existence est évidente, à se reproduire. Et pourquoi faire subir à d'autres, qui n'ont pas demandé à naître, la misère qui peut être accablante d'être en vie, si ce n'est par pur égoïsme et par la crainte méprisable de la solitude ? Non, vraiment, l'entêtement irréfléchi qu'a l'humanité à se perpétrer est un non-sens absolu.

Et puis, Rosie… Et ce qui est valable pour tous les autres n'est pas valable pour elle. Alors bien sûr, lui rétorquerait-on, s'il lui venait l'idée de réciter les qualités de cette enfant pour se justifier de son amour pour elle : « elle, vous l'aimez puisqu'elle est la fille de votre meilleur ami ». Sans doute, et il admet que dans ces circonstances, sa froide objectivité ne soit que peu de choses. Mais Rosie est plus que la fille de son meilleur ami et John est plus que son meilleur ami. Elle est d'abord la chair de la chair de John, patrimoine génétique inestimable qu'il aurait été dommage de gâcher, et tout en John, même la spirale microscopique de son ADN est chérissable. Elle est aussi à part entière, et c'est là que s'ancre le plus sûrement l'affection de Sherlock, une réelle amie. Plus de trente ans les sépare et pourtant ils se sont reconnus. Sa petite enfance, ombre floue, marquée du sceau infâmant du mensonge et qu'il tente de reconstituer pas à pas, n'y est pas étrangère. Les mains de Rosie, le rire de Rosie, sa joie primesautière, sa gravité parfois, forment l'écran sur lequel il projette les bribes incomplètes de souvenirs qui hantent ses rêves. John est le seul témoin, ému et aimant, et Sherlock lui en rend grâce comme d'une faveur qu'il n'aurait pas méritée mais ne pouvait-il attendre moins de cet homme dont la bonté a été si amplement démontrée, il est le seul témoin de ce que Sherlock partage et retrouve au contact de Rosie : l'innocence du jeu où l'on ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si ce que l'on raconte est crédible. Tous deux, lui et Rosie, frappés par la tragédie, forclose pour lui et ce gouffre abyssal qu'il ne pourra jamais combler reste le noyau absent de sa vie, jamais tue pour elle, car John entretient pour l'enfant le souvenir de Mary, tous deux expriment parfois dans leurs jeux une noirceur que d'autres pourraient juger malsaine mais que John comprend, manière ludique d'exorciser le manque et la douleur.

Dans une allée de la Villa Borghèse, ils marchent et Rosie n'est pas peu fière de tenir et la main de Sherlock et la main de son père.

« Sherlock, il mesure combien cet arbre ? » demande Rosie en indiquant du menton un platane impressionnant.

« A vu de nez, je dirais au moins vingt mètres.

\- Et si quelqu'un monte tout en haut et tombe, il meurt ?

\- Incontestablement oui.

\- Et comment ? Comment il meurt ?

\- Fractures multiples, éclatement des organes.

\- Ça doit faire sacrément mal.

\- Effectivement, cela doit être assez douloureux. »

John ne dit rien, il écoute.

Rosie reste pensive un instant.

« Et si moi je monte et que je tombe, je vais mourir aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi Sherlock ?

\- Parce qu'il y aura toujours soit ton papa soit moi pour te rattraper. »

Et John sourit.

Oh oui ! Sherlock aime cette enfant et sans discuter, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, il irait en enfer pour elle, comme il l'a fait déjà pour le père. Il aime cette enfant et il lui a volé sa mère…

« D'accord, je peux grimper alors ? »

Rosie lâche leurs mains, brisant ainsi la chaîne qu'ils formaient, et se précipite au pied de l'arbre. John court derrière elle en maugréant « Merci Sherlock… » et Sherlock, dépité, hausse les épaules.

L'inquiétude est de courte durée, les premières branches sont trop hautes et Rosie, pas encore mutante, ne dispose ni de ventouses ni de griffes pour monter malgré tout à l'arbre. Un instant, pour son propre plaisir et parce qu'elle adore se donner en spectacle, Rosie mime l'ascension de l'arbre, en collant son petit corps au tronc et en agitant bras et jambes.

« Tu as l'air ridicule Rosie, tu ressembles à une scolopendre, dit Sherlock qui s'est approché.

\- C'est quoi une scolo-truc ?

\- C'est un insecte rampant avec plein de pattes et dont le venin est très dangereux.

\- Un venin… mortel ? »

Rosie arrête de gigoter et vient se planter devant Sherlock. Mais John, désespérément seul à être muni d'un peu de sérieux dans cette histoire, reprend la main de sa fille.

« Bon, ça suffit vous deux avec vos idées glauques. On va trouver un truc marrant et léger à faire… »

Rosie, bien plus fascinée par l'abysse des horreurs dont Sherlock est intarissable que par la proposition de son père, insiste.

« Alors Sherlock, il est mortel ce venin ?

\- Même pas. C'est pitié. » soupire le détective.

Rosie soupire avec lui et reprend sa main. Déçue mais conciliante, elle accepte de suivre son père. Charmé par la finesse et la volonté de cette main dans la sienne et qui ne veut pas le lâcher, Sherlock lui emboîte le pas. Inconsciente du trait d'union qu'elle instaure, Rosie trottine entre les deux hommes et pendue à leurs bras, elle se balance. Tous deux, sans se concerter, accompagnent ses mouvements de balancier. Un enfant pèse plus lourd que son poids véritable.

Devant eux, diluées dans l'ombrage des arbres, avancent leurs ombres. Leurs silhouettes se complètent, comme dans un puzzle où chaque pièce, aussi tordue soit-elle, trouve ses partenaires pour s'imbriquer parfaitement. La plus petite, délicat pendule dont les pieds ne touchent le sol que pour reprendre son élan, joint par le rythme qu'elle impose les deux plus grands qui l'encadrent et Sherlock ne s'étonne pas de lire, dans ce tableau éphémère et mouvant qui se dérobe sous leurs pas, plus d'harmonie que de discontinuité.

Sur leur passage, séculaires, s'inclinent les platanes d'Orient et les cèdres du Liban, troncs massifs et puissants, projetant vers le ciel leurs branches solides qui, plus elles s'éloignent du sol, se divisent et s'affinent pour offrir au soleil, à la fin de cette ascension végétale, des rameaux délicats au bout desquels frissonnent de jeunes feuilles d'un vert tendre. Du regard, Sherlock cherche à comprendre cette ramification fractale : chaque arbre, solitaire dans son enracinement, s'élève et se perd, se faisant multiple à sa cime.

Sherlock baisse les yeux et croise ceux de John qui, lunettes relevées sur le front, le regarde déjà. Se peut-il qu'entre les bras de cet homme, lui aussi se perde et s'oublie, se délestant dans cet abandon de la culpabilité qui le ronge pour l'échanger contre une légèreté durable ?

Depuis hier, depuis qu'il a croisé ces tableaux, rencontre improbable entre un peintre sauvage et amoureux de la matière et un détective au cœur brûlant et brisé, depuis que John a posé sa main sur lui, Sherlock voit et observe les murs de la geôle qu'il avait construite s'étioler et se désagréger. Il ne fait rien, il ne lutte pas, c'est un réarrangement qui s'organise et qui ne lui réclame aucun effort.

Ce n'est pas d'un choix dont il s'agit ici et l'on ne se dit pas consciemment, dans ce genre de circonstances « j'abandonne cela pour gagner ceci » car, à tout prendre, qui hésiterait longtemps entre un remord lancinant et un pardon rédempteur ? Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un combat car le remord, vindicatif et jaloux, a planté si profondément ses griffes dans la volonté que tout en la tourmentant, il est sûr de la posséder. Il s'agit d'un ravissement et Sherlock assiste, sidéré, à l'éteignement de sa volonté qui pourtant lui est si chère et dont il revendique habituellement la liberté.

D'un seul geste dont la préméditation est incertaine, et Sherlock soupçonne que son ami ait été lui-même surpris de sa propre audace, John a ouvert un espace où Sherlock ne pensait pas un jour mettre le pied. Ecrasé par sa conscience qui lui rappelait à chaque instant la liste de ses erreurs et le poids de son désir dont la non réalisation était une punition opportune et efficace, le détective ne s'imaginait que, du bout des doigts, John pût lui offrir aussi facilement cet apaisement auquel il accède. Mais John n'est pas le seul responsable de la vacance de l'esprit de Sherlock, cette ville et ce peintre aussi y ont œuvré. Car aurait-il pu accueillir la main et le regard de John sans en nier stupidement l'intention et les rejeter, si le soleil romain et Le Caravage n'avaient pas décillé ses yeux et adouci son cœur ? A moins que, démiurge discret et modeste, John, en proposant ce séjour à Rome, ait prévu la possibilité de son abandon. Et Sherlock dont les capacités d'analyse ne s'éteignent jamais bien qu'en ce moment elles ne conduisent à aucune décision, comprend que cette initiative de son ami ne tient pas de l'improvisation mais se trouve être l'objet d'un plan mûrement réfléchi.

Ainsi, John, dont les déductions sont au mieux laborieuses quand elles ne sont pas erronées, a non seulement perçu la douleur qui accablait Sherlock mais a aussi formé le projet de l'en délivrer. Et si John a été sensible à l'accablement de Sherlock, alors que lui-même croyait l'avoir suffisamment caché, c'est parce qu'en lui s'évase une place qui n'attend que Sherlock.

Alors tout devient clair : la tendre attention de John à son égard, écho de celle plus ancienne qui épaississait leur relation, l'intérêt sensuel qu'a trahi hier cette caresse en soi anodine et qui fait de cette prévenance plus que l'expression d'une amitié profonde. Dans l'esprit de Sherlock, tout s'agence et s'ordonne. Plus qu'être désiré, traces mnésiques de leurs corps se frôlant et s'échauffant, rallumées par la main de John, il est aimé.

En un jour, grâce à l'intelligence amoureuse et fine de John, Sherlock vient de tout gagner. La délivrance et la révélation d'un amour se gagnent mutuellement, se dévoilant l'une l'autre. Sous le soleil romain adouci par la fraîcheur des grands arbres, Sherlock sourit et John sourit aussi. Prenant leur élan, ils font monter Rosie plus haut et l'enfant surprise et enthousiaste éclate de rire.

Au détour de l'allée, ils découvrent enfin ce qui va faire la joie de Rosie.

De petits chevaux à pédales. Corps en bois peints en blanc, auxquels s'accrochent de petites calèches. Devant ce spectacle, Rosie s'arrête et se statufie. Elle pointe son doigt.

« Ça, ça … je veux ça… »

Ils s'approchent ensemble et pendant que Sherlock installe Rosie dans une calèche et lui explique le fonctionnement des pédales, « je ne suis pas bête Sherlock, j'ai compris… », John paie le propriétaire de l'attraction. Avant que Rosie ne s'élance, déjà impatiente et piaffante, John la retient et ordonne : « Tu peux aller de cet arbre là-bas à celui-ci mais pas plus loin. Je veux pouvoir te voir. Tu ne vas pas ailleurs, d'accord ? D'accord Rosie ? » Et l'enfant, après avoir écouté les recommandations de son père, opine du chef et démarre.

Les deux hommes choisissent un endroit stratégique pour surveiller Rosie et s'assoient sur un banc devant lequel passe et repasse la petite fille, tout sourire et qui à chaque passage, leur fait un coucou de la main.

Assis côte à côte, se touchant presque, ils observent les allers et venues de l'enfant. Si hier, sur les marches de Saint Louis des Français, Sherlock glissait, aujourd'hui il s'envole.

John tousse, c'est l'émotion qui encombre sa gorge. Il va parler. Il parle.

« J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus à ce que je voulais te dire mais tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses… Les déclarations, ça n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Autant je sais à peu près écrire maintenant… » Il fait une pause mais Sherlock reste muet. « Autant je n'ai jamais su parler. C'est con mais peut-être n'est-il pas nécessaire de tout dire… Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je sais exactement quand est-ce que j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, personne ne peut dire ça, mais je sais dire quand j'ai compris. C'était il y a longtemps, avant que tu partes, bien sûr avant que tu partes, parce qu'après il y a eu Mary et rien n'était pareil… c'était avant, quand nous étions tous les deux, que tous les deux… A cette époque, j'étais heureux, et je ne sais si tu ressentais la même chose, mais moi j'étais heureux avec rage, comme si j'avais quelque chose à défendre, tu vois, c'était ce qu'il avait entre nous que j'avais à défendre et il n'aurait pas fallu que quelqu'un vienne me le prendre… C'est toi qui me l'a pris, ce truc entre nous, c'est toi quand tu es parti. Et je n'ai plus jamais été heureux de la même façon après, même avec Mary parce que quand tu es parti, il y a un bout de moi qui est parti avec toi et il n'est plus jamais revenu… »

Il réfléchit un instant. Ils ne se regardent pas et leurs yeux continuent de suivre Rosie.

« Je voudrais bien que ça revienne mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible, non, je ne sais pas, mais en même temps, ça n'est pas grave, tu peux me donner d'autres choses mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire, non, écoute… Tu te rappelles de ce groupe de tordus, un peu satanistes, qui profanait des tombes ? Greg était sur les dents, il avait beau mettre des agents en planque dans tous les cimetières, il n'arrivait pas à les attraper. Tu as mis plus d'une semaine avant de les avoir, si, si, plus d'une semaine et pendant une semaine, on n'a presque pas dormi. Et le soir, après qu'on les ait coincés, en rentrant du Yard, tu t'es écroulé en premier. Tu étais très fatigué et tu t'es endormi, comme ça, sans enlever ton manteau, roulé en boule dans ton fauteuil. Je revenais de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et je t'ai vu… Je t'ai vu et je t'ai regardé. Je ne me suis pas assis dans mon fauteuil, je me suis assis par terre, à te pieds et je t'ai regardé. C'est là que j'ai compris et vraiment je ne pouvais rien y faire et je me suis senti si soulagé, soulagé de ne plus avoir à me battre. J'ai compris que tu étais tout… que pour moi, tu étais tout. Il y avait ta main qui pendait, toute blanche en dehors de la manche de ton manteau, tout noir. Je l'ai prise et je l'ai embrassée. Tu as bougé un peu et j'ai eu peur de t'avoir réveillé mais je n'ai pas lâché ta main. C'est complétement con, mais je crois que ça me suffisait, juste à cet instant, d'être si proche de toi et de pouvoir tenir ta main. Si quelqu'un m'avait posé la question, j'aurais pu dire, sans mentir, que ça m'aurait suffi de passer ma vie, comme ça, assis à tes pieds, en tenant ta main. Après, j'ai dû entendre madame Hudson et je me suis relevé. J'ai eu peur qu'elle me trouve comme ça… tu me connais, de la pudeur sans doute. »

Plus John parle, plus Sherlock s'incline. Bientôt sa tête se penche et se pose sur l'épaule de John. Il n'y a personne dans cette allée, il n'y a que Rosie qui à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant eux, imite le bruit d'un fouet qu'elle claquerait sur les flancs de sa monture, alors il ose. Après avoir remis droit le pli de son pantalon, petit geste de nervosité, il vient de donner beaucoup, John pose ses mains sur ses genoux croisés. Sous la tempe de Sherlock, la jonction de l'acromion et de la clavicule de John ne forme pas un angle pointu, c'est une rondeur accueillante où la tendreté des muscles assouplit la dureté des os. Au-dessus d'eux, très haut, les rameaux des arbres, agités pas une brise légère, font un petit bruit de frottement suave. Dans le silence, très loin on entend le chaos de la ville, Sherlock écoute leurs respirations, calmes.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » demande John. Au son de sa voix, où perce un soupçon d'inquiétude, on sent qu'il est content de lui. John Watson qui ne s'effraie pas d'un combat à mains nues et qui se retrousse les manches en montant à l'assaut, s'enorgueillit d'avoir soufflé quelques mots.

« Non, je ne dis rien.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire et que je suis bien. »

John fait sa moue de _Ah ? Ah bon d'accord_ et Sherlock sourit. Devant eux, Sherlock lève sa main et l'offre. John s'en saisit et la regarde, la retournant pour mieux l'inspecter.

« Ça n'est plus la même, tu as vieilli.

\- Et pourtant, je n'ai que celle-là.

\- Ça ira. Je m'en contenterai. »

Et il l'embrasse. Ça n'est pas baiser, c'est une confirmation. Sherlock expire, mon dieu que c'est facile !

Rosie s'arrête à leur hauteur en poussant un cri de cowboy.

« Papa, j'ai bien réfléchi…

\- Et ?

\- Si on n'habite pas avec Sherlock, est-ce que je peux avoir un poney ? »

A côté de la Galleria Borghèse il y a un jardin clos d'une grille. Et dans ce jardin, qui est plus un verger, poussent des orangers. Si vous êtes italien ou espagnol ou grec, vous ne serez pas étonné de voir pendues aux branches de véritables oranges en cette période de l'année. Mais si vous êtes originaire de l'Europe du Nord ou britannique, vous garderez longtemps en mémoire l'image de ces fruits, pleins et ronds, à la couleur acidulée et vous direz longtemps après votre retour : « j'ai vu des oranges, de vraies oranges dans les branches d'un oranger… » Comme si le soleil, brûlant et protecteur était descendu rien que pour vous, vous faire un clin d'œil.

oooOOOooo

Le campo de' Fiori est une des plus belles places de Rome, surtout en fin d'après-midi quand le soleil réchauffe de ses rayons obliques les façades aux teintes ocres. C'est dommage, ils ne découvriront pas de visu ce qui donne son nom à cette place car les marchands de fleurs qui chaque jour envahissent le lieu sont en train de ranger leurs achalandages colorés et de replier leurs étals. Le campo est animé, romains et touristes se mélangent et les terrasses sont prises d'assaut, avant-goût festif d'une nuit qui, comme toutes les autres dans cette ville, promet d'être longue.

John est vraiment très, très heureux et tout lui plaît : l'endroit, la lumière, les personnes qu'il croise et l'homme qui marche à côté de lui et dont le visage s'illumine d'un sourire permanent. C'est incroyable, ce sourire qui ne quitte pas les lèvres de Sherlock et John ne réalise pas tout à fait qu'il en est l'architecte. Pour tout dire, il a même l'impression de n'avoir rien fait et le combat était gagné d'avance au moment même où il a eu cette idée un peu folle d'emmener Sherlock en vacances. Quoique combat ne soit pas le terme adéquat, puisque pour lui, il n'était pas question de vaincre mais de convaincre. Et même ça, il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire.

Sherlock n'a jamais été une citadelle à prendre, et John n'était pas suffisamment armé pour s'en emparer. Non, Sherlock était un captif qui s'ignorait, marchant de long en large dans une forteresse dont il se croyait le maître et dont il avait lui-même dressé les murs, et il a suffi à John d'ouvrir une porte. Sans s'en rendre compte, il a ouvert cette porte, sans percevoir l'ampleur de son geste, sans réaliser nettement que c'était cette porte-là qu'il fallait ouvrir. Tout repose sur un pari un peu fou, et sur ce coup il a joué à quitte ou double, et sur une intuition, mais dans ce domaine, il est assez fort, il a de très bonnes intuitions. Il faudrait remercier Rome, et déjà il en chante les louanges, et ce peintre que John irait bien tirer de sa tombe, où qu'elle se trouve, pour lui serrer la main. Mais est-ce étonnant après tout que cet homme qu'il aime, capable en quelques accords de traduire les plus infimes subtilités de l'âme humaine, soit aussi sensible à la beauté d'une œuvre qu'un autre a créée ? Sensibilité suprême qui se cache et se protège, aride et rebutante dans ses expressions, mais multiple et profonde dans ses explorations et au contact de laquelle, sans en prendre conscience, en immersion presque, John a tout appris. Le dirait-il qu'on ne le croirait pas : « j'en ai plus appris sur les sentiments auprès de Sherlock qu'auprès de n'importe qui. » C'est donc Sherlock qu'il faut d'abord remercier, et s'il sourit maintenant c'est parce que, sans le vouloir, sans y toucher, en s'y refusant, il a façonné le cœur de John.

Alors, porté par cette délicatesse que Sherlock lui a enseignée, mais le maître et l'élève ont ignoré trop longtemps cette leçon à mots couverts qui se tenait entre eux, John a osé un geste et il n'a rien risqué dans ce geste. C'était exactement le geste qu'il fallait faire car Sherlock était épuisé et il avait beau ces mois derniers rassembler autour de lui le peu de fierté qui lui restait pour s'en faire un rempart, son usure était telle que les doigts de John, sans nécessiter la force d'un bélier qui autrefois défonçait des murs, ont fait plier de dernières résistances qui n'en étaient déjà plus.

Et il a parlé aussi, bien sûr qu'il a parlé mais ces mots qu'il a dits, il les avait sur le bout des lèvres et ils ne lui ont rien coûté et c'est de ne pas les dire qui lui aurait coûté. S'il s'est donné c'est parce qu'il était sûr d'être pris.

« J'ai envie de boire du champagne » dit John en s'arrêtant au milieu de la place.

« Vraiment ? » répond Sherlock qui maintient Rosie sur ces épaules. C'est un fait avéré désormais : cette enfant a définitivement élu domicile sur les épaules de Sherlock.

« Oui, vraiment, j'ai envie de boire du champagne. Avec toi.

\- Ça n'est pas un peu…

\- Exagéré ? Précipité ?

\- Surfait.

\- Tu me connais, je suis assez conventionnel finalement. Tu mérites du champagne, je te paie du champagne. C'est mon côté…

\- Irrésistiblement désuet. »

John rit et se met en quête d'une table libre à l'une des terrasses. Il en trouve une idéalement placée au bord d'une terrasse, ce qui permet à Rosie, à peine a-t-elle posé une fesse sur une chaise, assise en osier convexe recouverte d'un coussin plat aux couleurs de l'Italie, et après avoir commandé « moi aussi, je veux des bulles », « San Pélégrino avec une rondelle de citron plutôt que soda » rectifie John, de s'enfuir et d'aller vaquer au milieu d'autres enfants qui s'égaillent sur la place. John ne dit rien puisqu'ainsi placé, il n'a pas besoin de tendre le cou pour surveiller sa fille. A cet âge, la barrière de la langue est une broutille et, par des gestes et des mimiques Rosie se mélange au petit groupe qui s'est formé aux pieds de la statue de Giordano Bruno, moine philosophe qui fut brûlé pour avoir démontré l'héliocentrisme. Des cartes Pokémon passent de main en main et Rosie, que John imagine entendre, ponctue chacun des échanges d'un « moi aussi, je l'ai celle-là mais je les ai laissées à la maison ».

Sur la carte des boissons, pliée en deux et qui s'appuie sur un verre épais dans lequel sont disposés des gressins torsadés, nul champagne ne figure, constate John déçu. Mais la serveuse, dont la tresse longue et blonde évoque une Marie-Madeleine lascive et contraste étrangement, mais pas tant que ça finalement, avec les piercings qui ornent ses anthélix, lui conseille, dans un anglais approximatif, de choisir du prosecco, alternative acceptable au champagne français.

Enfin, deux flûtes cristallines sont posées devant eux. La serveuse verse quelques gouttes du vin pétillant dans celle de John, dans l'attente de son approbation, John trempe ses lèvres et d'un signe de tête, approuve, ce qui ne manque pas, il le voit et s'en amuse, de faire sourire encore plus Sherlock, qui se retient d'éclater de rire. Le seau dans lequel nage la bouteille au milieu de glaçons est laissé sur la table et John remplit les deux flûtes. S'ils n'avaient commandé que des bières, ils n'auraient eu droit qu'à des chips, pour avoir commandé du prosecco, ils ont eu droit à tout un assortiment d'olives colorées piquées de cure-dents, tomates confites, taralli, feuilletés au parmesan.

Autour d'eux, les conversations sont bruyantes et les italiens, revendiquant leur droit de propriétaires, parlent plus fort. Plus loin, un groupe d'allemands, appareils-photo luxueux et chaussures de marche salissant sans vergogne les petits coussins verts, rouges et blancs, fait tonner un accent guttural qui écorche les oreilles de John.

Tous deux s'étirent sur leurs chaises et savourent l'effervescence du vin frais, ils n'ont pas fait tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre, n'en rajoutons pas dans l'image d'Epinal. Sherlock tourne son visage vers le soleil et parce qu'il est en public, n'ose poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John mais son buste s'incline, mouvement infime de rapprochement, jusqu'à faire se toucher leurs bras. John, dont le cœur n'est qu'un organe tissé de courage, allonge son bras dans le dos de Sherlock et, pliant son coude, tend sa main pour envelopper d'une paume désirante l'arrière du crâne bouclé. Hésitant une microseconde puis séduit, Sherlock laisse aller sa tête et John soupire. Sur la peau de sa main, la diffusion veloutée des arabesques brunes, doux roulis immobile d'une mer noire dans laquelle il escompte enfin se noyer.

Ça n'est qu'un début, pense John. C'est le début.

Tout en sirotant son prosecco, vraiment délicieux, il faut qu'il trouve à Londres un caviste qui en fournit, John contemple le front plat et lisse que le soleil a légèrement hâlé, l'arc des sourcils qu'éclipsent les lunettes noires, le nez droit et pas si fin, le sillon naso-labial assez prononcé, le pli au coin de la bouche, le menton rond et coquet. Mais un visage, surtout celui-là, est bien plus que les traits qui le définissent. Ce sont des pleins et des déliés, des ombres changeantes, des rides qui disent pour cet homme le rire, la concentration, les pleurs contenus. Le regard de John s'attarde sur le petit froncement ourlé à la commissure des lèvres. N'y a-t-il pas disproportion entre l'émoi voluptueux qu'inspire à John ce pli gracieux et l'insignifiance de ce pli justement ? Peut-on se laisser déborder par un sentiment amoureux, réellement amoureux et dont l'unique objet est un délicat relief ombré ?

Les cheveux de Sherlock sont doux et chauds sous la main de John et il lui semble que ce petit pli à l'abri de cette bouche satisfaite n'existe que pour lui. Il soupire. Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui. Froissement duveteux sur sa paume.

Rosie revient vers eux et s'assoit. Elle regarde la main de son père perdue dans les cheveux de Sherlock et ordonne :

« S'il te plaît Sherlock, tu peux me donner à boire et écraser le citron dans mon verre ? S'il te plaît ? »

Sherlock obtempère et la main de John se retrouve vide.

« Ça va ma chérie ? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? demande John.

\- Ça va. Je comprends pas trop ce qu'ils racontent mais ça va. C'est quoi ça ? C'est pour manger ? » dit-elle en montrant du doigt les amuse-bouche posés sur la table.

\- Oui. Tu as faim ? »

John tend à Rosie la corbeille remplie de feuilletés au parmesan dans laquelle la petite main plonge.

La bouche pleine, Rosie demande :

« Ça veut dire quoi come ti chiami ?

\- Je pense que ça veut dire : comment tu t'appelles, répond Sherlock.

\- Ah d'accord ! Ben alors, je vais aller leur dire que je m'appelle Rosamund. »

Elle descend de sa chaise, faisant tout à la fois : engouffrer un dernier feuilleté et vider son verre, « on s'en va pas tout de suite ? Hein papa ? » et s'en attendre la réponse, s'enfuit déjà. Petite fusée qui s'envole sur ses pointes, elle revient et sans un regard sur son père, elle monte sur les genoux de Sherlock et l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis elle repart.

« Elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Oui. Je ne voudrais pas la décevoir.

\- Tu ne la décevras pas. Elle va grandir, c'est tout. »

Ils la regardent un instant, vibrillonnante et rieuse s'adresser à une petite fille brune plus grande qu'elle et dire tout fort : « je m'appelle Rosamund et toi come ti chiami ? »

« A quoi jouais-tu John quand tu étais enfant ? demande Sherlock en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- A quoi je jouais ? Eh bien, comme tous les autres, tu sais… aux playmobils, aux legos… et au foot aussi, j'ai beaucoup joué au foot » Il les ressert en prosecco, en arrêtant de son doigt sur le bord des verres la mousse qui manque de déborder.

« Tu ne jouais pas au rugby ?

\- Si mais plus tard. Quand j'étais ado. Et toi, à quoi jouais-tu ? »

Sherlock boit et John sait que derrière le noir fumé des lunettes de soleil, les grands yeux gris sont perdus dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… je lisais beaucoup… et je résolvais des problèmes de maths…

\- Tu résolvais des problèmes de maths ?

\- Oui… ma mère… tu sais… »

John se penche un peu pour mieux entendre. Il n'ose plus bouger. Il écoute.

« Je m'ennuyais tellement alors ma mère me proposait des énigmes, des problèmes pour m'occuper. A dix ans, j'ai résolu le problème de l'aiguille de Buffon.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un problème très célèbre de probabilités. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie trouvé la solution, elle avait déjà été trouvée au XVIIIe sc par Buffon justement mais maman aimait bien me donner des problèmes de probabilités, j'étais très fort. Elle était ravie et fière aussi, elle pensait que j'allais devenir comme elle. »

Sur la table, Sherlock a posé ses grandes mains et du bout des doigts, il s'amuse avec le pied de son verre. La rencontre entre la fraîcheur du liquide, délicatement rosé, et la chaleur de la table, acier inoxydable, a créé à la surface du verre de petites perles de condensation, qui, lentement, s'égouttent sur la peau blanche.

« Mais je l'ai déçue, reprend Sherlock, parce qu'au fond, les maths, je n'aimais pas ça. Je préférais la chimie. Et même la chimie d'ailleurs, ça n'était pas assez.

\- Pourquoi ? demande John.

\- Pourquoi… »

De son index, Sherlock recueille une goutte minuscule, qui arrivée au bout de sa course sur la paroi du verre, allait s'écraser sur la surface de la table.

« Parce que les sciences dures, j'ai toujours trouvé ça trop froid ou trop pur. En travaillant très dur et en faisant beaucoup d'efforts, j'avais l'impression que j'arriverais à tout résoudre, j'étais déjà assez fier de moi, il n'y avait pas de défi. Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de mystère. Je voulais quelque chose qui me résiste, quelque chose où je puisse me dire : ça m'échappe, je ne comprends pas tout… Et je m'ennuyais tellement ! C'est là que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux enquêtes de police et aux meurtres. C'était comme un puits sans fond, il y en aurait toujours, toujours… »

Et John comprend que cet enfant, car Sherlock est toujours un enfant, cet enfant à qui on a menti, n'a eu de cesse de vouloir débusquer le mensonge, partout où il pouvait le voir.

Entre le pouce et l'index, Sherlock écrase la petite goutte.

« Et j'ai déçu ma mère… elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais je l'ai déçue. Ça ne m'intéressait plus ce qu'elle me proposait, je préférais être dehors, je me sauvais.

\- Quand je vois ta mère, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit déçue par toi. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle t'adore.

\- Oui, je sais… elle m'adore… mais je l'ai déçue. »

Sherlock a cette voix, menue et rare, celle où toute trace d'arrogance et de fierté a disparu, celle peut-être que John est seul à entendre. Sherlock inspire et pose ses mains à plat sur la table. L'auriculaire droit, long et fin, esseulé tremble. Dans sa poitrine, John sent monter une tendresse infinie pour ce petit doigt qui tremble. Alors, de sa paume, il recouvre ce petit doigt fragile, et tous les autres aussi. Ce n'est pas parfait, non, ce n'est pas parfait mais les mains de John sont solides et n'est-il pas évident qu'en cet instant, elles ne sont conçues que pour une seule chose : apaiser Sherlock ?

Ensemble, ils regardent leurs mains jointes. Puis, John dans un même mouvement, de sa main libre relève les lunettes noires sur le visage de Sherlock et appelle : « Sherlock… »

En face de lui, les grands yeux gris sont presque translucides et laissent voir cette âme blessée, construite sur un hiatus, cicatrice béante dont l'origine est désormais connue. Mais la révélation de cette origine, aussi noire et éclatante que l'est la sœur cachée, ne suffit pas à refermer la faille fondatrice et John, intensément croyant, comme peut l'être un converti tardif, aspire à être, non pas un remède miraculeux, car il a passé l'âge d'adhérer à des formules magiques, mais l'instrument d'une douce résilience.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer, John… »

Un cœur douloureux nécessite des soins prolongés et même si Rome et ses beautés ont joué leur rôle d'urgente cardioversion, c'est une longue convalescence qui s'annonce. Heureusement, John est un très bon médecin. Il n'y en a pas de meilleur.

« Tu me connais, j'ai un goût prononcé pour les situations difficiles » répond John. Il n'y peut rien mais son sourire est immense. Tous ceux qui connaissent cet homme, finissent par comprendre une chose à son sujet : plus vous lui dites qu'une mission est impossible, plus il se poste en première ligne. C'est plus fort que lui et il n'en est même pas fier.

Sherlock hésite puis, du bout des doigts, timidement, il effleure la joue de John. La caresse est douce et fraîche sur la peau de John et il frémit.

« Tu es le seul qui… » commence Sherlock.

Sans quitter des yeux son ami, John pivote légèrement la tête et les doigts de Sherlock finissent sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais… ça m'effraie et rien ne me rend plus heureux. Tu le crois ça ? Je suis fou… »

Et John embrasse les doigts de Sherlock qui s'attardent sur sa bouche.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà...

Je suis lasse vraiment d'avoir à me battre contre le fléau qui frappe certaines d'entre vous : le consumérisme.

Alors, reviews ou pas, faîtes comme bon vous semble.

(Et désormais, je n'en attends qu'une seule...)


	6. Un peu plus près

**Mardi soir.**

Rosie est une petite fille et comme tous les enfants, elle a le don de savoir quand une situation change.

Lovée contre Sherlock et suçotant son pouce, elle regarde un dessin animé. L'appartement qu'ils louent pour ces quelques jours ne dispose pas d'une télévision et il aurait été très ennuyant de regarder les programmes en italien mais Sherlock a pensé à se munir de son ordinateur, non pas pour se tenir informé de toutes les affaires qui pourraient tomber à Londres pendant son absence, et là présentement il n'en a rien à faire de ce qui arrive à Londres, mais pour pouvoir utiliser le disque dur externe qu'il possède désormais et sur lequel il a téléchargé des dizaines de dessins animés. C'est un secret et toute sa crédibilité s'effondre si cela venait à se savoir mais John étant une bille en informatique, à part mettre à jour son blog, il ne sait rien faire, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un se préoccupe de fournir à Rosie, quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, un passe-temps de qualité.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire non plus, c'est à quel point Sherlock aime regarder des dessins animés avec Rosie, comme autrefois il aimait regarder la télévision avec John dans la chaleur de Baker Street. L'occupation n'est jamais silencieuse et tous deux commentent ou récitent les dialogues des scènes qu'ils ont déjà vues mille fois. Et, si vous ne le savez pas encore, Sherlock peut vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus doux que de tenir contre soi un enfant que l'on aime.

Le générique de fin retentit, Rosie chantonne « Totoro… Totoro… » et John, installé dans un fauteuil dont le confort lui fait regretter celui de son salon, referme son livre dont la lecture n'a pas beaucoup progressé puisqu'il a passé la soirée à regarder sa fille et Sherlock et, si ça non plus vous ne le savez pas, c'est avec plaisir qu'il vous le dira : il n'y a rien de plus aimable que de regarder l'homme que vous aimez et votre enfant s'amuser ensemble.

« Il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit-il en s'étirant.

\- D'accord, répond Rosie, les yeux encore vissés à l'écran, moi, je dors avec Sherlock. »

Les deux hommes se regardent, un sourire maladroit étire leurs lèvres.

« Non Rosie, tu ne dors pas avec moi, dit doucement Sherlock en tournant l'enfant sur ses genoux pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi ? c'est parce que tu veux dormir avec papa, c'est ça ? »

Comme toujours dans ce genre de situations, les adultes ne savent que répondre et Sherlock dont la répartie fait la réputation, reste coi.

John se lève en faisant craquer son dos.

« Ça n'est pas tes affaires Rosie, avec qui veut dormir Sherlock. Toi, tu as un grand lit ici et je t'emmène au lit. Allez zou ! »

Il s'approche en contournant la table basse sur laquelle trône l'ordinateur de Sherlock et, d'autorité prend sa fille dans ses bras.

« Tu me lis une histoire alors ?

\- Oui, je te lis une histoire mais avant tu te brosses les dents et tu mets ton pyjama. »

L'appartement est petit mais bien agencé et toutes les pièces, deux chambres, une salle de bain minuscule, mais on ne vient pas à Rome pour passer ses journées dans une salle de bain, et le salon qui fait aussi office de cuisine, s'organisent autour d'un couloir dans lequel John s'engage.

Derrière eux, resté seul, Sherlock retire le disque dur externe de son port USB et éteint son ordinateur.

Penchée au-dessus du lavabo et perchée sur une chaise que John a judicieusement placée là au début de leur séjour, Rosie brosse mollement ses dents.

« Il faut faire aussi celles du haut Rosie et celles du fond » conseille John.

Rosie lui tire la langue, toute blanche, et bave un peu. John lui tire la langue en retour, en regardant leurs reflets dans le miroir ovale accroché au-dessus de la tablette où, dans un pot en faïence usée, qui se voudrait d'époque antique alors qu'il est juste vieux, se dressent les brosses à dents de John et Sherlock. Le rasoir manuel de John, se raser avec une lame et de la mousse est une habitude qu'il a héritée de son père et qu'il a définitivement adoptée en Afghanistan, où voulez-vous brancher un fil électrique sous une tente ? côtoie le rasoir électrique de Sherlock, dernier cri, plusieurs vitesses, tête amovible. John se dit qu'il aime un homme dont le visage chaque matin doit être aussi débarrassé du poil qui y pousse et cette pensée l'émeut. Comparables et pourtant si différents.

Un jour, plus tard, mais c'est sûr qu'il le fera, il en a très envie soudain, il étalera de la mousse sur la mâchoire de Sherlock dont il aura renversé la tête et, calant cette tête contre sa poitrine, il passera avec le plus grand soin une lame sur ce visage. Au préalable, il aura réchauffé la mousse entre ses doigts. Non, non, ce qui serait encore mieux, serait d'avoir de ce savon que l'on achète en tube et que l'on émulsionne avec un peu d'eau dans un verre. Et puis d'avoir un blaireau, ce gros pinceau en soies de sanglier. Oui, voilà, John enduira minutieusement le blaireau avec de la crème onctueuse, peut-être légèrement parfumée, et puis, comme un peintre pose son pinceau sur sa toile, il balaiera le visage de Sherlock de cette texture moelleuse. De la pomme d'Adam jusque sous les lobes d'oreilles, des ailes du nez jusqu'à la frontière des pommettes, il déposera la mousse blanche. Contre lui, Sherlock aura fermé les yeux mais avant, avant que les paupières ne se closent, John aura lu dans l'émeraude sombre ce fier abandon qui lui est cher. Ils ne diront rien et peut-être John essuiera-t-il du pouce un peu de mousse qui aura débordé sur la bouche. Puis John fera glisser très lentement la lame sur la peau, dans le sens de la pousse du poil, une lame qu'il aura choisie très fine et très aiguisée. Sous lui, Sherlock sera confiant et alangui, un corps qui s'expose sans crainte, et la lame, qui ne crissera pas, se mouvra avec fluidité sur la peau, seule la pression de la main de John suffira à couper les poils. Il fera plusieurs passages parce qu'il aime le travail bien fait et qu'il aime aussi prendre son temps. Cette lame, aussi étroite qu'un fil sera l'instrument d'une caresse, précise et délicate, le désir de John au plus près de la peau. Entre le pouce et l'index, il maintiendra le menton de Sherlock, et de la gauche vers la droite, il manipulera la tête. Enfin, quand la peau de Sherlock sera parfaitement lisse et douce, il essuiera avec une serviette humide et chaude le reste de mousse et, réchauffant dans ses paumes un baume après-rasage odorant, il l'appliquera dans le cou, sur les joues, sur l'angle de la mâchoire. Et déjà, sous ses doigts, John imagine la rugosité, caressante et virile, qui disparait pour laisser place à une douceur temporaire. Mélange sensuel car il n'est pas contradictoire : rudesse et suavité.

Rosie se gargarise bruyamment après avoir bu l'eau du robinet.

« Voilà, papa, c'est bien comme ça ? »

Elle sourit, toutes dents dehors et John fait mine d'être ébloui en plissant les yeux.

« Super et maintenant en pyjama… allez hop ! »

Rosie saute de la chaise et court vers sa chambre, en faisant traîner sa main sur tous les murs qu'elle rencontre.

Ils ne pouvaient prévoir en arrivant à Rome la suite des évènements, et même là encore, ils ne savent pas de quoi précisément demain sera fait, la répartition des chambres s'est donc faite de la manière la plus raisonnable : à Rosie la chambre parentale et son unique grand lit, à John et Sherlock la chambre des enfants et ses deux lits jumeaux.

En rebondissant sur son lit, Rosie retire ses vêtements et enfile son pyjama, léger coton bleu et vert où s'impriment des animaux imaginaires. Bras croisés et patient, John la regarde faire, Rosie apprend l'autonomie dans tous les gestes du quotidien. Une autonomie encore incertaine puisque les chaussettes, le pantalon, le chemisier volent dans la pièce et atterrissent sous les yeux de John sur les meubles et sur le sol. La bienveillance et la patience étant les premières qualités requises pour être un bon parent, John ne souffle pas et ramasse les habits qui trainent puis les plie sur une chaise.

Après un dernier saut qui ne la mène pas bien haut et avant de se glisser sous la couette, Rosie demande :

« Est-ce que Sherlock peut écouter l'histoire avec moi ?

\- Oui, va le chercher. »

Précipitation furtive et joyeuse, Rosie revient en tirant Sherlock par la main.

Les deux hommes se regardent, Sherlock maladroit et gauche sur le pas de la porte, John s'asseyant au bord du lit, les mains chargées des livres de Rosie. Il est des moments uniques et pourtant anodins, dont on sait que notre vie sera remplie et qui, à eux seuls, lui donne cette saveur que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Rosie pousse Sherlock et le force à s'allonger dans la largeur du lit et bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres : « chut, chut, écoute… c'est papa qui va lire… ».

« Lequel ? interroge John en étalant devant eux les albums colorés.

\- Celui avec le renard… non…plutôt celui avec la fille qui adopte un dragon. »

Au bout du lit, les grands pieds nus de Sherlock dépassent et le détective s'appuie sur son coude replié. Ses yeux, plissés et chauds, s'illuminent d'une tendresse qu'il ne veut dissimuler et John lui sourit béatement pendant que Rosie remue encore à leurs côtés puis bientôt se blottit dans le giron de son père.

« Allez, papa, lis… »

Une seule lampe de chevet est allumée et la nuit romaine, agitée de soubresauts festifs qui ne les atteignent pas, la chambre de Rosie donne sur une silencieuse cour intérieure, est un écrin dans lequel ils se lovent. La voix de John est basse et grave, il ose quelques intonations plus aigües quand le récit le nécessite mais ses talents de comédien paraissent bien pâles à côté de ceux dont est capable Sherlock. Le détective qui a fermé les yeux, étire sa bouche en un sourire doux et moqueur et John, voyant cela, pousse de son pied le coude qui vacille et ne résiste pas, entraînant dans sa chute la tête brune qu'accueille la couette blanche. Complicité muette de deux corps qui mesurent leur éloignement et se réjouissent déjà du rapprochement conquis.

« Encore un… » réclame Rosie à la fin du livre.

John regarde, à ses pieds, Sherlock qui ne bouge plus et dont la respiration est calme, et contre lui, sa fille dont les yeux clignotent.

« D'accord… »

L'un et l'autre, l'homme et l'enfant, il les berce et il fait durer sa lecture, père et ami, amoureux déjà, futur amant, et ces deux rôles ne se contredisent pas mais se complètent.

Au milieu du troisième livre, et la voix de John n'est plus qu'une mélodie où le sens des mots qui sont lus n'a plus d'importance, seule compte la chaleur de sa volonté à les tenir près de lui, Rosie, sur le point de s'endormir, chuchote :

« Il dort, tu crois ?

\- On dirait, oui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que des fois, il a l'air plus petit que moi ?

\- Oui ma chérie, plus petit que toi… c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'aimer beaucoup beaucoup…

\- Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup… et toi ?

\- Pareil. »

Rosie se pelotonne contre le flanc de son père et fermant les yeux, demande : « reste encore là, papa… jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

John dépose un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille, « oui… ».

oooOOOooo

 **Mercredi.**

Ce n'est pas la blanche lueur de l'aube qui réveille Sherlock, ce sont les lèvres de John sur son front.

Oranges juteuses et sucrées que les mains de John ouvrent pour lui, action impossible à exécuter puisqu'aucune main, aussi forte soit-elle, ne peut fendre l'écorce de cet agrume lui rappelle sa raison logée quelque part dans un coin de son moi rêveur, ce qui rend le geste d'autant plus unique, impossibilité soulevée puis corrigée par un « sauf lui… », scansion qui résonne et habille la scène. Bribes vaporeuses d'un songe dont il s'extrait, ils sont assis dans une église qu'il ne reconnaît pas, ils sont seuls et le silence règne, une lumière bleutée, filtrée par des vitraux dont les figures sont floues et par les lunettes de John, glisse sur eux et les réchauffe, tiédeur inhabituelle mais qui s'accorde à la fréquence élevée de la couleur émise. Dans le fond de la nef, à l'abri d'un grand pilier, et Sherlock sait que c'est lui bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu son visage, Le Caravage les regarde. « Goûte… » dit John, en lui tendant un quartier de fruit dont s'écoule un jus pulpeux.

Il ouvre les yeux et c'est le visage de John, à l'envers, qui le surplombe.

« Tu rêvais… »

Sa bouche est sèche et pâteuse. Il s'est endormi, encore vêtu, au bout du lit de Rosie, et contre ses dents, le goût passé de son repas de la veille.

« De toi…

\- De moi ?

\- De nous… »

Il s'étire et cette sollicitation contrainte de ses muscles, tendons de la nuque plaintifs, amène sa tête contre la poitrine de John qui, toujours penché sur lui, ne bouge pas. Sur son os pariétal, s'échoue, fugace et assourdi, le battement d'un cœur.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à te réveiller, murmure John dans un sourire doux et navré. Mais je préfèrerais qu'elle ne te trouve pas là.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

\- J'ai dormi là aussi. »

Aux coins des yeux de Sherlock, s'accrochent et sèchent les traces, minuscules et sales, du mucus qui a clos ses paupières et John, d'un pouce léger, les retire.

Puis John se relève, vêtements propres et cheveux humides, il a pris le temps de faire un brin de toilette avant de venir réveiller Sherlock.

Il s'étire encore une fois et consent à se lever, en roulant sur lui-même et en glissant à l'autre bout du lit. Ils se font face au-dessus du lit où Rosie, petit paquet chaud et immobile, englouti sous la couette, respire la bouche ouverte.

« Tu peux aller te recoucher, il est tôt encore, propose John.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis levé, je ne dormirai plus. J'ai fait du café. »

Ils se suivent dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Rosie, que John referme précautionneusement derrière lui fait disparaître au sol le rectangle de clarté qu'elle avait ouvert. Alors qu'il s'avance vers la salle de bain, un passage sous l'eau chaude et une brosse à dents seront les bienvenus, John l'arrête en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet. « Attends… »

La timidité du mouvement n'en voile pas l'urgence fluide et, dans le pas que fait John vers lui, il se retourne, son dos rencontre l'aspérité du mur blanchi à la chaux. Dans la pénombre où seuls leurs yeux brillent, John tend un visage quémandeur. Contre le mur, il laisse aller ses épaules. C'est un tout petit pas supplémentaire qu'il faut à John pour se rapprocher un peu plus et leurs corps, dans un suspens fragile, ne se touchent pas encore.

John content, sourit.

« Il est une chose que j'ai eu envie de faire un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Qui est ? »

Sherlock relève le menton et au travers de ses cils qu'il sait charbonneux, fait sourdre un regard intentionnellement curieux.

Relèvement de la commissure gauche de la bouche de John, comment peut-on en une si infime variation exprimer à la fois un air conquis et vainqueur ?

« Te sentir… à chaque fois que tu revenais de je ne sais où, le matin, j'ai eu envie de te sentir… »

Sur son poignet que la main de John n'a pas quitté, il tire et cette traction minime, franche invitation, suffit à éliminer l'espace qui les séparait. Les peaux ne sont pas nues mais ce simple contact, chemise froissée contre chemise où les plis droits se laissent voir, autorise des soupirs d'aise et de soulagement. Dans son col que la nuit a chiffonné, le nez de John, petit animal fureteur, trouve son chemin. Entre la triplure un peu moins rigide et le frisson sur sa gorge, un sillon s'entaille, c'est la piste du souffle de John.

« Je n'ai été nulle part cette nuit pourtant… »

Planant au-dessus de sa peau, les lèvres de John articulent :

« Ça n'est pas grave, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Enormément. »

L'odorat de John est un sens autoritaire et méticuleux et le mieux que Sherlock puisse faire est de s'y soumettre. Nous ne savons pas, pour y tremper chaque jour, l'odeur que nous émettons et c'est le soir seulement, dans les draps de nos lits que nous la reconnaissons comme nôtre. Sherlock respire et ne sent rien, le shampoing et le savon dont a usé John masquent dommageablement ce qu'il espérait trouver aussi. Mais contre lui, à même sa peau et sur le coton de sa chemise, s'exhale un souffle qui se vide et se remplit, collectant à chaque palpitation des narines et contraction des poumons, des effluves qu'il sait lui être propres, intimité offerte et qu'il livre. Les mains de John ne prennent pas part au ballet, la gauche a lâché son poignet, et où sont-elles d'ailleurs ? elles sont appuyées de part et d'autre de son corps et cet étau que John crée autour de lui, plus petit et pourtant plus fort, dilate son être. Seule l'olfaction de John, actrice impérative et immatérielle, fait ployer le dos de Sherlock et ses doigts tremblants cherchent dans le crépi du mur un soutien inutile. Il ferme les yeux. Le duvet qui recouvre son épiderme se charge d'une électricité statique brûlante et ses nerfs, rhizome souterrain qui le creuse, s'irradie et rayonne. Sur la pointe de son menton, une blondeur conquérante le chatouille. John ne l'embrasse pas, il le respire, le hume, l'inhale, et le nez remonte, remonte, tout le long de sa carotide qui se gonfle, puis se pose, tel un rapace sur un piton rocheux, sur l'angle de son maxillaire. A son aine, l'arête de son désir pulse et s'épaissit et, contre sa cuisse, celui de John, intense et immédiat, lui répond.

« Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée… toute la journée » dit John qui pourtant s'éloigne, repu et reniflant une dernière fois. L'aigue-marine de ses yeux, puits sombre, aspire à elle le peu de lumière disponible.

« Ça serait gênant » tente-t-il et il sait que son ironie est démentie par le rougissement de ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? Si cela reste entre nous ? »

Sous cette promesse annonciatrice, Sherlock relève la tête et sourit.

« Je peux aller me laver maintenant ?

\- Puisqu'il le faut… Tu prendras un café ?

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me plaît… »

oooOOOooo

Ils ont vu le Colisée mais n'en garderont pas un souvenir mémorable, il y avait trop de monde. « C'est un passage obligé, on ne peut pas venir à Rome sans voir le Colisée » a dit John, ce qui n'a pas convaincu Sherlock. Mais dans la file d'attente, interminable, au moins deux heures, John n'a jamais tant ri, Sherlock déduisant pour lui toutes les personnes qui les entouraient, inventant parfois, exagérant souvent, ici une perversion inavouable, là une obsession risible, plus loin une addiction grotesque, faisant de cette humanité qui les dérangeait une foule de marionnettes conçues pour l'amuser lui. Il aurait dû protester, faire montre d'une indulgence dont le détective est dépourvu, lui intimer de se taire et d'être plus respectueux. Il n'en a rien fait, s'en fichant complétement, ravi et stupidement fier d'être l'unique objet de l'attention de Sherlock. Séduit et un peu saoul, il a même indiqué du doigt ceux qui lui semblaient les plus comiques, osant quelques déductions, que le détective, haussant intensément les sourcils, corrigeait sur un ton péremptoire.

« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui aurais raison et pas moi ? » a-t-il dit en s'inclinant vers l'arrière pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux, en prenant un air sévère et vexé.

Sherlock a relevé ses lunettes de soleil pour lui lancer une œillade noire où frisait, étincelle lumineuse, une adorable bravade.

« Parce que, John, depuis le temps que nous pratiquons ensemble, il est clair qu'à ce jeu, je suis le meilleur. A chacun sa partie…

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle est ma partie exactement ?

\- J'attends de voir… »

Il a rougi sous la provocation et Sherlock souriait, c'en était presque indécent.

Dans cette file qui progressait entre deux barrières, avec au bout non pas la satisfaction de pouvoir enfin entrer mais un premier filtre, sécurité oblige, fouille des sacs et palpation des poches, toutes les femmes regardaient Sherlock, si beau, boucles brunes échevelées, laquées comme les plumes d'un corbeau, chemise blanche et peau hâlée, le monde est si mal fait, pourquoi ne prend-il pas de coups de soleil ? Et si attendrissant avec cette enfant perchée sur ses épaules, quoiqu'un peu ridicule puisque Rosie avait absolument voulu un casquette « Viva Italia ! » qu'elle portait à l'envers, visière sur la nuque. Des regards en coin, des regards francs, des regards concupiscents. Etrangement, ça a énervé John, et il s'est tancé intérieurement, il a passé l'âge de ces relents nauséabonds, mais, n'y tenant plus, se sentant soudain plus jeune et un peu con sur les bords aussi, il a mis sa main, une main possessive, alors qu'il ne possédait rien, dans le bas du dos de Sherlock. Sherlock s'est raidi un peu, a baissé la tête et l'a regardé par-dessus ses verres fumés, une question au bout des cils.

« Désolé… » a-t-il dit en retirant sa main avec un regret pincé.

Sherlock s'est penché, en tenant fermement les chevilles de Rosie et l'a embrassé sur la tempe, en glissant à son oreille :

« Franchement, John, deux hommes avec une enfant, que crois-tu que les gens pensent ?

\- Je croyais que cela te gênait.

 _\- Je_ croyais que cela te gênait… tu m'as montré hier que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Sherlock s'est redressé, le regardant, un sourire d'intrépide coquetterie aux lèvres.

« Jaloux donc…

\- Présomptueux ?

\- Oh John ! Inespéré plutôt… »

Il aurait pu l'embrasser, là, au milieu de cette foule ignorante de sa joie mais ce premier baiser, qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, le repoussant encore, le chérissant et l'adorant, comme un trésor dont on connaît la présence et dont on retarde la découverte, savourant cette attente pleine de promesses, ce premier baiser ne serait que pour eux et ne souffrirait aucun spectateur. Alors il s'est contenté de lever une main et il a caressé la joue de Sherlock, remettant derrière l'oreille une mèche rebelle. Sherlock a rougi. Quand cesseront-ils de rougir ainsi, puérilement, comme deux imbéciles ? Mais c'est délicieux de rougir, et John voudrait rougir encore et voir encore rougir Sherlock.

Variabilité du sentiment qui les lie, où se succèdent et se nourrissent une gravité noire, empreinte de violence parfois, conséquence inévitable d'une confiance entamée, donnée puis reprise puis rendue de nouveau, et une tendresse insondable, fine et piquante, qu'accentue et exalte un désir solide. Et ce désir, parfois sombre comme une nappe de plomb qui alourdit le ventre de John, parfois aussi léger et doux qu'un sourire de Sherlock, quel est son objet ? La puissance de l'homme, tornade impossible, qui construit autant qu'il détruit et sur lequel, une seule fois, la rage de John s'est abattue, et John encore maintenant n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'en veut ? Ou la fragilité de l'homme, enfant vulnérable et gai, dont l'humeur, enjouée ou triste ne dépend que du regard de John et qu'il voudrait étreindre et soustraire au monde ? Et lui, John que veut-il ? Se frotter à cette puissance qui ne l'enchante et ne l'hypnotise que parce qu'elle est insoumise, comme on entre dans la fosse aux lions, fasciné et téméraire, pour se glorifier d'un apprivoisement incertain ? Ou défendre cette fragilité pour la prémunir du mal, une fragilité qui fait monter en lui et de la colère et une tendresse infinie ? Ou les deux à la fois, indiscernables, car Sherlock est tout et il ne serait pas si puissant s'il n'était pas si fragile et si fragile s'il n'était pas si puissant.

Inextricabilité du lien où fusionnent et s'alimentent des fils sur lesquels John tire, vaine tentative d'y voir clair, fabriquant lui aussi ces rets dans lesquels ils sont pris. Et même maintenant, quand le glas de la cinquantaine va bientôt sonner pour lui, alors qu'il est arrivé à un âge où sa vie devrait être une carte limpide, il ploie et tombe sous ce joug et s'en réjouit. Un amour se construit à deux, et si le filet est tissé trop serré, trop serré pour distinguer la force écrasante de la légèreté affranchissante, à qui la faute ?

Et ce flirt qu'ils jouaient aux portes du Colisée, réminiscence de scènes plus anciennes où les baisers et les caresses n'avaient pas eu leur place, n'était qu'un acte d'une pièce, tragédie ou comédie, selon les moments de leurs vies, qui ne prendra jamais fin.

Etre vivant, accepter de dire oui et constater que plus on dit oui, impuissant et consentant, plus on sombre.

Sous le soleil de l'après-midi et piétinant dans le sable, John a frémi.

Sherlock dont l'entendement est énigmatique puisqu'il n'avait pas su lire les signaux affectueux de John et qu'en cet instant, sur un froncement infime des sourcils, il percevait le trouble qui l'habitait, a demandé, inquiet : « Ça va ? », « ça va… » a répondu John.

« Je crois que je t'aime trop… » aurait-il dû répondre.

Derrière eux, des touristes impatients ont grogné, les forçant à avancer dans l'espace qu'ils avaient laissé s'agrandir devant eux.

« Oh ça va ! Depuis le temps qu'il est là ce tas de pierres, il ne va pas disparaître aujourd'hui ! » a grondé Sherlock. Personne ne l'a compris mais beaucoup ont baissé la tête.

Un peu trop, oui… Et le cœur de John a bondi, allégé soudain d'être si lourd.

oooOOOooo

Ils ont dîné dans une trattoria, un peu à l'écart des rues les plus passantes du Trastevere. Dans la cour intérieure, gravier blanc et glycine au tronc noueux dont les grappes violettes pendaient comme des fruits mûrs aux côtés de lampions multicolores, ils étaient seuls. Ils n'ont pas choisi leurs plats dans le menu, purement indicatif, puisque le patron, jumeau lointain d'Angelo, ventre généreux et tablier sale, décide chaque soir ce qu'il sert à sa clientèle. Même le vin, John n'a pu le choisir et il s'est trouvé un peu déconfit, voyant dans cette réflexion, blanc ou rouge ? sec ou fruité ? et dans cet acte anodin, les prémisses et la coloration dont il espérait que fût teintée la soirée à venir. Le patron lui a retiré la carte des mains, « mi occupo io di tutto », avec un sourire franc et un regard bonhomme.

Il faisait nuit déjà mais il faisait bon et dans les yeux de Sherlock et sur ses cheveux, la lumière des lampions qui se balançaient au-dessus d'eux, rouge vermillon, bleu électrique et blanc crémeux, s'incrustait et dansait, relevant sa carnation d'un étrange éclat, à peine réel. John a retiré sa veste et relevé les manches de sa chemise, il faisait vraiment très bon, et Sherlock a regardé longuement ses bras.

Rosie, à genoux sur sa chaise, a sorti ses crayons de couleur du sac de son père et, volubile, a raconté, en même temps qu'elle les dessinait, des histoires de monstres qu'elle inventait. Sherlock s'est pris au jeu, ajoutant sur la nappe gaufrée où l'imagination de Rosie s'étalait, des antennes gigantesques, des queues crochues, des pattes velues. Se défiant l'un l'autre sous le regard amusé et incrédule de John, pour savoir lequel inventerait le plus monstrueux des monstres, ils ont percé la nappe de la pointe de leurs crayons avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Le patron, voyant cela alors qu'il leur apportait leurs plats, s'est révélé être un type fort sympathique puisqu'il a changé immédiatement la nappe en expliquant avec des trémolos dans la voix, mais Sherlock et John ont plus deviné que compris, que lui aussi avait des enfants, « quattro », et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que les enfants.

Ils ont très bien mangé, taglioni cacio e pepe, devant lesquelles Rosie a d'abord fait la grimace à cause du poivre puis pas bégueule en a redemandé une assiette. Le vin aussi était délicieux, quoiqu'un peu trop jeune du goût de John, mais les yeux de Sherlock brillaient et ses joues étaient roses alors c'était parfait. Sur la nappe où les élucubrations de Rosie prenaient toute la place, John a tendu la main et du bout des doigts, a caressé les phalanges de Sherlock. Ongles à l'ivoire pur qui habillent les phalanges distales, terminaisons délicates à la préhension experte. Sur cet ouvrage que le plus doué des sculpteurs mettrait des années à réaliser avant d'être content de son œuvre et que la nature pourtant a façonné les yeux fermés, John a trouvé sa main grossière. Mais Sherlock qui a des goûts esthétiques iconoclastes et qui voit du raffinement là où d'autres voient de l'étrangeté a retenu la main de John et mêlé leurs doigts, « moi aussi, je trouve que tu as de belles mains ». Le majeur de Sherlock a suivi méticuleusement, sur le dos de la main de John, chacun des quatre tendons fléchisseurs et la veine bleue, un peu gonflée. « Donne l'autre aussi » a demandé Sherlock alors John a posé ses deux mains, en écartant les doigts, sur la nappe salie, gouttes huileuses et auréoles de vin. « Oui, tu as vraiment de belles mains », et le majeur, accompagné cette fois-ci de l'annulaire et de l'index a repris sa cartographie, effleurant les monts et les crêtes, s'égarant jusqu'à la frontière du poignet et plongeant dans les plis interdigitaux. Tous deux suivaient du regard les doigts explorateurs de Sherlock et personne, jamais, n'avait caressé les mains de John de cette façon, comme des objets précieux, même Mary qui pourtant aimait bien ses mains. Ce frôlement, révérence assumée et prolongée, a mis dans la gorge de John un soupir aspiré.

Rosie qui suçotait une glace chimique, John a parfois des faiblesses, a regardé son père puis a tiré Sherlock à elle pour lui dire à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, je crois que papa, il est amoureux de toi.

\- Rosie… a voulu rabrouer John.

\- Oh tu crois ? Je me demandais justement… » a répondu Sherlock d'un air intéressé.

Rosie, les dents maculées d'un colorant jaunâtre, a souri puis prenant le temps de pousser une dernière fois sur le petit piston qui faisait coulisser sa glace dans son étui cylindrique, a balancé sur un ton assez sentencieux :

« Oh ben oui alors ! Et pi toi aussi d'ailleurs… »

Une brise vespérale a fait tomber sur la table des pétales de glycine fanés et les monstres de Rosie étaient moins seuls.

Sur le pas de porte de la trattoria, ils échangent une poignée de mains chaleureuse avec le propriétaire. John se promet, dès son retour à Londres, de faire sur son blog de la publicité pour cet établissement.

« On marche encore ? » propose-t-il.

« Les bras… » quémande Rosie en tendant les siens à Sherlock. Dans la nuque du détective s'accrochent deux petites mains collantes et autour de sa taille des jambes nerveuses, pas plus épaisses que celles d'un oisillon. Cette enfant mange comme quatre et pourtant elle reste aussi fine que le petit doigt de la main de Sherlock.

Tacitement, ils s'éloignent de la foule qui envahit et inonde le Trastevere. Les plus beaux endroits perdent immanquablement de leur charme quand d'autres yeux que les nôtres les contemplent et ce partage auquel nous devons nous soumettre, plutôt que de rehausser le prix de ce que nous contemplons, le rabaisse et le salit. Il est certaines choses que nous voudrions être seuls à comprendre et admirer, refusant aux autres dans un mouvement jaloux et injustifié, le pouvoir d'être ainsi émus. Et cette indignité dont nous qualifions les autres, oubliant que nos égaux, ceux qui marchent à nos côtés, nous en affublent aussi, est une piètre consolation, la rareté ne nous est pas réservée.

Ils descendent la via del Moro, traversent la piazza Trilussa où, sur un petit promontoire s'épuise une fontaine peu convaincante, et s'engagent sur le Ponte Sisto, étroit et piétonnier qui enjambe le Tibre. En longeant les quais, peu valorisés et peu fréquentés, se pourrait-il que la ville n'aime pas son fleuve, ils rejoignent lentement le Ghetto, quartier ceint où pendant des siècles, le peuple qui y fut parqué a ployé l'échine sous les lois iniques des princes romains, qu'ils fussent latins, chrétiens ou fascistes. Peuple stigmate dont les douleurs attestent l'âme noire de l'Europe.

Au bord du fleuve, ils s'arrêtent. Peu à peu, la frimousse de Rosie s'est nichée au creux de l'épaule de Sherlock. Dans le berceau déambulant des bras du détective, elle dort et ce poids, chaud et doux, Rosie sent merveilleusement bon, revêt le corps de Sherlock d'une utilité qu'il découvre.

Il n'y a plus d'étoiles à Rome car la cité, semblable à ses congénères occidentales considère qu'à la nuit tombée il est plus indispensable d'éclairer les activités des hommes que de s'éteindre. Partout, les réverbères obscurcissent le ciel. Alors, plutôt que de lever les yeux, John et Sherlock regardent le Tibre, monstre noir et sale, qui paresseusement s'écoule, peu pressé de rejoindre la Mer Tyrrhénienne. A la surface de l'eau, s'agitent et se diluent les lumières de la ville.

Puis John, dont le genou parfois lui rappelle inopinément son âge, se hisse sur le parapet et s'assoit. Contre lui se tient Sherlock, toujours debout et, de la pointe de son genou, John effleure sa taille. La rotule, articulation à l'agilité réduite, monte et descend, froissant la veste sur son passage. Cette caresse, osseuse et sèche, malhabile, ouvre dans le creux de la hanche de Sherlock, de l'iliaque au fémur, un chemin de misère sublime. Prothèse exogène, le genou de John est exactement l'os qui lui manquait à cet endroit-là. Ne sachant pas s'il doit accentuer sa cambrure et offrir ainsi au genou qui le creuse un logement plus profond ou arrondir sa taille pour forcer davantage le contact, il opte pour la troisième solution et, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de Rosie qu'il pivote un peu sur le côté opposé, il se penche vers l'avant. John allonge son dos et appuyant ses deux mains sur le parapet se tend vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait celui que tu penses que je suis, murmure John à mi-chemin, comme si prévenir en cet ultime instant avait un sens.

\- Tu es exactement celui que je pense que tu es. »

Car Sherlock, lucidement et cruellement, n'est pas Mary et la perfection supposée de John n'a pas le moindre intérêt.

Rosie entre eux est un obstacle, après avoir été un aimant.

Captation réciproque des lèvres, épidermes sensibles qui ne nécessitent pas l'écrasement pour être conquis. Promenade immobile des bouches qui s'enregistrent et s'engramment, chacune naviguant sur les vagues de l'autre, mer à l'envers. Et Sherlock se noie. Dans un éloignement fugitif, il appelle :

« John…

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Rien… »

Puis :

« John… »

Magnanime et perdu aussi, courageux et menteur, préférant faire croire et croire encore qu'un secours est possible, John répond :

« Oui, Sherlock… oui, oui »

Dans ce baiser chaste et pudique, ni langue ni salive, qui se déploie et les lamine, ils tombent.

Et dans le Tibre, Rome s'écroule.

oooOOOooo

« Si tu fais tomber ma fille, je te décapite.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, j'y tiens trop.

\- A ta tête ?

\- A ta fille. »

oooOOOooo

« Il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour Rosie. J'ai peur qu'elle attrape le froid.

\- Et pour autre chose aussi ?

\- Oui. Pour autre chose aussi. »

oooOOOooo

« Assis comme ça et coincé contre toi, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille qu'un garçon embrasse.

\- Tu es une fille qu'un garçon embrasse.

\- Avec cette gamine entre nous ?

\- Tu as fauté très jeune. »

oooOOOooo

« Sherlock… rentrons…

\- Oui. Tu vas arrêter de m'embrasser ?

\- Le temps qu'on rentre, oui.

\- Alors, non. »

oooOOOooo

Dans le nez de Sherlock, il y a l'odeur du Tibre, sombre et marécageux, fleuve sacré descendant de l'Apennin, charriant avec lui des remugles sales, charognes d'animaux ou corps oubliés. Il y a aussi le parfum de Rosie, où se mélangent la saveur sucrée de son haleine, souffle léger qui s'enlise dans le cou de Sherlock, et la virginité de sa peau.

Dans les oreilles de Sherlock, il y a la cacophonie assourdie de la ville, ronronnements des moteurs qu'un pied plus nerveux et surtout plus phallocrate fait parfois vrombir plus fort, pétarades nocturnes, chorales de voix lointaines où se mêlent et la joie et l'excitation.

Dans les yeux de Sherlock, il y a le Trastevere qui s'illumine en face de lui et la surface de l'eau, miroir noir qui dédouble Rome. Il y a aussi derrière ses paupières quand il les ferme, l'image d'autres yeux qui le scrutent et qui ne le quittent plus.

Dans les bras de Sherlock, il y a le poids de Rosie, plume qui s'alourdit et qui tire sur ses muscles, crispant ses épaules et mettant dans ses poignets une crampe maligne.

Dans la bouche de Sherlock, il y a tout. Sur la fente de ses lèvres, là où le dedans rencontre le dehors, il y a le goût restreint et timide d'une autre bouche qui ne viole pas encore cette clôture. Contre ses dents, émail réverbérant, il y a le flux d'un autre souffle et l'écho d'autres mots que les siens, au timbre bas et sourd, joueur et sûr, qui se murmurent et se soupirent. Sur la ligne externe de ses lèvres, inférieure et supérieure, il y a une autre peau, câline et méthodique, conquérante et fière, qui manœuvre pour prendre et s'amollit pour être prise.

Sur la bouche de Sherlock, il y a John. Et si le détective est d'abord un regard, alors en cet instant précis que le Tibre emmène avec lui, les drainant lui et John dans un temps suspendu, il n'est qu'une muqueuse, vivante et sanguine, impitoyable prédatrice, consentante proie.

oooOOOooo

Sur le chemin du retour, l'enseigne cruciforme et clignotante d'une pharmacie rappelle à John certains impératifs prosaïques. Mais la pharmacienne, aux cheveux gris retenus par des peignes en nacre et déjà en pantoufles, elle habite sans doute à quelques pas de sa boutique, bataille un peu pour descendre son rideau de fer.

John s'approche et lui sert un sourire affable, « per favore… »

Elle se redresse, une main accrochée aux losanges métalliques de sa grille, et le jauge au travers de ses lunettes en demies lunes. Plus loin, elle comprend que Sherlock qui porte Rosie l'accompagne.

« Per la ragazzina ? demande-t-elle en indiquant Rosie.

\- Si, si » s'empresse de répondre John.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'invite à passer avec elle sous la grille qu'elle ne prend pas la peine de relever. Elle le précède dans la boutique. Ses mules en suédine rouge qu'ornent des plumes noires claquent sur le parquet en chêne. C'est une vieille pharmacie toute en verre et bois et les étagères où ses côtoient les boîtes de médicaments au packaging médiocre et les amphores en faïence bleue au ventre bombé et à la taille pincée, luisent, lustrées par les passages répétés des mains de la clientèle.

La pharmacienne n'allume pas et se glisse derrière son comptoir en demandant : « paracetamolo ? »

Dans la pénombre que traverse la lumière jaune des réverbères de la rue, John, aux yeux fureteurs, répond sans chercher à corriger : « si, si ».

Sur le comptoir, à côté de la caisse enregistreuse qui date du siècle dernier, il pose une boîte de préservatifs.

Lentement, la pharmacienne relève la tête et plisse les yeux.

« Per la ragazzina eh ? »

John hausse les épaules et offre un sourire désolé.

En face de lui, derrière la pharmacienne, le portrait d'une Sainte Vierge, au voile bleu et évanescent, exhibe un sourire bienveillant et un regard compatissant.

En silence, après avoir poussé un soupir las, jugement improbable et déplacé sur l'état des mœurs actuels, mais contre lequel John, pressé, ne se rebelle pas, la pharmacienne écrit sur un bout de papier le montant de la note à payer.

John paie et, sans saluer, sort pour retrouver Sherlock qui placé un peu à l'écart, l'attend.

Dans leurs dos, le grincement du rideau de fer enfin baissé et les marmonnements incompréhensibles de la pharmacienne ne les atteignent pas.

« Ce n'était pas la peine, dit Sherlock dont les bras fatiguent sous le poids de Rosie.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as acheté, ce n'était pas la peine. »

John écarquille les yeux et ouvre un peu la bouche.

Sherlock sait tout, pourquoi s'étonner ? Il n'en demeure pas moins que, leurs intentions étant claires, certaines précisions s'imposent.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, je veux mais ce que tu as acheté, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Depuis Mary, tu n'as connu personne.

\- Comment le saurais-tu ? On n'habite plus ensemble. »

Sherlock se redresse, resserrant ses bras autour de Rosie, et darde sur John un regard très travaillé et assez cruel.

« Avec moi dans les parages, ça m'aurait paru assez difficile… »

John titube sous la brièveté acérée de la remarque et se retient d'une main à la hanche de Sherlock. Il ancre chacun de ses doigts sous la veste et relève la tête.

« Et toi ?

\- Avec toi dans les parages, ça m'aurait paru difficile…

\- Vraiment ? Depuis longtemps ?

\- John, tu ne veux pas savoir… »

Autour d'eux, le Trastevere grouille. John n'est pas sûr de comprendre à quoi fait allusion Sherlock mais c'est vrai, de quoi qu'il s'agisse, il ne veut pas savoir. Ni des personnes, lointaines, qui l'ont précédé et qui n'ont pas su aimer convenablement cet homme et le garder, ni de son pouvoir à lui, gravitation centrifuge, qui a fait du ciel de Sherlock, pendant des années, un ciel sans étoile. Orgueil douloureux qui le lancine soudain, d'être le seul capable à allumer des feux éteints.

« Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu sois… »

Sherlock siffle en pinçant ses lèvres, la compréhension de John, aussi fine soit-elle et dont les illustrations récentes forcent le respect, reste ordinaire.

« Je suis un ancien toxico, je te rappelle. Mon sang, quoi qu'il contienne, n'a plus de secret pour Molly. »

La main sur la hanche de Sherlock s'adoucit. Rosie entre eux devient gênante, mais John, entêté et résolu, fait un pas de côté et, glissant sa main sous les fesses de Rosie et son autre bras dans le dos de Sherlock, enlace le détective. C'est une étreinte désordonnée et brouillonne à laquelle Sherlock répond en ouvrant un peu plus son épaule pour y accueillir la tête blonde. A l'angle de sa mâchoire, John dépose un baiser.

« Pardonne-moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être lent.

\- C'est fait depuis longtemps. »

Devant eux, le flot d'une foule cosmopolite et bigarrée est ininterrompu. Grappes de touristes enthousiastes qui suivent un guide au sourire fabriqué, familles dont les parents traînent derrière eux des adolescents aux regards las, groupes d'amis, jeunes et vieux, qui s'alpaguent en riant et font circuler des bouteilles de bière. Contre un mur dont le crépi jaune s'effrite, personne ne remarque ces deux hommes qui s'enlacent.

« Alors ça veut dire que l'un ni l'autre, nous… reprend John.

\- Des moines, sourit Sherlock.

\- Je t'imagine assez bien en robe de bure.

\- Tais-toi. »

Dans les cheveux blonds, Sherlock met sa bouche. Tendre caresse des lèvres sur un crâne imparfait mais ô combien chéri. Et John le serre plus fort en murmurant son nom.

* * *

.

* * *

Je remercie tous les "guests", ici ou ailleurs, dont la générosité et la modestie sont telles qu'ils, elles ne laissent pas de nom. Impossible alors pour moi de les remercier nominativement mais le coeur y est!

Je salue particulièrement Elise, sur "It is what it is" : jeune dame, si tu passes par ici, sache que tes mots m'ont profondément touchée. Je n'imaginais que mes écrits puissent avoir cet effet là.

Et tous les autres, je vous embrasse.

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier.

A la prochaine, pour le point final...


	7. Une nuit particulière

Titre en hommage au film "Une journée particulière" d'Ettore Scola.

Il est fortement conseillé d'écouter pendant cette lecture:

\- "Volare" interprété par Emma Marrone ;

\- la BO du film "Le Mépris" (de Jean-Luc Godard) composée par Georges Delerue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

C'est une chambre qu'ils n'occuperont plus jamais. S'ils reviennent un jour à Rome, ils choisiront sans doute un autre appartement ou iront-ils peut-être à l'hôtel. Ils n'en ont pas parlé et chacun d'eux n'y a même pas encore pensé.

La fenêtre est légèrement ouverte, ce n'est pas nécessaire, aucun souffle d'air ne se faufile par l'entrebâillement. La chaleur n'est pas étouffante cependant, une douce tiédeur emplit l'espace. Température idéale qui maintient les corps dans un doux équilibre, entre le frisson qui vous fait remettre un gilet et la sueur qui vous fait vouloir retirer tous vos vêtements. Cette température qui fait que, lorsque vous sortez de la douche, l'air sur votre peau mouillée ne vous donne pas froid et qu'ensuite, une fois que vous êtes sec, vous n'avez pas la désagréable sensation d'être déjà recouvert de transpiration par le simple fait de vous avoir séché. Cette température à laquelle les corps peuvent être nus sans être tremblants ou moites.

Chacun leur tour, se frôlant à peine, ils passent dans la salle de bain. Ils n'habitent plus ensemble depuis longtemps, ils ont réappris pendant ces quelques jours la chorégraphie de ce muet pas-de-deux, cet échange poli des places devant le lavabo et sous la douche. John sort en premier, essuyant d'une serviette ses cheveux humides et, torse nu, il a juste enfilé son pantalon de pyjama, il s'allonge sur son lit et feuillette son guide de voyage, aux pages cornées et salies. Les empreintes de Rosie sont partout, traces collantes et sucrées de glace au citron ou au chocolat. Un pouce plus large, celui de Sherlock, a laissé aussi sa marque, café et marron glacé, mordant et moelleux. John sourit. Dans les fichiers du Yard, sans doute les empreintes de cet homme sont-elles enregistrées, à la page « où bien manger dans le Trastevere ? » elles figurent désormais, se mêlant à d'autres plus petites.

Seuls, de la rue, montent les bruits chaotiques et festifs d'une foule divisée qui s'écoule sans logique, se presse et s'agglutine aux terrasses des cafés et des restaurants. C'est un brouhaha sans ordre, qui ne répond à aucun rythme, passant en quelques secondes d'un murmure à peine audible à un vacarme assourdissant. Des voix s'appellent et se répondent, des rires, cristallins ou tonitruants, fusent, des verres tintent, une bouteille se brise sur le pavé, une jeune fille crie, un chœur plus loin entonne une chanson que tout le monde connaît « Volare ! Oh oh ! Cantare ! Oh oh oh ! Nel blu dipinto di blu… » mais avec un affreux accent italien et plein de fausses notes, des portes claquent, des pas s'accordent, piétinent ou s'accélèrent. En tendant l'oreille, on pourrait percevoir et comprendre le début d'une conversation mais dont le fil, comme enroulé trop vite autour d'une bobine, serait recouvert puis perdu au milieu des autres. Les langues se mélangent, ça parle italien, anglais, français, allemand et un peu chinois.

Parce que son audition ne peut pas être autre chose qu'attentive, Sherlock comprend que les membres d'un groupe de touristes originaires de Pékin s'inquiètent : ils ont perdu dans leur pérégrination noctambule un de leurs compatriotes. Il n'entend pas la fin de cette discussion agitée en mandarin et se glisse sous le filet d'eau qui ruisselle du pommeau, dont, même au bout de ces quelques jours, le réglage reste un mystère.

Tous ces bruits sont tellement envahissants qu'on en oublierait presque aussi les odeurs. Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les capitales européennes désormais, ça sent d'abord le gras et la frite. Cette odeur indélicate, qui agresse vos narines sans ménagement, vous tord les tripes, soit parce que votre estomac est en manque de lipides, soit parce que, fin gourmet, vous êtes proche de l'écœurement. Arrivent ensuite, masquées et diffuses, les effluves des cuisines : sauce tomate parfumée aux herbes, feux de bois des fours à pizzas, poissons et viandes grillés. Discret mais plus tenace car vivant et aérien, le parfum des arbres encore en fleurs se fraie un chemin, apportant avec lui une finesse et une élégance qui échappent aux émanations grossières des activités humaines. Plus loin, impérial et dédaigneux, s'impose le remugle vaseux du Tibre, déjà maritime.

La lumière, elle seule, a plus de constance. Il est tard, la nuit est tombée. Les éclats bleutés ou rougeoyants d'enseignes clignotantes traversent par intermittence l'orange dominant des réverbères pendus aux murs des vieilles bâtisses. Dans la chambre, la lampe de chevet, au design moderne et froid, crée un halo blanc à la tête des lits.

Du dehors, par ondes discordantes, le monde leur parvient et Sherlock, importuné par tant de sollicitations, ferme la fenêtre. Vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama soyeux et de son tee-shirt gris, habituel tee-shirt gris aux coutures distendues, il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. John le regarde et, par mimétisme, éteint la lampe. Dans la pénombre striée que compose le store abaissé par Sherlock, alternance imprécise de lignes opaques et d'autres plus claires, ils se voient.

John tend une main et dit « Viens… »

Sherlock s'avance mais, à un mètre du lit, demande « Sais-tu ce que tu fais ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr, oui. Viens maintenant… »

Alors Sherlock, fier et impudique, retire son tee-shirt et fait glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches. Il ne bouge pas et, dans sa nudité, s'offre au regard aimant de John.

Il n'est pas si grand. Débarrassé de ses artifices, long manteau et petit compagnon, il n'est pas si grand. Beaucoup d'hommes ont la même stature, et la sienne, surtout en ces temps où les adolescents croissent comme des champignons, n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Entouré de jeunes adultes, il ne se ferait pas remarquer. En le voyant ainsi vulnérable, ce que relève John en premier, ce sont les proportions. Toutes les parties de son corps : pieds, jambes, cuisses, bras, abdomen, cou, semblent avoir poussé de concert, aucune n'a pris les devants à un moment de sa croissance, elles ont muri et se sont épanouies ensemble. Cette harmonie, construite par des gènes solidaires qui ont travaillé dans le même but, arbitraire nature qui, pendant la méiose, ne distribue pas équitablement les meilleures cartes, cause ce curieux paradoxe que l'œil, arrêté par aucune particularité, se doit d'être volontaire et de choisir où se poser.

Il a sur l'épaule gauche un grain de beauté, assez fin mais qui, par son emplacement, paraît plus impressionnant. Il crée à la surface de la peau, lisse, un relief qui intercepte la lumière. En suivant la courbe de l'épaule, la vue découvre la rondeur du biceps. Les muscles sont encore fermes et noueux. C'est un cérébral, c'est aussi un combattant.

Sur la poitrine, à la frontière invisible du lobe hépatique, la cicatrice qu'a laissée Mary. Il fut un temps où il la portait comme un emblème et, seul face à son miroir, il la caressait du bout des doigts. Maintenant, croyant toujours que la suite des évènements lui a donné tort, il en a honte, comme un soldat, malgré tous les honneurs, cache ses médailles et reconnaît qu'il a perdu la guerre.

Le regard de John flotte et évite le bas du ventre. Ce survol, insistant par sa candeur, durcit son sexe.

Sur les cuisses, longues et fuselées, les poils bruns noircissent la peau. Le noir sur le blanc, cela ne donne pas du gris, cela reste du noir sur du blanc, dérangeant contraste entre la pureté de l'albâtre et la pilosité virile. L'illusion de la douceur contrariée par la réalité rugueuse.

Les yeux de John remontent et retrouvent ceux de Sherlock.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? demande-t-il.

\- Je voudrais te voir aussi. »

C'est un oubli, John est confus. Il se tortille sur son lit et enlève son pyjama. Voilà, l'erreur est corrigée.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, John ne s'est jamais trouvé beau. Dans chacune des relations qui ont ponctué sa vie, plus ou moins sérieuses, et même avec Mary qui ne craignait pas d'afficher à son égard une farouche jalousie, il a toujours occupé la place de celui qui désire et qui agit. Des années et des années d'éducation sexuée et de pratiques masculines dont le regard de Sherlock soudain le délivre. Car dans les yeux gris, d'un gris sombre et opaque qui ne reflète rien, il se voit.

Il est petit et massif, et cette compacité dans certaines circonstances, proximité du danger et combats inévitables, est un atout. Est-ce une raison parmi d'autres, cette nervosité réactive, pour laquelle Sherlock l'a désiré ? A leurs débuts, dans ce lent et troublant apprentissage mutuel, il avait compris, car il n'y a pas que Sherlock qui perçoive en un clin d'œil les signaux muets, que ce prompt emballement avait exercé une fascination presque immédiate. Il en avait joué par la suite, se surprenant parfois lui-même par certaines prises de risque inconsidérées, emporté qu'il était par cette valse aveugle, ravi de séduire, séduit lui-même, une valse qui les a menés souvent au bord du volcan sans que jamais ils n'y tombèrent. Mais les regrets sont pour les lâches et il a décidé qu'il n'en serait pas.

Sa cicatrice à l'épaule, raccourci facile de tout ce qu'il est, est griffue et laide et il est trop simple de croire qu'une personne, dans toute sa complexité, puisse être résumée en une seule marque : nous sommes bien plus que les empreintes même indélébiles que laisse la vie sur nos corps.

Il a perdu depuis longtemps ce teint hâlé qui avait permis à Sherlock de déduire son passé militaire et il faut être réaliste : le soleil anglais n'entretient aucun bronzage, celui de Rome ne vaut pas par sa brûlure celui de Kaboul. Certaines parties de son corps, le ventre, l'arrière des cuisses, le gras des bras, peuvent rivaliser en pâleur avec celles de son ami. Il a un âge certain et il ne se fait pas de fausses illusions sur son pouvoir actuel de séduction. Et pourtant… pourtant il plaît, il lui suffit pour s'en convaincre de suivre le mouvement des yeux de Sherlock qui, maintenant qu'il y est autorisé, ne se prive pas de le découvrir. Ce regard, intransigeant et scrutateur sur les scènes de crime, se fait caresse brûlante. Ce désir dont John est l'objet enflamme le sien.

« Je te plais toujours ? demande-t-il, allumeur narquois.

\- Tu m'as toujours plu, répond Sherlock qui pour une fois ne comprend pas qu'il le taquine.

\- Je ne suis pas beau pourtant. »

Le regard de Sherlock se fait remontrance et tendresse, un tel mélange est-il possible ?

« Je t'en prie John, pouvons-nous éviter les stéréotypes convenus ? Ils ne sont pas dignes de nous.

\- C'est une réplique facile qui te permet de ne pas me répondre franchement. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et saisit enfin que John le manipule. Mais sous l'assurance fanfaronne de John se glisse une légère inquiétude. Et ce que veut John, c'est que Sherlock soit Sherlock.

« Eh bien, selon les critères communément admis, non, tu ne l'es pas… »

Sherlock s'avance et, aguicheur, comme un félin longtemps prisonnier retrouve enfin sa liberté, il fait rouler ses hanches et son cul.

« Mais selon les miens et conviens avec moi qu'ils échappent à toute médiocrité et que je les applique sans la moindre pitié… »

Au bord du lit, dans le prolongement de son mouvement d'approche, sans à-coup, il soulève une jambe, et John subjugué par le retour de la puissance dévastatrice, dont il s'enorgueillit d'être l'instigateur, se met docilement sur le dos.

La cuisse, souple et tendue, parcourt un arc gracieux au-dessus de John qui au passage admire l'envergure de l'écartement des jambes, cet homme fait ce qu'il veut avec son corps, et les deux genoux, pointus sans être blessants, s'enfoncent dans le matelas et contre les côtes de John. Sherlock le domine et pose ses mains à plat sur le torse blond.

« … tu l'es affreusement. »

Immobile, Sherlock attend, les fesses toujours en l'air, et John qui paierait cher à cet instant pour le voir de dos, accroche sa taille de ses deux mains.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te retourne le compliment, si c'en était un…

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai manqué quelque peu de confiance en moi ces derniers temps.

\- Et te revoilà tel qu'en toi-même : somptueux, éblouissant, magnifique… »

Sur les deux visages, un même sourire s'épanouit et on ne saurait dire lequel des deux est le plus heureux : celui dont l'amoureuse admiration est moins une allégeance qu'un pouvoir ou celui qui se sait être l'unique détenteur du privilège de faire briller les yeux de l'autre.

« Tu te les fais livrer par camion entier ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tes flatteries.

\- J'ai souscrit un abonnement il y a fort longtemps, j'ai droit à des réductions maintenant. »

Lentement, pour laisser le temps à John de faire glisser ses mains, une sur son cul, l'autre le long de ses vertèbres, échelle acérée qui s'enroule et se plie, Sherlock descend.

Chaleur cuisante d'un entrejambe moite sur peau sensible d'un ventre écrasé. Ensemble ils ferment les yeux et gémissent.

Un sexe exposé et qui pointe, visible entre eux, un sexe caché et qui se tend, à l'abri d'un cul blanc.

Avant l'apothéose d'un roi de retour en son royaume, une dernière plainte cependant.

« Tout ce temps perdu… » murmure Sherlock qui s'étire encore vers le bas et pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de John.

« Il ne l'a pas été, il était nécessaire et s'il l'a été, ce fut autant de ma faute que de la tienne…Arrête tes jérémiades et embrasse-moi maintenant. »

Au bord du Tibre, déjà, ils se sont embrassés. Mais ces baisers au nombre indéfini, chapelet aux grains si serrés qu'on ne discerne pas le fil qui les joint, dévidant cette prière qu'ils se sont faite l'un à l'autre, ont eu la délicatesse d'un survol et la réserve d'un timide baptême. Picorer sans prendre, savourer sans engloutir, offrir sans envahir.

Les peaux sont nues désormais, et cet échelon enfin gravi appelle un plongeon dans le vide.

Offrandes buccales alors, humides et tourbillonnantes, sans retenue et dont la seule raison est d'accueillir la chute de l'autre.

Une bouche, aussi propre soit-elle, contient une quantité de choses dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler et Sherlock par son expérience, et John par son métier, ne seraient pas les derniers à vous en dresser la liste. C'est ce à quoi pense d'abord Sherlock, sursaut d'une intelligence formatée pour une seule tâche, mais un baiser de John, c'est bien plus que le mélange indiscutable de leurs deux salives, charriant avec elles des millions de bactéries. C'est l'union saugrenue et néanmoins évidente d'une ligne fine et d'une ligne charnue, c'est le goût de John et que la perception éphémère de son haleine ne pouvait laisser supposer, c'est la conviction révélée que sa langue, maîtresse de tout, régnera sur la sienne sans qu'aucun combat n'ait été livré. C'est un doux tourment qui prend l'allure d'une danse où chacun s'avance puis se recule. C'est la maîtrise savante de John dont les dents savent caresser, les lèvres pincer et la langue mordre. C'est la certitude absolue que tout ceci va devenir une addiction et l'impression volatile que son être s'allège et que sous les baisers de John, il pourrait jouir.

John est un homme insistant et il ne sait pas s'arrêter. Est-ce un défaut ? Certainement pas. Il quitte la bouche de Sherlock et, prenant son visage à deux mains, il poursuit sa récolte. Ciselure des pommettes, rugosité de la barbe, vulnérabilité des paupières closes et soumises, angle rebelle de la mâchoire. A la commissure des lèvres, le pli, charmant et presque enfantin, aimante sa langue câline. La chair a ceci de délicieux que, même dans ses expressions les plus délicates, jamais sous les baisers, elle ne fond. Mille fois John sucerait-il ce relief au coin de la bouche de Sherlock, mille fois ce relief en ressortirait-il intact, temporairement plus rose et plus gonflé mais identique à lui-même. Inexorabilité des corps que nous aimons et qui sous nos caresses ne se modifient pas et persistent dans leur être.

« Tu m'aimais, tu m'aimais… » soupire Sherlock, éperdu.

« Oui, oui… et c'est toujours le cas. »

Dans cette chambre où d'autres avant eux ont dormi, où d'autres corps peut-être se sont étreints, John voit se rallumer la flamme qu'il avait perdue. Un feu n'est rien si personne ne souffle dessus et le souffle de John est puissant.

Sherlock lui aussi, veut sa part et, ouvrant les yeux, il s'incurve jusqu'à plonger dans le cou de John. L'odeur est poivrée et ensorcelante et tous les gels-douche ne pourront recouvrir le musc qu'il goûte à pleine bouche. Se laver c'est bien, se laver trop c'est une idiotie. Dans leur futur auquel il n'ose encore songer, John accepterait-il que Sherlock tienne l'inventaire de ses bains ? Proposition extravagante mais l'insolite de ses remarques est une liqueur qui enivre l'autre.

« Tu ne devrais pas tant te laver.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tous ces produits industriels fabriqués à la chaine ne méritent pas de connaître ta peau et tu sens trop bon. Je vais t'acheter des onguents de luxe.

\- Serais-je ta poule ?

\- Tu veux bien ? »

Ignorant qu'il était tout à l'heure quand il estimait que sucer la gorge de John était une fine gourmandise, lui qui pourtant n'a aucune appétence pour les mets de bouche, il découvre soudain que sucer la gorge d'un John qui glousse surpasse en virtuosité ce que les plus grands pâtissiers français conçoivent dans leurs cuisines aux allures de laboratoires. Indécision totale et subite dans laquelle il va falloir trancher : retourner sur les lèvres de John pour y boire son rire ou en déguster les modulations directement sur la peau tendre qui capuchonne son larynx. C'est le corps de John qui prend la décision pour lui, onde écrasante et libératrice qui fait vibrer le diaphragme sous lui et contracte tour à tour tous les muscles du système respiratoire de John, plus le rire monte et jaillit. Dans cette lame irrévérencieuse, Sherlock se noie et se blottit, la bouche toujours collée sous le menton de John. Et derrière lui, le sexe dressé, secoué par ces soubresauts profonds fouette ses fesses.

« Quand tu ris, c'est comme si le monde s'ouvrait en deux… »

Enfin John s'apaise et ses mains, robustes et possessives, s'envolent et montent à l'assaut des côtes flottantes, des omoplates aiguës, des cuisses musclées, des bras ronds. C'est une symphonie et les doigts de Sherlock, peu enclins à l'inactivité, violon ou téléphone, éprouvettes ou armes à feu, trouvent aussi leur chemin, dans les méandres adorés et sinueux de la chair de John. Leurs lèvres, jointes en une union brouillonne, deux forcenés qui expirent et inspirent le même air, leurs lèvres inventent la bande son qui les inonde, chuchotements sans rime « oui, oui… », « oh… », « encore… », « je t'en prie… », « s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… » et hardis gémissements.

Le corps de Sherlock est une arche qui les protège. Cuisses repliées aux flancs de John, dos immense qui se contracte dans sa longueur et s'étale dans sa largeur, il se drape et les enveloppe. Membrane épaisse et fragile qui, sans s'agrandir, prolifère et crée un organisme mutant, dont chaque partie ainsi fondue laisserait indécis un œil indiscret et voyeur qui voudrait l'identifier. Ce coude qui tremble, à qui est-il ? Ce pouce qui agace et excite, à qui est-il ? Ce coin de peau, plus clair et plus sensible, à qui est-il ? Et dans la lumière incertaine qui provient de la rue et qui accentue les ombres, leurs couleurs aussi se mélangent. Une peau, pâle et brune, et l'autre, dorée et blonde, glissent, s'explorent, s'imprègnent. Concert total et saturé dont les accords sourds et profonds, frottements de deux épidermes, caresses assumées ou involontaires, car un genou qui se réajuste est une caresse encore plus insupportable qu'une paume sur un ventre, ces accords, bruissements suaves sans partition, que rehaussent leurs soupirs, emplissent la chambre. Sur ce fond sonore, chuintements étouffés, plaintifs et voluptueux de deux chairs qui se découvrent, plane et s'amplifie l'alliage de leurs odeurs : émanations d'une sueur qui s'incruste dans des pores qui ne l'ont pas distillée, dépôt généreux d'une salive sur une gorge dont elle n'est pas extraite, tous ses fluides indistincts s'enchevêtrent en une chimie hybride. Au cœur de cette cacophonie, saturation tactile et olfactive, il y a la main de John sur le sexe de Sherlock et la bouche de Sherlock, mordante et suppliante sur l'épaule de John. Et John, pour resserrer le nœud qu'ils forment et fermer l'arche, plie ses jambes et, sous les fesses de Sherlock, croise ses chevilles. Balançoire improvisée qui accompagne doucement les mouvements d'un bassin qui danse. Il se trouve qu'ainsi, l'un à l'endroit, l'autre à l'envers, chacun des deux, ensemble, ils sont à genoux.

Tout naturellement, il arrive ce moment où la tension, bulle qui enfle d'avoir parcouru leurs nerfs et qui échoue au creux vaincu de leurs ventres, réclame son exutoire. Alors John, dont les incisives poinçonnent une clavicule, émail contre diaphyse, demande d'une voix hachée, souffle bas et douloureux :

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire si je veux… si je veux…

\- Oh oui, tu veux… tu veux… » répète Sherlock, visage tendu vers le ciel et zébré de mèches humides, lui dont la résistance admirable et exemplaire en période de crise est sur le point de se briser.

Les baisers et les caresses reprennent car les corps, brides lâchées, ont leur propre dynamique, et les esprits, faibles, si faibles, n'ont plus la force de rassembler leurs troupes et de mettre en place une tactique efficace. Et la langue de John explore un sternum et Sherlock se hisse vers le haut, comme un chat qui s'étire, pour offrir un espace de conquête plus grand à cette langue impérieuse.

« Oui, Sherlock, je veux… et toi aussi, tu veux, tu veux ? »

Piètre comédien que le détective qui pivote sa tête vers le bas et tente d'imposer un regard noir. Si la demande du premier était inutile, la colère feinte du second est ridicule, tant son visage, lèvres gonflées et paupières lourdes, semble crier : « fais-le, fais-le, fais-le… »

« Donne ta main » dit Sherlock dans un effort louable de recentrage.

La main gauche de John perdue, réellement perdue dans son investigation minutieuse d'un sexe luisant, qui pleure déjà la perte du pouce qui le chaperonnait, remonte et s'offre à la volonté de Sherlock. « Pas celle-là » voudrait dire celui-ci mais c'est la main dominante de John, celle avec laquelle il est le plus habile alors Sherlock se résigne à cet abandon et se console avec l'espoir d'un gain plus grand.

Et John regarde, yeux grands ouverts et sexe palpitant, chacun de ses doigts être pris par la bouche de Sherlock qui les suce, en insistant sur la pulpe et sur les jointures.

« Mon dieu, mon dieu… » dit-il et s'il fermait les yeux, son imagination se ferait une joie, en connectant certaines terminaisons nerveuses, de lui faire croire que ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui sont dans la bouche de Sherlock.

Quand Sherlock est satisfait du degré de mouillage des phalanges de John, sans le quitter du regard, il guide sa main dans son dos puis vers son cul.

« Un à la fois, je te dirais comment faire. »

Doigts humides et timides qui hésitent, secourus par une main droite plus audacieuse qui écarte un sillon, vallée profonde que Sherlock immobilise, et cette incursion, saluée pour sa témérité, le fait se cambrer et geindre d'impatience.

Caresse circulaire qui annonce une pénétration douce et polie.

« Embrasse-moi » demande John pour se donner du courage.

La langue de Sherlock, serpent agile, se tord et s'enroule autour de celle de John, dont le majeur enfin décidé entame son travail d'effraction.

« Sois doux, exige Sherlock.

\- C'est toi qui commande » garantit John, tremblant et idolâtre.

Cette étape, nécessaire, et qui pourrait paraître prosaïque, surtout à John qui n'en a pas l'habitude, se révèle d'une grâce infinie. Sherlock est beau. Offert et confiant, ne cachant pas l'inconfort passager qui, par ondes successives et peu à peu atténuées, crispe ses traits, il s'incurve et se replie pour faciliter l'accès et, lèvres pendues à celles de John, ordonne doucement : « encore un… encore un… »

Le moment se déploie, immense nappe de temps qui les absorbe, comme l'espace-temps einsteinien se courbe et se déforme sous l'influence d'une étoile géante, et les doigts de John, intrusifs mais respectueux, sont les agents d'un cœur qui gonfle et le déborde.

« Je te tiens, je te tiens… » offre-t-il en réponse aux gémissements que Sherlock fait couler sur lui. Et bien sûr cela veut dire « maintenant avec mes doigts en toi » mais aussi, et sans le moindre doute « pour toujours, pour toute la vie, avec mes bras et mon cœur… »

Puis Sherlock attrape le poignet de John et intime le retrait.

C'est au tour de Sherlock de se lécher la main et, paume baveuse, il empoigne la queue de John, ignorée jusque-là et qui se désespérait d'être un jour tirée de son isolement. Réflexe ou appréhension, la main de John s'enroule autour de celle de Sherlock et c'est ensemble qu'ils fabriquent leur hymen. « Oh… chut… attends… voilà… comme ça, comme ça…attends… » Leurs mots se confondent et on ne sait plus qui dit quoi et cela n'a pas d'importance car plus John se glisse en Sherlock, plus ils sourient.

Un entracte s'impose et John, encore capable de courtoisie malgré la solide pression qui enserre son bas-ventre, ose :

« Tu as un cul merveilleux.

\- Disposes-tu de suffisamment de données pour te permettre un tel jugement ?

\- Aucunement. C'est un jugement absolu, pas relatif.

\- Pas scientifique mais terriblement flatteur.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de la science…

\- Moi aussi … bouge un peu ? »

Pieds arrimés au lit et mains accrochées aux hanches de Sherlock, appuis nécessaires pour ne pas être immédiatement englouti et permettre grâce à cet ancrage des mouvements plus sûrs, John tente un balancement vers le haut, qu'accueille, imprévisible et prodigue, une joie partagée.

Dominateur et capricieux, soulagé par leur adéquation évidente, Sherlock plisse des yeux séducteurs, pousse un râle félin et s'appuie des deux mains au montant du lit.

« Bouge encore… plus fort… doucement… moins doucement… comme ça… exactement comme ça… »

Servile et heureux de l'être, désireux de complaire davantage, John obtempère et sa queue, allant et venant, qui se durcit encore et effractionne, qui se retire et s'avance plus loin, épuisant dans cet effort les muscles de ses cuisses qu'il sollicite, gagne en se mettant au service d'une autre jouissance, sa propre félicité.

N'est-ce pas depuis toujours ce qu'il souhaite ? Que Sherlock ainsi le dévore, sans pitié mais avec tendresse, et que, perdu en lui, réduit à n'être plus qu'un seul trait, signature de son âme, débarrassé de ce qui l'encombre, vivant malgré et au-delà des aléas qui plombent son existence, enfin il se retrouve. Absorbé mais pas anéanti, englouti mais pas digéré, car la ligne qu'il dessine au sein même de Sherlock, perçant et transperçant son ventre, se fait souple et docile pour protéger et chérir, droite et rigide pour guider et soumettre. Être ce signe, essentiel et tenace, indestructible et aimant, celui qui donne à Sherlock sa verticalité.

John inspire et expire, il manque d'air et s'abîmant dans la vision de ce corps qu'il adore et qui, au-dessus et autour de lui s'étire et se tord, sentant monter en lui cette vague inexorable, mur puissant contre lequel il va se fracasser, comme un désespéré, il tend les bras. Sans doute l'air qui lui manque se trouve dans une autre bouche car il attire Sherlock à lui et implore : « Sherlock, embrasse-moi… je vais… embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi… »

Vers lui, Sherlock s'incline et, au bord de ses lèvres, souffle envolé lui aussi, murmure :

« Déjà ? Je ne m'imaginais que …

\- Que ?

\- Que je te ferais un tel effet…

\- Aussi rapide ?

\- Aussi violent. »

Bercé par les assauts calculés et attentifs de John, se laissant mouvoir, surplombant et pourtant paresseux, ondulant doucement du bassin, comme une odalisque lascive gagne son plaisir en étant adorée, Sherlock prend la bouche qui le réclame.

Une muqueuse, ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une peau plus fine, paroi fragile et perméable, protection nécessaire, qui génère dans sa fonction d'échange son propre écosystème. Une peau à la sensibilité exacerbée, incroyablement vascularisée, démesurément vascularisée, orgasmiquement vascularisée. Et celle de Sherlock, sombre et profonde, sanguine et consciente, s'étire et se détend encore pour accueillir la queue de John puis se resserre, jouissive torture pour capturer et retenir davantage. En lui cette présence, concrète et matérielle, que ses rêves longtemps ont construite en creux, occupe l'espace et, ravissante barbare, l'envahit et le submerge. Comblement enfin réalisé d'un abysse imaginaire qui le fissure, et sur les bords duquel, épithélium fictif, s'est inscrit pendant des années, marque manquante, le nom de John. S'impose alors l'idée, désespérante et désespérée, que la complétion définitive est impossible. Être satisfait puis ne plus l'être. Compulsion absolue dès cet instant : prendre John, encore et encore pour ne pas l'oublier. S'amalgamer à lui pour ne plus le laisser fuir.

Au feu de son cul et aux tourments de ses reins, s'adjoignent la brûlure de sa queue et les durs sanglots de ses testicules, organes actifs de son désir et de son plaisir.

« Je veux te sentir, encore… encore… encore plus… » pleure-t-il.

Leurs baisers et leur étreinte, en cette dernière ligne droite, se font plus sauvages, plus fervents, plus affamés.

Le désappointement de celui qui se croyait marathonien effacé par la résolution de l'amant décidé à ne pas franchir seul la ligne d'arrivée, John détache ses doigts de la hanche de Sherlock, traces rosissantes qui marbrent la peau claire, et les enroule durement autour du sexe qui geint sur son ventre.

« Viens avec moi, Sherlock… s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… Sherlock, viens… »

Et la boucle que fabriquent leurs corps imbriqués, comme une bande de Moebius infinie dont le point de départ n'est jamais le point d'arrivée, se clôt en de multiples lieux de jonction : leurs langues emmêlées qui passent d'une bouche à l'autre, une main sur une queue qui branle et qui caresse, un cul qui aspire et qui retient.

Puisque le mouvement entre ses fesses est le même que celui qu'il opère dans le tunnel que crée pour lui la main de John, puisque sa peau humide claque sur celle des cuisses de John et que ce bruit, tambour obscène, enivre son ouïe, et puisque John le demande, baisé et baisant, Sherlock suit John.

L'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, ensemble, ils jouissent, mêlant dans leurs soupirs cassés leurs prénoms répétés.

Tensions explosives et ondoyantes, chaudes et pointues, les piquant de mille flèches, les plongeant dans un bain éphémère et incandescent. Joies extatiques qui illuminent leurs traits et dont la vision sur le visage de l'un reflète et multiplie celle de l'autre. Le plaisir aussi peut être hilare. Et ils rient et gémissent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre.

Dans la main immobile de John et sur son ventre, la semence de Sherlock pleut, et celle de John, dans le cul brûlant, ruisselle et se répand.

Les corps sont achevés et Sherlock, pantin aux fils coupés, s'écroule sur John. Chacun blotti au creux des bras de l'autre, ils retrouvent leurs souffles et dans la moiteur sécurisée qu'ils ont bâtie, ils reprennent pied.

C'est un nouveau présent que reçoit Sherlock, et John le reçoit avec lui : celui d'être l'un contre l'autre, dans la tiédeur odorifère qui suit l'accouplement. Matou qui prend ses aises, Sherlock étend ses jambes, leurs pieds se touchent puis les orteils de John chatouillent ses chevilles. Sa bouche trouve l'emplacement parfait, sous l'oreille de John, à l'articulation de la mandibule et de l'os temporal. John ronronne et l'enlace.

Le temps s'étire, les minutes s'allongent. Ils sont bien.

Dehors, dans les ruelles du Trastevere, la fête qui n'en est pas une, tous ces gens viennent au même endroit mais ne se rencontrent pas, continue. Ils ne l'entendent pas.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître insolent, murmure John dans les cheveux bruns et humides qui balaient son visage, mais tu pèses quand même ton poids. »

« Attends, attends… laisse-moi encore… » conteste Sherlock, qui ne bouge pas.

« Je crois que je vais perdre un de mes membres inférieurs si ma circulation sanguine n'est pas très vite rétablie » insiste John, espiègle.

Révolté, Sherlock se relève brusquement et écrase un peu plus le ventre de John qui grimace et sourit.

« Et on dit de moi que je ne comprends rien au romantisme ?

\- En plus, t'es tout collant…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je jouisse sur toi ? C'est ça ?

\- J'adore que tu jouisses sur moi. Je veux encore que tu jouisses sur moi… »

Sherlock trempe un doigt hasardeux dans le liquide qui macule le buste de John et dessine des arabesques invisibles. John frémit et ferme les yeux, son sexe, rassasié et flapi, qui a quitté le logement des fesses de Sherlock, ne répond pas aux picotements qui assaillent déjà son cerveau.

Ouvrant les yeux, il rectifie :

« Mais pas au point d'être fétichiste… bouge de là ! »

Hypnotisé par son geste qu'il prolonge, Sherlock demande, regard contemplatif et sourire vicieux :

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu jouiras sur moi ? »

Inclinant le menton pour suivre le doigt qui dessine sa peau, inspirant profondément sous cette caresse porteuse d'autres promesses, John lâche :

« Oui, bien sûr que oui, mille fois oui… »

Puis :

« Mais pas maintenant… s'il te plaît, Sherlock, bouge de là ! »

Outrageusement lui-même, au point de provoquer le rire amoureux de John, Sherlock se redresse promptement et, campant sur ses deux pieds, équilibre instable au bord du lit, clame :

« Te voilà libre ! Infâme ! »

John s'assoit difficilement, lombaires grinçantes, mais son contentement est visible. Entre les cuisses de Sherlock, le liquide qui s'écoule attire son regard. Il attrape une des chevilles qui tremble à ses côtés.

« Viens ici que je t'embrasse.

\- Faut savoir !

\- Viens ici tout de suite que je t'embrasse… »

Ronchonnant un peu, Sherlock tombe à genoux entre les jambes de John et tend une bouche théâtralement boudeuse. En homme consciencieux, John froisse et défroisse cette moue qui ne résiste pas. Sous le prince aux caprices arbitraires, John embrasse l'enfant chagrin qui constamment réclame des preuves, qui ne se lasse pas de réclamer des preuves. Il les embrasse, l'enfant qu'il console, l'homme qu'il désire.

« John, John… tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, chante Sherlock, matois.

\- Toi, toi, je te veux toi… »

Charmé et charmeur, assuré de son pouvoir présent et déployant des attraits qui ne tolèrent aucune mutinerie, Sherlock bascule John dans le lit.

« Non attends, attends… faut qu'on se nettoie un peu, avant, avant de… quoi que ce soit… » proteste mollement John.

« Chut, tais-toi… tais-toi et laisse-toi faire… »

Et John, convaincu, écarte les cuisses.

oooOOOooo

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, et les fêtes romaines s'étaient enfin tues, ils ont réalisé, dépités, qu'ils ne pourraient pas dormir ensemble à cause de l'étroitesse des lits. Mais Sherlock pour qui chaque problème a une solution, a éloigné les deux lits jumeaux, en faisant grincer les pieds sur la dalle blanche, agrandissant l'espace entre eux, et les deux matelas, suivis des oreillers et des couettes, ont investi sans ménagement cette tranchée opportune.

« Génie, a commenté John.

\- Ne sois pas dans l'emphase, s'il te plaît, John. »

Avant de rejoindre ce nid improvisé, ils ont fait un détour par la salle de bain, comme le souhaitait John.

Sherlock a mouillé d'eau tiède une serviette et l'a consciencieusement essorée pour qu'elle ne gouttât pas. Puis, accroupi devant John, qui s'adossait au rebord du lavabo, il a nettoyé délicatement le ventre, les cuisses, les poils pubiens et le sexe de son amant. Dans la lumière blafarde et peu avantageuse du néon qui clignotait au-dessus du miroir ovale, John a passé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock, tout le temps que durait cette toilette, amoureuse cérémonie qui ne cachait pas sa ferveur.

« Tu es fou… » a dit John quand Sherlock a levé les yeux.

Sherlock n'a pas répondu et il était heureux d'être à genoux. Sur la peau de John, propre et chaude encore, il a mis sa bouche, comme d'autres parfois embrassent de saintes icônes. Pilosité des cuisses, pli de l'aine, iliaque enrobé, nombril frémissant, coquetterie du ventre un peu replet, tous ont été religieusement baisés.

« Tu es vraiment fou… » a répété John, enroulant des mèches brunes entre ses doigts et fermant les yeux.

Installés au creux de leur campement, se débattant avec les deux couettes pour n'en faire qu'une, ils s'emboîtent l'un dans l'autre. Dans le coude replié de Sherlock, John loge sa tête, leurs jambes s'emmêlent. Le petit et le grand, longueurs inégales, s'adaptent, coulissement des corps en une posture adéquate.

Au bord du sommeil qui va les cueillir, quelques courtes heures de repos avant le réveil de Rosie, Sherlock demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire John ?

\- Quand ?

\- Quand on va rentrer à Londres, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- La même chose qu'avant : tu vas traquer les méchants, je vais te suivre… et on s'aimera en plus. »

Dans l'aisselle de Sherlock, John glisse le bout de son nez. Le détective, chatouilleux maugrée.

« Non, pas ça, je me doute bien que tu n'as pas voulu juste tirer un seul coup. Je parle de… est-ce que tu vas revenir à Baker Street ? »

John se relève un peu pour regarder Sherlock qui, incertain, attend sa réponse.

Pensif un instant, John dit :

« Ma maison, c'est la maison de Rosie maintenant. Elle y a déjà des souvenirs…

\- Baker Street aussi, c'est ta maison. Ça a toujours été ta maison, même quand tu n'y étais plus… »

John se redresse plus sûrement, il est des regards qu'il ne faut pas fuir.

« Je sais mais ça n'est pas la maison de Rosie… Ecoute, on verra, laissons-nous du temps, veux-tu ? Viens chez moi, j'ai un très grand lit qui n'attend que toi…

\- Mary y a dormi.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est plus là.

\- Je ne pourrai pas, John.

\- Si, tu pourras. Je te montrerai, tu pourras… C'est toi que je veux dans ce lit maintenant, personne d'autre. Le passé, ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est le présent, avec toi, qui m'intéresse. »

John se penche et embrasse la tempe de Sherlock. Plusieurs fois. Plusieurs fois. « Avec toi, avec toi… »

Chancelant, hésitant encore mais voulant croire qu'il peut être convaincu, priant de l'être, estimant que John est suffisamment fort pour que certaines douleurs s'effacent définitivement, Sherlock accueille les baisers de John.

« Alors nous aurons deux maisons. Parfois Baker Street pour le travail, parfois chez toi pour Rosie.

\- Oui Sherlock. Tout ce que tu veux… »

Est-ce utile de dire que cet homme que tout Londres craint, que tout le Royaume-Uni connaît, que même la Reine admire, est-ce utile de dire qu'entre les bras de John, c'est un oiseau ? Tour à tour, aigle majestueux et gracile moineau…

Où que ce soit, à Rome comme ailleurs, surtout en cette saison, avant que ne pointent les premières lueurs du jour, et tant qu'il en restera, s'égosillent les oiseaux.

Dans les oreilles de John, les trilles des hirondelles qui nichent sous les rives charpentées des toitures et la respiration de Sherlock qui, contre lui, dort.

oooOOOooo

 **Au retour.**

Le Caravage n'a jamais peint de nuages. Vous en trouverez quelques uns, artifices décoratifs qui portent un ange, mais de véritables, qui habillent le ciel, vous n'en trouverez pas. Le Caravage n'a peint que des corps, tendres et langoureux, Amours espiègles qui partageaient sa couche, corps douloureux et martyrisés, dans l'expression de leur foi courageuse. Le Caravage n'a jamais regardé le ciel. Il n'en avait pas besoin, occupé qu'il était par les hommes de son temps.

Par le hublot de l'avion qui les ramène à Londres, Rosie jette un regard méditatif sur les nuages gris qu'ils survolent.

« J'aimerais bien marcher sur les nuages…

\- Tu ne peux pas Rosie. Ce ne sont que des milliards de gouttelettes d'eau agglutinées ensemble qui donnent l'illusion d'être solides.

\- Ah ? Mais si on pouvait, Sherlock, tu marcherais avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je préfère être sur Terre avec toi.

\- Et avec papa ?

\- Oui, et avec ton papa. »

* * *

.

* * *

Je vous remercie tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie, de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir laissé de si plaisants messages.

Merci, merci, merci...

Je reviendrai, c'est certain, avec quoi ? je ne sais pas encore mais je reviendrai...

Des bises.


End file.
